The World Of Twilight
by LoveTwiGirl
Summary: Sequel to TBOT. Bella's mourning over the loss of her Edward. But she didn't loose him. And she couldn't be happier when she gets him back. But the wolves are still in the way. What will happen? M for lemons. Full summary inside and on profile.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know some people doesn't want this to be like New Moon, but it will seem like it in the beginning. There will be some EPOV as well, so you won't just be reading about how Bella is taken things.**

**Full Summary: Bella is back in the real world, but she is far from pleased with being home. She's missing Edward dearly, grieving over his death. But what she doesn't know, is that he is in fact still alive. And so is the rest of the Cullens. Before they reunite events takes place, but when they finally do, there is still a long way to their happily ever after. And getting there won't be easy.**

* * *

Charlie's POV:

''Renée, I'm worried. She's been walking around like a zombie. She won't eat, she won't speak and she won't shower. She keeps walking around in the same white shirt and boxers, and I don't know where she's got them from. When I asked, she just said she bought it. But the way she said it was...was like she was dead.'' I sighed.

''_Where is she now?_'' Renée asked.

''Sleeping. She's starting school again Tuesday. They said the roads would be safe by then, and the snow should be mostly gone. But all she has been doing this week away from school is staying in her room. Sometimes I hear her cry and I don't know why. She won't tell me, either. When I called Jacob and asked him, he said he had no idea.'' I told, sighing once more.

''_Why would he know?_'' She asked.

''He visited her while I was fishing last weekend. He said she seemed perfectly fine when he left.'' I answered.

''_Do you think it's because of me?_''

''I doubt it. She seemed perfectly happy the last couple of months. She has made some new friends and she goes to the movies with them and everything, but this week she's just...I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with her or what I'm suppose to do.'' I sighed for a third time.

''_Maybe a change of scenario?_'' She suggested.

''You want her to travel with you?'' I questioned.

''_Well, yes. Not necessarily permanently, but just for a little while._'' She said. I thought it over.

''Maybe it would help. I'll bring it up with her.'' I said.

''_Call me back and keep me updated._''

''I will.'' I said before I hung up. I placed the phone on the wall and turned around, startled at what I saw. ''Hey, Bells. How long have you been standing there?'' I asked.

''I'm not leaving Forks.'' She said, still dressed in the same outfit as always, her eyes red and puffy, purple circles under them. Before I could reply, she turned around and walked upstairs.

BPOV:

A brilliant man once wrote;

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

That man was William Shakespeare. His work brought tears to my eyes, laughs and smiles from my lips, empathy from my heart and wonder from my mind. His greatest work was a love story that ended in a tragedy. Then again, didn't all great love stories? I had thought I understood Romeo and Juliet and their problems. I had thought I understood their love. But no. I had been sorely mistaken. I had not the slightest idea.

Until I met my love.

He made me laugh so easily. He made me smile just by looking at me with his soft eyes, that were filled with such depth. He made my heart speed up whenever he smiled, made it stop whenever he moved towards me and made it practically jump out of my chest whenever he kissed me. He filled me with love. He made me happy. And he did anything and everything for me. That was how much he loved me. And I loved him as well. Everything was perfect, everything was peaceful, everything was oh so wonderful...

But now I was here. I was where I was _suppose to be_. But this place was somewhere I didn't _want_ to be. I wanted to be with him. I wanted him to hold me and love me forever. I wanted him to never stop smiling, never stop laughing, never stop existing...and I wanted him to exist in the real world, damn it!

But most of all...

The one thing I wanted...

Was for him to be alive.

* * *

**Some of you might possible be mad at me right now, please don't. So the story won't be all sad, some chapters will include flashbacks of things that you didn't see take place in the first story. Most will be ExB- it's not outtakes! It's just some things I thought seemed to be missing a little. You're welcome to tell me if there is something you wanted to see,- as a flashback!- but didn't get to in the first story. Maybe I'll put it in, maybe I won't.**

**R&R**


	2. Walking Dead

BPOV:

My alarm clock went off, filling my room with its beeping. It was unnecessary, though. I had been up all night, staring at the same pointless spot on the wall ahead of me. My eyes were painfully dry and unblinking. I guessed I was currently out of tears, but I doubted I had cried it all out. A week was far from enough time to mourn over Edward. I doubted there would ever be enough time.

''Bella.'' Charlie said, knocking on my door. I ignored the sound along with my alarm, beeping away. ''I'm coming in.'' He warned. A short while after, I felt his hand shaking my shoulder, gently.

''I'm up.'' I muttered.

''Oh. Then why didn't you turn off your alarm?'' He asked, turning it off himself. I didn't answer. ''You know you got school today, right?'' He asked, concern in his voice.

''I'll get dressed.'' I muttered, crawling out of the bed, slowly. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling like I was going to break apart at any moment as I walked over to my dresser.

''I can wash your clothes, if you want.'' He said.

''NO!'' I exclaimed, looking at him wide-eyed. ''Do NOT wash these!'' I ordered, gesturing towards my outfit. He looked at me with surprise, but I didn't care. If my clothes were washed, Edward's scent would come off and I would never get it back.

I grabbed some random clothes and rushed off to the bathroom, without looking at Charlie. I took a quick shower, after folding Edward's shirt and boxers neatly and putting them to the side. The shower was cold and hurried. I didn't want to stay in for long. I got dressed in the clothes I had picked out before, dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. I tied my soaked hair in a bun and pulled the hoodie over my head, liking the strange sense of comfort and privacy it gave me. I walked down the stairs and decided on skipping breakfast, but when I walked by the kitchen, my stomach protested. I sighed and was about to just grab an apple, when I saw Charlie walking over to me with a muffin. I looked up at him, saying nothing. He didn't say anything either but just held the muffin out to me.

''Thanks.'' I whispered, taking the muffin. He just nodded.

…

''Hey, Bella! Was that snowstorm hell or what?'' Angela laughed, coming up to me as I headed down the hall, towards lunch. I didn't say anything. ''Hey, are you okay? You look kind of...um...'' She didn't seem to know what word to describe me with.

''Dead?'' I suggested.

''Bella.'' She stepped in front of me, a concerned expression on her face. ''Did something happen?'' She asked. Again, I gave her no reply. ''Bella, seriously, you look like a zombie.'' She frowned.

''That's weird. I feel worse.'' I joked, humorlessly.

''What happened?'' She asked.

''You wouldn't believe me.'' I shook my head and walked pass her.

''Try me.'' She urged.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' I said.

''Okay. But I'm here for you, okay?''

''I know, Ang.''

We walked to the cafeteria together and got into the line. I didn't get anything but just walked beside Angela. She glanced at me, worriedly, but luckily didn't question me. When she got her food, we walked over to our table. Everyone was already there, talking and laughing about the snowstorm we had just had. I sat down next to Angela, who sat next to an awaiting Ben. Jessica looked at me, and for a second she looked somewhat pleased. She opened her mouth, clearly to comment on my current state- dark clothes, hoodie up, purple circles under the eyes and a paler skin than normal. However, Mike caught her to it, clearly surprised.

''Bella, what the hell happened to you? It looks like you've been sleeping out in the snowstorm this week.'' He said.

''It's nothing.'' I said.

''You look like the dead.'' Jessica said.

_Funny, that's exactly how I feel._

''It's nothing.'' I repeated.

''You look like you haven't slept for days.'' Ben joined.

''How about just leaving her alone?'' Angela suggested. ''She says nothing is wrong, so as her friends we should believe her.'' She added.

''It's fine.'' I said.

''Hey, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you.'' Mike said, winking. I glared at him, much to his surprise.

''I _don't_ like you, Mike! Get it into your head!'' I shouted, standing and walking out of the cafeteria.

I walked into the building where my next classroom was. I frowned as I walked down the hall, an exact replica of the Forks High in the book...or rather, Edward's prison. Yes, it wasn't just a book nor was it even another world. It was a prison, where the wolves had captured my Edward and thereafter taken his life. Still, it was so hard to tell the two places apart. There was the same lockers, the same classrooms, the same...the same closet. I stayed frozen in front of the janitor's closet, staring with teary eyes.

_Flashback:_

''_I'll see you in the cafeteria.'' Alice said, winking._

''_What do you mean? I'm going with you.'' I said._

''_Sure.'' She smiled and then skipped down the hall, disappearing amongst the other students._

_I frowned and continued to walk down the hall, when something suddenly caught my wrist and pulled at it. I would have screamed, if the thing that had caught my hand hadn't been a cold hand. A very cold and very familiar hand. I found myself in the dark, the hand still around my wrist. The light was suddenly turned on and I could see him, grinning crookedly at me. I was quite surprised, but far from complaining. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet and soft kiss. I hummed with approval, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away too soon, much to my disappointment._

''_It's been too long since I last kissed you.'' He whispered._

''_Then don't stop.'' I said, pushing my lips back to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds as he pulled away, once again._

''_We can't get carried away. The others will know.'' He sighed._

''_I hate this.'' I pouted._

''_Me too.'' He said, taking my hands and placing a kiss on each of them. ''We can tell them, if you want.'' He said. I shook my head._

''_No. I've thought about it and it's probably best if they don't know. Just not quite yet.'' I said. ''But may I ask what brought this on?'' I asked, biting my lip as I tried to fight back my cheeky smile._

''_As I just said; it's been too long since I last kissed you. And I thought, I want Bella to have all the human experiences she deserves, and what's more human than making out in the janitor's closet?'' He chuckled._

''_Very clever.'' I giggled._

''_We have to be careful, though. We can't let ourselves get carried away.'' He said, caressing my cheek._

''_Okay.'' I blushed. He gave me a quick peck and I sighed with happiness, despite the fact that I might not get the chance of kissing him again any time soon. ''Edward?'' I whispered._

''_Yes?'' He asked._

''_I love you.'' I smiled._

''_I love you too.'' He whispered, grinning his dazzling crooked grin._

_End of Flashback._

I fell down on my knees and began to sob, letting the tears fall, only stopping when the bell rang, forcing me to pull myself together and go to my next class before anyone saw me.

EPOV:

''Dude, you okay?'' Emmett asked.

''Yeah...I'm just...all this...'' I shook my head. ''I'm just so confused. I'm happy and relieved. But God, I'm so confused!'' I sighed.

''How do you think I feel? I'm the stupid one!'' He joked, chuckling.

''Emmett, you're not stupid.'' I murmured.

''Maybe not, but I'm no genius like you.'' He said.

''Genius.'' I snorted, shaking my head. ''If I'm such a genius, then why am I here and not with Bella?'' I let out a heavy sigh at her name.

''Hey, you'll get back to her. And this time, whatever happens, we'll all be there for you.'' He said.

''Thanks. Speaking of the family, when do you think they'll get here?'' I asked, trying to ignore my longing to see my love.

''Well, Carlisle's decided to travel human style and Esme wants to meet up with him, so that'll take a while.'' He shrugged.

''And do Alice and Jasper still plan on meeting us, after they've caught up to Esme?'' I asked.

''I think so.'' He shrugged again. ''We still need to get in contact with the other covens. They must be wondering what the hell is going on, if they even remember who we are. I can't believe I forgot about Tanya. It was always funny as hell watching you trying to avoid her, while she tried to throw herself at you!'' He laughed.

''Yeah...how about you just take care of talking with everyone, and I just go and find Bella?'' I suggested, standing.

''Edward, you know you can't do that.'' Emmett said, standing as well.

''Why not?'' I sighed, annoyed.

''I don't want to play Alice or Carlisle, or anyone else for that matter, but you have to think about what it'll look like if you just show up at her front door, telling her dad you're his daughter's fiancé. I don't think he'll welcome you into the family with open arms. Hell, he'll probably try to shoot you! Bella did say he was the chief of police.'' He argued.

''Then...I'll go to the school, see her there.'' I shrugged.

''And have her friends questioning who the hell you are? Oh, yeah, much better. Especially when rumors will start and spread throughout the town, and eventually end up in La Push, where the wolves will start plotting and eventually attack us. Brilliant idea, Edward.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Then...then I'll...I'll...''

''You'll do nothing until we have a plan.''

''Emmett, please, I need to see her.'' I whispered.

''I know, I know. I would love to say, go get her. But I can't. It's not because I don't want you two together. It's the exact opposite. If we don't do this right, you two might never get together again. We have to be careful, okay? But don't worry, you two crazy lovebirds will get to be all goo-goo eyes soon enough.'' He smiled, comfortingly, patting my back.

''I hope so.'' I whispered, sitting down again.

* * *

**Please don't hate the Cullens! They're trying or will try to make up for what they did, which I know a lot of you are angry about.**

**R&R**


	3. Memories

As January went by, I felt worse and worse.

Everything reminded me of Edward and every memory killed me.

…

''Okay, so we're like trying to decide whether to have a Valentine dance or Spring dance. If we go with the Valentine dance, we're going to try and make it winter-like, but still keep it focused on being romantic. But if we go with the Spring dance, we'll be focusing more on Spring, you know? So, I like have to go around and ask about peoples opinion. What would you rather have?'' Jessica asked.

''A dance's a dance.'' Mike shrugged.

''I think you should go with a Spring dance. If you choose Valentine, everyone will sort of feel forced to couple up and there might be some people who won't come because of that. Spring still has romance in it, but single people will probably prefer it.'' Angela said.

''Bella, seeing as you're clearly single, would you prefer it?'' Jessica asked, in her annoying and snobby voice. Lately, I was starting to tolerate her less and less.

''I'm not going either way.'' I said.

''Why not?'' Ben asked.

''I don't do dances.'' I shrugged.

''But Bella, dances in high school are like so important events in our lives! It's memories like these that we'll hold precious, forever.'' Jessica said. ''I know you prefer to be boring, but come on!'' She added.

''I'm. Not. Going!'' I glared.

Why did people always get so excited about dances?

_Flashback:_

''_I can't wait for prom.'' Alice said, smiling._

''_Come on, Alice. We've been to a ton of proms before. What makes this one special?'' Rosalie asked. She was sitting next to her around the cafeteria table we always used._

''_Well, for the first time Edward will be going because now he has a date! And, with a human coming along with us, we might get to experience prom through the other humans eyes.'' She said._

''_Hold on! Who said I was going?'' I frowned._

''_What are you talking about, Bella? Of course you're going.'' Alice said._

''_I don't think so.'' I said._

''_Why not, love?'' Edward asked, sounding slightly disappointed._

''_You want to be stuck listening to a bunch of hormonal boys, all whom are focused on what's going to happen afterwards- aka, the cliché human act of giving up your virginity when you're either drunk or think you're in love?'' I rolled my eyes._

''_What are you rolling your eyes for? You do remember you aren't a virgin anymore, right?'' Emmett chuckled._

''_Emmett.'' Edward growled as I blushed a bright red._

''_I wasn't drunk.'' I murmured._

''_Maybe not, but how do you know you're really in love?'' Emmett asked._

''_How do you know __you're__ in love?'' I replied._

''_I...'' He frowned, looking deep in thought. Of course Emmett wouldn't know how to explain love._

''_Why don't you want to go to prom?'' Edward asked._

''_It's...prom. It's socializing and dancing. Two things I'm not exactly great at.'' I said._

''_You socialize with us. And you are a wonderful dancer.'' Edward argued._

''_How would you know?'' Jasper asked._

''_Because they've danced together, before.'' Alice answered, before either Edward and I could say anything._

''_Hey, that was a private moment.'' I said, narrowing my eyes at her._

''_Was it before they had sex or something?'' Emmett asked._

''_It was just before they had their first kiss.'' She answered._

''_Alice! Do you know what private means?'' I scowled._

''_Back to prom.'' Rosalie said. ''It's not exactly because we are dying to go to another prom, filled with hormonal and sweaty humans, but we all have to go to keep up appearances, Bella.'' She said._

''_But I don't wanna.'' I pouted._

''_Okay.'' Rosalie shrugged._

''_Thanks.'' I smiled._

''_Wait! Rosalie is letting her off the hook just like that? Vampires can't dream, can they?'' Emmett frowned._

''_We're friends now, Em.'' I said, rolling my eyes._

''_Sure, sure.'' He said, disbelievingly, rolling his eyes as well. I turned to look at Edward who was frowning._

''_What's wrong?'' I asked, squeezing his hand that was intertwined with mine. He looked up at me and shook his head. ''Tell me.'' I urged._

''_I guess I was just looking forward to this. You know, prom...with you.'' He shrugged._

''_You were looking forward to prom?'' I questioned, disbelievingly._

''_Maybe not the prom itself...but more what it consisted of.'' He said._

''_You mean sweating people?'' I joked._

''_I mean, a night with the one you love, dancing, having fun and just...being together.'' He said. ''It doesn't matter.'' He shrugged, kissing my cheek._

_End of Flashback._

''Bella, are you okay?'' Angela asked.

''What? Oh yeah. I'm fine.'' I said.

''Then why are you crying?'' Ben asked, worriedly.

''I'm not.'' I said, quickly wiping at my cheeks- sure enough, traitor tears.

''Jessica, why do you have to be so mean?'' Angela asked.

''Me? I didn't do anything.'' Jessica huffed.

''Angela, I'm fine. Seriously.'' I said.

_No. I'm not._

…

''You guys won't believe it!'' Jessica squealed as Angela and I walked outside, school finally finished.

''Probably not.'' I sighed.

''What is it, Jess?'' Angela asked. I assumed she was going to talk about the dance she had brought up last week, but she didn't.

''Mike asked me out!'' She squealed.

''That's great.'' Angela said.

''Yeah, great.'' I muttered.

''Oh, Bella, are you jealous?'' Jessica asked, sounding concerned and looking sympathetic- but the glint in her eyes told me she was anything but.

''No. Why would I be? I don't like Mike.'' I said.

''You meant that?'' Jessica asked, surprised.

''Yes.'' I said.

_I only love one man._

''So, what are you going to do?'' Angela asked.

''Well, first we're going to the movies this Friday. I'll get him to go out with me again Saturday and Sunday, and by Monday you will all be hearing the glorious details of how great a kisser Mike Newton is.'' She grinned. Oh yeah, I couldn't wait to hear all the glorious and disgusting details.

''Ben is a great kisser too.'' Angela said.

''Seriously? Cause with your height difference I can imagine some problems in that area.'' Jessica commented.

Why did this remind me of my conversation with Rosalie?

_Flashback:_

_I can't believe she was asking me this._

''_Come on, Bella. It's just me. I'm just curious because Edward's been so prudish his whole life, I doubt he would know much of what to do. He probably just went on instincts, and vampires' instincts are usually greedy.'' Rosalie said, nonchalantly._

''_Actually he was...'' I started, blushing madly. I couldn't believe I was actually telling Rosalie this. ''Promise not to tell anyone.'' I begged, getting even more embarrassed by someone finding out about this conversation- especially a certain someone named Edward. Rosalie nodded eagerly at me. ''He was...amazing. I don't even know which time was better, he was so-''_

''_Hold on! 'Which time?' How many times were there?'' Rosalie interrupted, surprise clear in her voice. Of course she hadn't expected us to do it more than once. I just got even more embarrassed, but Rosalie actually looked proud, for some reason. ''Is he small? Cause I've always suspected he was small and that was why he'd never had sex before- though, I don't think vampires can be small.'' She said._

_If the conversation hadn't been so embarrassing, I would have laughed. Edward was definitely not small. I bit my lip at not only the thought of Edward's size, but also because of the fact that I was about to tell Rosalie,- his sister, who was created by Carlisle at the hopes of her becoming his mate, though, that had yet to happen, not to mention that she was the girl who used to hate me but now had become my friend- and I was starting to question my intelligence. It really wasn't something I should tell her, but I wanted her to know that Edward wasn't as prudish as they thought him to be. I wanted her, if just her, to know he was much more then they knew- well, honestly I didn't want to talk about this with anyone, but Rosalie could be quite pushy._

''_Actually, he's...um...'' I cleared my throat. ''He's...big. Like...really big.'' I told, all the blood in my body going to my cheeks. ''I thought he wouldn't be able to fit.'' I admitted._

''_Seriously?'' Rosalie laughed. ''Well, well. Who would have known that Edward was actually a stud.'' She continued, still laughing._

''_Please don't tell anyone, Rose! Not even Edward! He __cannot__ know I told you any of this!'' I said._

''_I promise he won't find out.'' She said. ''Now, what else?'' She grinned._

''_Um, well...his growl are really sexy.'' I murmured._

''_His growls? You can't be serious. They're suppose to frighten you to death, not turn you on.'' She said._

''_Well...I just...I'm just not scared of him.'' I shrugged._

''_Okay, so he's well build and his noises turns you on rather than off, which is good. Do you have anything negative?'' She asked._

''_Um...'' I thought about it. ''No. Not really.'' I said, honestly._

''_You're telling me you have nothing negative to say about Edward?'' She questioned, disbelievingly._

''_Well, it would be nice if he didn't keep breaking stuff. But I can't really blame him. I mean, rather stuff than me. And it's sort of...attractive when he looses control like that. He gets almost animalistic, so I guess the breaking stuff is really a doesn't-matter-thing.'' I shrugged._

''_Damn, I got the wrong brother.'' Rosalie joked. I thought she was serious though, and my expression showed it. ''Relax, Bella! I was kidding. Edward is better for you. I want a man who's wild- in and out of bed.'' She said. ''Edward may be good in bed, but he's still too prudish for me. I guess that's why you two are the perfect match.'' She smiled._

_End of Flashback._

''The difference doesn't matter.'' Angela said.

''Well, I won't have to worry about that with Mike.'' Jessica grinned.

''Bella, something wrong?'' Angela asked.

''No.'' I lied.

''Then why are you crying again?'' Jessica asked.

''I have to go.'' I said, rushing over to my truck without looking back.

…

I opened my drawer and looked for some clothes to wear. I found a completely new and also rather revealing dress. You could just barely call it thigh-high, as it was just as long as my boyshorts. It was strapless, was made of leather and had a fierce red color. It was something I would never wear. Joshua, Angela's brother, had bought it for me. He often bought stuff like that, some more revealing than others and vice versa. He had bought the dress to 'help' me with loosing my 'bitter cherry', after he first found out I was still a virgin. Him and Alice would have gotten along quite well.

_Flashback:_

''_Alice!'' I let out a whiny groan as she dragged me into another store._

''_Stop whining.'' She rolled her eyes as went behind me, pushing me in front of her towards a stack of tops and button-down, short sleeved shirts._

''_Haven't you taking me out shopping enough?'' I groaned._

''_Bella, I get you want to spend time with Edward now that both of you have confessed that you love each other and told the family, etc, etc. But we need to spend some time together too!'' She pouted._

''_I get that Alice. You're my friend, but do we always have to shop? What's wrong with going to the movies, go roller-skating or just take a walk in the woods and talk?'' I asked._

''_What's wrong with that? Hmmm, let me see. Oh right, I know. It's stuff you do with your boyfriend! You can talk all you want with Edward when we get back. I don't talk. I shop.'' She said._

''_But what about the movies? Edward and I have never once went to the cinema, so don't try to use that as an excuse.'' I said._

''_Bella, please do me a favor.'' She sighed. ''Stop complaining, get into that dressing room and try on the clothes I give you! Unless you want me to tell Edward what you were dreaming about last night.'' She smirked._

''_What are you talking about?'' I frowned._

''_I'm talking about your little S-E-X dream.'' She giggled._

''_Oh my God.'' I flushed. ''How did you know about that?''_

''_You talk in your sleep.'' She said. ''Well that, and you kept moaning. You just be happy the others don't know.'' She said, grabbing some tops and skirts. ''Now, take this and go into the dressing room. Or everyone __will__ find out.'' She threatened._

''_You wouldn't.'' I narrowed my eyes at her._

''_Well, I might accidentally think about it and Edward might just accidentally read my mind.'' She smirked._

''_I hate you.'' I groaned as I walked into the dressing room._

''_Love you too! I'll come with some more clothes in a minute!'' She was practically beaming._

_End of Flashback._

I missed my almost sister-in-law slash best friend. The sight of a clothes store, 'fashionable' clothes or simply clothes with a price tag on it, I would think of Alice. Designer clothes was her life. I was sure she would design her own clothes line, if there wasn't the problem that she would become famous, meaning everyone would know her and at some point someone would realize she wasn't aging, and then be rather confused when a few decades later a girl with the same looks and same name would start at some high school.

…

Small stuff was starting to make me cry. If I heard a joke or even anything remotely funny, I would think of Emmett. I passed the cooking channel, where a young woman was cooking, or was flipping through the TV and passed an old film with an old fashion housewife in it, I would think of Esme. I saw or heard anything medical related,- words such as hospital, medicine, flu or bruise- I would automatically think of Carlisle. Stuff such as fights or wars, or even mood swings or just changing emotions- both the words and the thing itself- reminded me of Jasper.

And when that happened, I would think about them. I would remember the sweet and caring mother, see her cook in the kitchen like a housewife from the 20th century- fitting, yet also a tad ironic. I would think about the doctor, who told how his day had been at the hospital, tell me stories of his life before and after gaining a family, and remember the times he would discuss quite embarrassing, but also important things with me about my newfound relationship with his son. The caring housewife and the compassionate doctor, both whom had been so close to becoming my in-laws.

And that bear of a man that had been so close to becoming my brother-in-law. A guy who would try and see how often he could make me blush a day. A guy that would make juvenile and vulgar jokes, to tease his brother and myself. A guy who would tell me of the various places him and his wife had been intimate, even though I begged him not to. Mostly he did things I strongly disliked- but now I missed all those things.

I couldn't forget the silent blond, always keeping a distance with me. But I had still bonded with him. I knew, as I had been informed of this by his wife and a certain mind reader, he adored telling me his war stories. He loved letting me know what had truly happened, despite what many history books said. I would always give him my full attention, and he would smile whenever my eyes widened or I would gasp, or even do the slightest thing that let him know I was listening to every word he said. Our bonding seemed to only really occur when..._he_, my lost love, was hunting. We didn't spend much time together, mostly because of his problems with his control, but I had still been looking forward to having him become my brother-in-law as well.

But they weren't the only people I missed or remembered, of course. I remembered _him_ more than anyone else. When I saw the color blue which he loved on me so much, when I simply saw the cover of my romance novels,- novels that had now been packed away and stocked under my bed- when I spotted a happy young couple I didn't know, when I heard music or even when...it rained.

_Flashback:_

''_I'm so gonna fall!'' I shrieked._

''_It was your idea.'' He chuckled._

''_I know. But I'm still gonna fall!'' I replied. ''God, is this rain ever going to stop?'' I laughed, my voice sounding bright and happy, instead of annoyed which I usually was when it rained._

''_I quite like it.'' Edward said. I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was grinning._

_I stopped, causing him to do so as well, as he had been chasing me. He was just a foot away from rolling into me. Despite the strange feeling of wheels under my feet, I was rather well-balanced on my roller-skates. I turned, or rather spun quite unsteadily, around. I looked at him, questioningly, wondering what he meant. I was a bit surprised to see he wasn't looking directly at my face, as usual, but rather letting his eyes run up and down my soaked form._

''_What do you mean?'' I asked, blushing at his intense stare._

''_The rain's making your clothes cling to you…which does that...'' He started looking sheepish, as he looked directly into my eyes. ''I can see your curves, and also, kind of, your bra.'' He seemed embarrassed by this confession._

_I looked down at myself, and true enough, the white T-shirt I was wearing was soaked and you could see the black bra I was wearing underneath. I was wearing a black hoodie as well, but I hadn't zipped it up. The black pants I was wearing were soaked as well, making them cling to me and making them look like they were actually leather pants, instead of cotton. Alice hadn't been keen on letting me out in my chosen outfit, but with a little help from Edward, and the argument that there would be very few people out in the pouring rain, she gave in and had stopped blocking the door, letting Edward and I go out._

_I looked up at Edward, feeling my cheeks burn with a blush once more, despite the fact that I was close to freezing. I bit my lip as I took a hold of Edward's hoodie, which he had had the common sense to zip up, and tugged him towards me. He still looked embarrassed, but I quickly took care of that by grabbing the collar of his hoodie and pulling his face down to mine, with help from him of course as I didn't have the strength to move his rock of a body._

_As our lips met in a __very__ wet kiss,- credit went to the rain- I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him closely to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up from the ground, putting us at about the same height, which made it easier to reach his lips with my own. I tried wrapping my legs around his torso, but I couldn't lock my feet together because of the roller-skates, which made it hard to keep my legs around him._

_After my fifth and very unsuccessful try, I let out a sigh of frustration. Edward pulled away immediately and looked at me with concern._

''_What's wrong?'' He asked._

''_My feet won't lock around you! The roller-skates won't let me!'' I whined. He looked confused at first, then let out a laugh._

''_Is that what you're trying to do?'' He chuckled. He moved one hand behind him, and just a few seconds later, both roller-skates were off my feet. ''Better?'' He chuckled once again._

''_Much.'' I grinned, locking my feet together and crushing my lips back to his. He hummed with pleasure against my mouth, as I slipped a hand up into his soaked hair._

_The first time we went roller-skating, this was something that we would never do- well, we wouldn't do it anywhere else, either. The second and third time, it was still something Edward wouldn't allow. But now, after finally having popped that boy's cherry and having gotten a ring on my finger, this was something that was __very__ much allowed, __anywhere__. And by anywhere I meant; his room, the living room, the kitchen, the janitor's closet at school, one of the classroom's if they were empty, the meadow, in the closed supermarket's parking lot- our current location- and even Carlisle's study._

_Carlisle didn't know about the last one, of course. He had been at work, and Edward and I had been looking for a book. Edward had been looking at a painting with a thoughtful expression. The painting was of Carlisle, standing alone on a balcony in a corner, with celebrating people on the ground beneath the balcony. When I had asked what he was looking for, he had said that something was missing, but he didn't know what._

_He had seemed so frustrated, so I had kissed him to distract him. He returned the kiss and, of course, I got greedy, and kissed him more fiercely. Before I knew what was happening, we were making out on the couch in the study, getting caught by Esme just fifteen minutes later. The episode had not been mentioned by neither her nor us, and it was very unlikely any of us would bring it up any time soon._

''_We should go home.'' Edward said, trailing his kisses down my neck._

''_Mmm...why?'' I sighed, contently._

''_You're lips are turning blue.'' He said, his voice worried._

''_Why can't we just...'' I bit my lip to keep in a moan, when he sucked on my collarbone. I tried to talk once again. ''Why can't...can't we just...find an empty classroom...and...and...'' It was getting hard to concentrate with his hands grabbing my ass and his mouth marking my neck and chest._

''_Because that would be very inappropriate.'' Before I knew what was happening, I was back on my feet, roller-skates on once again, and Edward holding my hand. ''You're freezing, your clothes are wet and the rain is not going to clear up any time soon.'' He said._

''_But I wanna have sex.'' I blurted without thinking. I blushed crimson and Edward cleared his throat, looking like he would blush as well, if that was possible._

''_I see.'' He scratched the back of his head, still looking embarrassed. ''Not that I don't do as well, love, but perhaps at a better time. And a better place.'' He said, scratching his head one more time._

''_Fine.'' I pouted. ''Just promise me it'll be soon.''_

''_I will.'' He smiled. I would have to make sure he kept his promise._

''_Hey, how about we go out shopping on Tuesday?'' I asked._

''_You want to go shopping?'' He asked, surprised. I just shrugged. ''What kind of shopping?''_

''_Oh, you'll see.'' I smirked._

_End of Flashback._

…

I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was ridiculous. It was stupid. It was useless. It was...painful.

I walked through the close together trees, my heart pounding. I knew it was dangerous to walk around in the woods, alone. Anything could be lurking around, but I honestly didn't care. If I died...well, so what? The only reason I even tried to function was because of Charlie. He still needed me, even if I was in a dead-like state. So maybe I shouldn't be doing this- even so, I continued on my way, trying to see if I could remember which way to go.

I should have paid more attention, even if I did get motion sickness. It seemed I didn't quite have any luck, but I had to remind myself that I was a human. I couldn't appear from one place to another in a second. This would take more time for me than it took him. One of the annoying parts of being a human used to vampire speed; everything was too slow. Not to mention that I had yet to loose my clumsiness.

After enough tripping and thinking, I find something that looked familiar- and that was not good. I slowly walked over to the small opening and closed my eyes. I stepped forward and took in a deep breath. I then opened my eyes and saw it.

I let out a choked cry and my knees gave out, causing me to fall to the ground as tears once again sprang into my eyes.

The lovely meadow I once knew and loved...it was here...but it was dead. The usual bright green grass had dried out and had turned a light but very dull brown. The usual sound of water was gone, along with all of the flowers. But the meadow's form, the way the trees shaped around it and the light that shown into it, were all familiar. It was precisely the same- its beauty had just been ripped away.

_Flashback:_

''_What are you thinking?'' He asked in a whisper, clearly not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence that surrounded us._

''_I'm thinking that you're always asking me that question.'' I teased._

''_Am not.'' He chuckled._

''_Are too.'' I said, pushing myself up to a sitting position._

''_Am not.''_

''_Are. Too.''_

''_Am.'' He rolled us over, pushing me down to the ground. ''Not.'' He said, nuzzling his face against my cheek._

''_You couldn't go a day without asking me what I'm thinking!'' I accused._

''_And whose fault is that?'' He replied, raising his eyebrow at me._

''_Yeah, sorry I'm a freak.'' I joked._

''_I'm the mind reading vampire, and you think __you're__ the freak? God, you're unbelievable.'' He laughed, shaking his head._

''_Well, you better believe it, mister.'' I said, poking his chest. ''How does it feel to be vulnerable against a human?'' I teased._

''_If you by vulnerable against mean insanely in love with, then it's the best damn feeling in the world.'' He said, grinning._

''_Edward, promise me, we'll always be together.'' I whispered._

''_Bella, I promise, we will have forever.'' He whispered back, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss._

_End of Flashback._

I would never blame him for this, but thanks to Jacob, he ended up breaking his promise. We weren't going to get forever.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Desperation

''Bells, I'm home.''

''I'm in the kitchen, dad.'' I said.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, smiling when he saw me. I was standing by the oven, boiling spaghetti. I was depressed, yes. But that didn't mean I had to let Charlie go hungry, or start eating junk food that would also ruin his heart. He sat down by the already set table, just as the spaghetti finished. When it came to food, Charlie had a perfect timing. I placed the food on the table and he immediately started to fill his plate. I only put about a spoonful on my own plate, not quite in the mood to eat even though my stomach was extremely hungry as I had barely been eating anything the last two weeks.

''Renée called again.'' Charlie told.

''Ah-huh.'' I replied.

''Bella.'' He sighed. ''She wants to know, when you will call her back.''

''I'll call, when I call.'' I shrugged.

''She thinks you're angry at her.'' He said.

''Why would she think that?'' I asked, frowning.

''Because you never want to talk to her, when she calls.'' He said.

''I'm just not in the mood.'' I murmured.

''You're not in the mood to talk, you're not in the mood to go out, you're not in the mood to even eat!'' He said, frustratingly. I shrugged, continuing to just poke at my food. ''Bella, I'm not asking much of you. Just talk to her. That's all; talk.'' He requested.

''I'll think about it.'' I said.

…

I took in a deep breath and dialed.

Then hung up when I heard the first beep.

Then I dialed again.

And hung up.

Then I dialed again.

''_Hello?_'' She spoke, just as I was about to hang up again.

''Um, hi. It's me.'' I said.

''_Bella, hey._'' She said. ''_How are you doing?_'' She asked.

''I'm...fine.'' I murmured.

''_Is there something you want to talk about?_'' She asked.

''Yeah, actually, there is. But I don't think it will make much sense. I just...I don't know what to do.'' I sighed.

''_What is it?_'' She asked.

''I...no, forget it.'' I said, shaking my head.

''_Bella, you can tell me._'' She said.

''I don't think I can. Not yet.'' I said.

''_Okay. But let me know when you're ready._'' She said.

''Thanks, Ang. You're the best.'' I said.

''_That's what I'm here for._'' She laughed slightly.

''Listen, I have to go. There's something I have to do.'' I said.

''_Alright. Call me if you need anything._'' She said.

''I will.'' I said, before I hung up.

…

Dying.

That would be a good word to describe how I was. Constantly dying. And the worst part was that I had no one to talk to. Not Angela, not Charlie,- definitely not Charlie- not Ben, not Renée- not that I had really talked to her- and not anyone else. They didn't know about what or who the Cullens were. They might be..._no longer existing_, but that didn't mean their secret was no longer a secret. That was why I needed to talk to someone who knew about them, already. I just didn't know anyone like that. Well, there were the wolves, but I very much doubted that I would discuss my feeling with _Jacob_, after what he did. I would never be able to talk or even look at him without hatred.

He killed the love of my life.

That was unforgivable.

No, it was despicable.

…

''Hello? Oh, hey.'' Charlie murmured. ''Yeah, she's here.'' He said, looking at me. I was cooking chicken and rice in the kitchen. ''Hold on.'' He said. He placed his hand over the phone and gave me a stern expression. ''Renée wants to talk to you.'' He said.

''Tell her I went to the bathroom.'' I said, looking away.

''Bella. Talk to her.'' He ordered, holding the phone out for me. ''Or I will sent you on the next plane to Mexico.'' He threatened.

''Mexico?'' I questioned.

_I thought they were in Texas._

''Their current home.'' He told. ''You would know if you talked to her.''

''Fine.'' I sighed.

I walked over to him and took the phone. He smiled and walked out of the kitchen, surely to give me some privacy. I let out another sigh and hesitated with the phone. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Renée or that I didn't miss her or anything. I just didn't want to talk, at all. Renée never let me get away with a lie and always forced answers out of me, and I knew if she did, I would either spill my guts or break down. Charlie was the one who swallowed my lies raw, no matter how bad they were. Whether he even knew I was lying or not, I didn't know. Perhaps he did sometimes and other times ignored it, perhaps not. It didn't really matter.

''Hello?''

''_Bella! How are you, sweetie?_'' Renée asked.

''Fine.'' I answered.

''_That's not what I hear._'' She said.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

''_Bella, what's wrong? Is it because I'm not there? Do you want me to come and visit? Do you want to come and travel with me and Phil?_'' She asked.

''I'm fine, mom. And I don't want to leave.'' I said.

''_Bella-_''

''I'm not leaving.'' I said, firmly.

''_Can you at least tell me what's wrong?_'' She asked.

''Nothing's wrong.'' I said.

''_We both know that's a lie. Now, Isabella, tell me what is wrong. I am your mother and I'm very concerned for you._'' She said, worriedly.

''For the last time, I'm fine.'' I sighed.

''_No, you're not. I can hear it in your voice. You've always been a terrible liar, Bella. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?_''

''Because nothing is wrong. Can't you just drop it? This is why I wouldn't talk to you!'' I told.

''_Bella, just tell me._'' She requested.

''Mom, just leave it alone.''

''_Fine. You tell me when you're ready._'' She said. ''_So, how are things going? How are your friends?_'' She asked.

''They're fine. But I'm actually cooking right now, so I have to go and take care of the food before it burns.''

''_Oh, well...okay, sweetie. Remember to call me._''

''Sure, sure.''

EPOV:

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

''Anytime. But you really shouldn't torture yourself like this.'' Alice replied, frowning.

''I need to see her, even if it's just through your visions.''

''_Even if she's mostly crying?_'' She thought.

''I need to see her. I need to know she's safe.'' I whispered, my voice sounding desperate.

''Edward, I'm really sorry-''

''Alice, you know I have forgiven you. It's not your fault. It's _hers_.'' I hissed, glaring at the ground.

''I feel like I should defend her, but that would be impossible and a waste of time. Not to mention really, really stupid.''

She stood and walked over to the window, looking at the falling snow and high mountains. She was thinking about Jasper, hoping he was safe. He was somewhere in South America, searching for the coven we knew in the amazons, and also trying to track down his old friend, Peter, along with Peter's mate Charlotte. They would be harder to find, as they usually were the ones to find us. They enjoyed trying to track us down and saw it as a fun game.

While in England, Carlisle had come across Siobhan and had explained things for her. She had been quite surprised to see him, and had immediately offered to help, as she was close friends with Esme, despite the fact that she had known Carlisle longer than Esme. Carlisle had the chance of talking with the other two members of Siobhan's coven, so we could cross them off the list of people we had to come in contact with, as well. There actually was a list, as Emmett had taken it upon himself to write down everyone we knew. When the list was done, I wasn't the only one surprised at how many we knew.

Emmett and _Rosalie_- I couldn't even think her name without disgust, let alone say it out loud- were in Egypt. Of course they had gotten the mission longest away. The coven they were looking for weren't exactly close friends of ours, with the exception of one. Carlisle and Esme were looking for the vampires we knew, who didn't belong to a coven. Looking for nomads were probably the most difficult, but they called frequently to get some help from Alice. She had stayed with me, mostly to keep me from doing anything stupid- like forgetting about our plan and go to my Bella. I had considered it many times, but refraining from doing so, knowing if I would just be patient, it would all work out just fine.

I knew Alice missed Jasper, but she tried to hide it as best as she could. But it helped her understand how I felt. We were staying with our friends in Denali,- we had all decided to find them together, before splitting up into groups, or rather search parties- as Alice thought I would be less tempted if I stayed in one place. She let me see my Bella through her visions, as a way to apologize. I had decided to put all the blame on one person. Well, two. But the second was too far from my reach, and was a mutt and not a vampire.

''If just she had someone to talk to.'' Alice murmured.

''What?'' I asked.

''_Bella. She must feel so alone. If just she had someone she could talk to about what happened. She looks like she needs it. Everyone keeps offering, but she never accepts. Either she expects they'll think she's crazy or she knows better and respects us having to be a secret._'' She thought.

_My poor angel. How she must feel..._

''What do you think about Garrett and Laurent?'' She asked, trying to change the gloomy subject.

''Garrett seems nice. Definitely the perfect mate for Kate.'' I said.

''Yeah.'' She raised an eyebrow at me. ''_You don't like Laurent?_'' She questioned, not saying it out loud to be cautious.

''Not really, no.'' I shook my head.

''_Is it because you're getting a bad vibe from him, or is it because he's jumping between diets and lies about it?_'' Sheasked.

''The latter. I just don't like it.'' I told.

''_But other than that, good or bad guy?_''

''Good. With an annoying habit.''

''Well, I can't believe how much we missed! I mean, you're gone for a couple of years, and then suddenly everyone's got a mate!'' She laughed. ''Well, almost everyone. Tanya's really getting on your nerves, isn't she?'' She smiled, sympathetically.

''That's putting it nicely.'' I sighed.

''_Why not just tell them all about Bella? Tanya still thinks you're available, and she doesn't exactly understand the meaning of no. I mean, she hasn't forcibly kissed you or anything, but she has tried to, as Emmett puts it; get a little lip action. You can't hide behind me forever, literally. Do you know how silly you look, trying to hide behind me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm tiny!_'' She smirked.

''I'll tell when and if the time is right. And with a specific person's permission, of course, which I cannot ask for.'' I said. ''When might I be able to ask for permission?'' I asked. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at me with a sad smile.

''_I see you together. But I can't tell when. I'm sorry._'' She told. I sighed.

BPOV:

''Don't be late.'' Charlie said.

''I won't. It'll be a quick visit.'' I said.

He smiled as I walked over to my truck, probably pleased that I was going out. I got in my truck, glancing at Charlie in the doorway, and drove away. I didn't know how good of an idea this was, but it was worth a try. My jacket's pocket felt extremely heavy, the item in it causing my heart to ache. I had kept it in a box, locked in my drawer. It hurt to look at it. But it would kill me to get rid of it. It was the most precious thing to me, now.

Even though my truck couldn't drive very fast, and even so I was driving slow compared to what it could go, the trees outside my window flew by. It had just stopped raining, but it was clear that the clouds were getting ready to give the town another shower. The sun was hidden behind a thick huddle of grey clouds, so it was dark as well. It wasn't very late, just around the afternoon. It was Saturday and Angela had invited me over to watch a movie, but I had declined. I was sure she would spent the day with Ben, instead, and she had just asked to help me in her way.

I knew Jessica was on another date with Mike, whom she seemed to have a great relationship with. She loved to gossip about him with Angela and me- or rather, she liked to gossip about him in front of me, probably still thinking I liked him. I was happy on their behaves, though. It was about time Mike realized Jessica was crazy about him. It didn't go unnoticed by me, that he asked her after I had plain out told him, I wasn't interested in being anything more than friends with him.

I arrived quicker than I had expected. I drove through La Push, glancing around at the different houses, looking for the right one. I slowed down, thinking things over once more. I really didn't have any other options. There was just this one. Maybe it would help or maybe it wouldn't. It was worth giving a try. And so I sped up. I had a hard time remembering the way to the house. When I found it, I was hesitant, unsure whether this was the house or if this was even a good idea. I swallowed my nerves, parked my truck a bit away and got out. I slowly walked up the porch and just stood. I wondered if they knew I was here. I knew it was too late to turn back now. I gave the door a light knock and waited. Someone soon opened it and I wasn't surprised to see who it was.

''Bella?''

''Um, yeah. Hi.''

* * *

**I hope EPOV's was an explanation enough for those of you, who are wondering why it's taking the Cullens so long.**

**R&R**


	5. A Friend

**Some of you are wondering why the Cullens are looking for other vampires. They are only looking for the ones that are their friends, because they want to make sure they know and understand what happened to the Cullens, as they've been gone for a long time. They do not seek out the Volturi, in case you're wondering. The reason for why, will be told in the story, later.**

* * *

''Why are you here?''

''It'll sound weird, but can I come in?'' I asked.

''Of course. Come in, come in.'' I smiled politely and walked in. ''I was just baking some muffins for the boys. Sam isn't home right now. I can call him and ask him to come, unless you're willing to wait.'' She said.

''Actually, Emily...I'm here to talk to you.''

''Me? Why for?'' She asked, confused, walking into the kitchen. I took off my shoes and followed after her.

''I don't know who else to turn to. You're the only one who isn't a wolf but knows about the Cullens.'' I said.

''Oh. You want to talk about _them_.'' She murmured.

''I can't tell anyone else. And I think you, of all the people who knows about all of this supernatural stuff, are the only one who will understand my side of the story.'' I said.

''Bella, please don't be mad, but are you positive you don't have Stockholm Syndrome?'' She asked.

''Not you too.'' I groaned.

''I'm sorry, but vampires are evil beings.'' She said, walking over to the stove and checking the oven.

''The Cullens weren't. They were the kindest, purest, most caring beings in the world. Maybe Rosalie wasn't in the beginning, but in the end she became my friend too.'' I said.

''You lost me.'' Emily said.

''Maybe I should tell my side of the story, starting from the beginning.'' I suggested, sitting down.

''Go ahead.'' She urged, sitting across from me.

''It all started with me finding the book, of course. I didn't know what it was, but then I started reading it...''

…

''...and then I woke up here.'' I whispered.

''Wow. That is one hell of a story.'' Emily commented. ''And...you...you fell in love with him?'' She seemed to be confused about this part.

''How could I not? He is..._was_ a selfless, tortured, self-loathing soul. He hated what he was. He was kind, gentle, caring, sweet, charming, handsome, dazzling...'' Tears began to fall from my eyes. ''He was perfect. He was my everything. And Jacob killed him.'' I sobbed.

''Oh, Bella.'' Emily whispered, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me. ''I see your point. Jacob should have listened to you.'' She said, understandingly.

''I just don't know what to do. I feel a constant ache inside of me and I just want to die.'' I sobbed.

''Oh, don't say that. Think of Charlie. Your death would crush him. And I'm sure things will get better.'' She said.

''No, they won't. Not without Edward.'' I said, shaking my head. ''I-I-I-I e-even have t-t-the r-ring he...he g-gave m-m-me.'' I cried.

''Ring?'' She questioned.

_Oh, right. I haven't told her that part._

''Edward proposed to me.'' I told, wiping my eyes.

''Really? Can I see the ring?'' She asked. I nodded and got the velvet box from my pocket. It had originally been a box for a bracelet Renée gave me for my birthday, but I had put the bracelet somewhere else. I held the box up and opened it.

''It his birthmother's ring.'' I told, picking up the ring, delicately.

''It's gorgeous.'' Emily smiled. ''My ring is just a dull old thing compared to that beauty. There's so many diamonds.'' She said.

''Oh, right. Sam's your fiancé.'' I remembered Charlie telling me.

''Can I hold it?'' She asked, holding her hand out for the ring. I frowned, not wanting anyone but me to touch it. ''It's okay. I understand.'' She said, kneeling in front of me and examining the ring with her eyes. ''Was he good to you?'' She asked.

''He was wonderful. He was always ready to protect me, even from himself. He wouldn't even have sex with me, afraid of hurting me, until I begged him.'' I laughed slightly, only a tiny hint of humor in my voice.

''When did he propose?'' She asked.

''The day after our first time. He wasn't planning on it, but I found the ring.'' I told.

''Excuse me if this is a far too personal question, but sex with a vampire...that can't be very good when you're human, can it? I mean, their skin is constantly freezing and like granite.'' She said.

''Edward was good at everything.'' I said. ''He was gentle, passionate and...so sweet.'' I smiled- not a polite smile, not a forced smile...a real smile.

Talking about Edward made him seem like more than just a memory. My memories of him kept him alive in both my mind and in my heart. Saying his name used to hurt, but when I was saying his name while telling about good things about him…it felt good. Especially since I seemed to be coming through to Emily.

''Sounds like he was a good guy. I wish I had had the chance of meeting him.'' She said, smiling softly.

''Emily, thanks for listening. It's tortured me to hold all of this in.'' I said.

''You just need to talk things out. Tell me more about Edward.'' She urged.

''There is so much to tell.'' I smiled.

''Well then, get started.'' She smiled back.

EPOV:

''Alice, are you okay?'' Kate asked.

I looked at Alice who was clutching her head with one hand, her eyes switching between narrowing and widening. I stood from my seat by the window and walked over to her, kneeling by the armrest of her chair. Kate was on the other side of her chair with Garrett by her side. It was not often they were apart, and their closeness made me miss Bella even more- if that was even possible. Right now my focus was on Alice, however, who I was depending on for my daily Bella-visions. If something was wrong with her visions, there would be no stopping me from going to Washington.

''_I...can't...see...her._'' Alice looked up at me, frowning.

''What do you mean?'' I scowled.

''_Bella disappeared. I was watching her driving somewhere, and then she just disappeared. I don't know what happened! I still have my visions and I can still see the same future, but I just can't see what's happening to her right now. Or the next couple of hours for that matter._'' She explained, still frowning.

''What's going on?'' Kate asked.

''Nothing.'' I answered, quickly, standing.

''Edward, no!'' Alice said, firmly, narrowing her eyes at me. ''_I still see the same future. She's fine._''

''Show me.'' I ordered, glaring.

''Fine.'' She huffed before she stared into thin air. ''_Bella, sitting in her truck in front of her house, staring through the window with teary eyes._'' She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. ''_Happy now?_''

I growled at her and walked upstairs. Of course I wasn't happy! My sweet Bella was upset and there was nothing I could do to help her.

_I hate this!_

BPOV:

I was once again on my way to Emily and Sam's house. I had become quite good friends with Emily. She listened to everything I had to say and never said a bad word about the Cullens. I always left before Sam or anyone else would come, not wanting to face them. Charlie seemed to notice my change of mood, because I overheard him talking to Renée, telling her that he thought I was getting better. He knew I sometimes went over to Emily's house, and he seemed pleased about me leaving the house and getting out. He probably thought I had been keeping too much to myself, lately. I didn't think my mood was changing so much, but my talks with Emily lessened my burden. It wasn't only my secret, anymore.

I think Angela noticed too, but she never said anything, giving me some space which I appreciated. Jessica was too absorbed with Mike to notice anything that had to do with anybody but herself. I wasn't over my heartbreak and all cheery now, though. I was still depressed and I was still furious with Jacob. A few weeks, talking with Emily, wouldn't change that. Not a month, a year or a decade of talking with her would change that. I just didn't feel all alone, anymore. And I was thankful for that. I had even decided on doing something, today, that I never thought I would be able to do again. It felt strange to do, and the feeling had become painfully unfamiliar.

''Hey, Bella!'' Emily greeted as I arrived at her house, waiting for me on the porch.

''Hi.'' I said, when I was out of my truck. I was just a few feet away from her, when she noticed.

''You're wearing your ring!'' She exclaimed. I held up my left hand, looking down on the ring. The feel of it on my finger should have been familiar, but it had either been too long since I wore it or the feeling was just different when it was I, and not Edward, who placed it on my hand.

''I thought it was about time.'' I said. I walked up to her and she gestured for me to come in.

''How have you been?'' She asked.

''Dead.'' I answered, truthfully.

''Still mourning?'' She asked.

''It's only been a month.'' I murmured.

''Of course. If I lost Sam...I don't think I would ever get over that. But you're still young Bella. You know what they say. Time will heal all wounds.'' Emily said, as she walked over to the fridge, while I sat down on my usual chair in the kitchen, like I always did.

''I don't think these sorrows will ever go away.'' I said.

''You shouldn't focus too much on your lost. Focus on the good times. Tell me another happy memory.'' She said.

''There is so many.''

''I'm not surprised. You were in the book for quite a while. Well, only three days here but a little over three months for you, right?''

''Right.'' I nodded.

''Did you two ever go on dates?'' She asked, setting a plate of cookies in front of me along with two glasses and a milk carton.

''Sort of.'' I smiled at the memory. ''On our first date he taught me how to roller-skate and he played a lullaby for me. He said I had inspired it, and sometimes he would hum it for me.'' I told.

''How sweet.'' She said. ''But I thought you were clumsy.''

''I am.'' I laughed, lightly. ''But Edward was always there to catch me, whenever I fell.''

EPOV:

''Edward, do you want to go hunting with me?'' Tanya asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

''No.'' I answered, emotionlessly, as I continued staring at the ceiling from my place on the couch.

''Oh, come on. Don't you want to go out with little ol' me?'' She continued batting her eyelashes, and flashed the smile she used to seduce men. It had no effect on me, however. Only brainless, extremely hormonal, ignorant, human men would fall for her ridiculous tricks.

''Tanya, I don't care how old you are, just leave me alone. I don't want to hunt, or anything else for that matter.'' I sighed, rolling my eyes.

_I want Bella._

''Come on. Please?'' She purred.

''Tanya, last time. Leave me alone.'' I glared at her.

''I'm sorry. Am I being naughty?'' She giggled, winking. I barely stopped myself from gagging.

''No. You're being annoying!''

''Come on, Edward. I've missed you.'' She walked over to me and tried to lay down on top of me, but I got off the couch and headed towards the stairs in vampire speed. ''How can you deny _me_?'!'' She huffed, following me.

''Very easily!'' I retorted, sitting down in-between Eleazar and Garrett, who each had their mates close to them. Kate was sitting on Garrett's lap and Carmen was sitting on Eleazar's other side. Alice was upstairs with Jasper, who had returned, whilst Laurent and Irina was out hunting.

''Sis, can't you just leave him alone?'' Kate rolled her eyes.

''Thank you!'' I couldn't help my outburst, feeling very irritated.

''Edward, you can't keep denying me. At some point, you'll realize there's only me. Everyone else are mated up, and the obvious choice is me. I'm giving you one last chance. I advice you to take it now.'' She held her chin high. Just as she finished her little diva ramble, I caught various images from Alice's mind- she was having a vision, but it seemed as if she was having more than one and they were mixing into each other.

''_A brown-haired girl talking to Bella._

''_He said he would come along, but only if you did. Something about not being the fifth wheel.'' The girl said._

''_Okay. I'll go.'' Bella replied._

''_Great. I'll call Josh and let him know.'' She smiled._

_The scene changed. Bella was sitting on the porch stairs to her house, staring into the blue air. A brown-haired guy came into the picture. He was wearing a pink hoodie and black leather pants. He exclaimed something, but I couldn't hear what. Bella looked up and smiled at him. He ran towards her and pulled her into a hug, spinning her around. When he set her down, they smiled at each other._

_Once again, the scene changed. Bella was walking down a street, her expression heartbroken. She seemed to be limping. She was all alone and it seemed something had happened, to cause this. It was clearly late, as it was very dark and the only light was coming from the streetlamps._''

Had Bella moved on? Why was she walking around alone? And in the middle of the night?

''Well?'' Tanya asked, impatiently. ''Come on, Edward! What's your choice?''

''You know what Tanya? Bella's my choice!'' I shouted, not caring about the fact that I probably shouldn't tell them, as none of them knew anything about Bella, as I had wanted to get her permission before I told them.

I didn't look back at them, quickly running through the door before anyone could stop me, which I was sure many were considering doing. I couldn't take it anymore! Screw the plan! I was going to see my Bella, and no one was going to stop me. No one.

BPOV:

''You're kidding.'' Emily laughed.

''No. And frankly, I don't think it was funny.'' I said.

''Come on, Bella. How many guys try to give their girlfriend a present on _their_ birthday? You were probably the luckiest girl in the world.''

''But I didn't want him to give me a present. It was _his_ birthday, not mine.'' I sighed.

''Well, technically, it was the day _after_ his birthday.'' She said.

''Still.'' I said. ''The gesture was sweet, really. It was part of his personality, always wanting to give me gifts.'' I said.

''Clearly, he worshipped you.'' Emily said.

''I wouldn't exactly say worship.'' I murmured, picking up a cookie and nibbling on it.

''But he loved you very much.''

''Yes. I don't know why, but for some strange reason, he did.''

''Do you think you will ever be able to forgive Jacob?'' She asked. I clenched my teeth and fisted my hands.

''No. Never.'' I said, glaring at the table.

''You have to see it from his point of view as well, Bella. Vampires are werewolves' natural enemy-''

''Why should I try and see it from his point, if he won't even consider trying to see it from mine?'' I interrupted. She didn't answer. ''Hey, Emily, I never really asked you...what happened to your face?'' I asked.

''Oh. Um. It was an accident that happened a while back.'' She murmured. I waited for her to continue. She let out a sigh. ''In the beginning, when you're a werewolf, you can't always control yourself. If you get angry or frustrated, you change without wanting to. One time...Sam...he was standing a bit too close to me when he changed into his wolf shape.'' She told.

''Oh.'' I breathed.

''It was an accident. I forgave him immediately, but he hasn't quite forgiven himself. He gets angry whenever someone stares at my scars or comments them, so don't mention it when he's around.'' She said.

''I won't.'' I said.

''Did Edward ever hurt you? By accident, I mean?''

''No. Well, he accidentally left a bruise on my hip after our first time. It didn't hurt and I wouldn't even have noticed it if he hadn't told me. He...completely freaked out about it.''

''A bruise?'' She questioned. ''Isn't that a rather small thing to freak out about?'' She asked.

''I know. But that's Edward. Always protecting me from everything, _especially_ himself.'' I told.

''That-''

''Emily?'' Sam called.

''In the kitchen.'' She said.

Sam walked into the kitchen and frowned when he saw me. I guessed he didn't know about my little visits, since he was never around when they occurred- which was on purpose, of course. He walked over and kissed Emily's cheek, still frowning. When I looked back towards the doorway, I saw that he wasn't here alone.

Everyone, except Leah, was with him- and I did mean everyone. Jacob smiled a cocky smirk at me and I glared back. Quil, Embry and Seth walked over to where a plate of muffins stood and began to eat, as Jared and Paul got something to drink. I had found out that because they were wolves, they ate more than normal. And Emily took it upon herself to make sure that they were always well-fed. It was very sweet of her, but when it came to Jacob, I wished she would just let him starve to death. Or at least convince Sam to kill him, since I couldn't.

''Hey, Bella. How are you?'' Jacob asked, still smirking.

''Don't talk to me, murderer.'' I snarled.

''God, you still mad about that?'' He rolled his eyes.

''Mad? Oh, no. I'm not mad. I'm furious!'' I shouted, standing. ''You killed Edward and his family! None of them deserved death! They would never kill you!'' I yelled.

''How long does it take for Stockholm Syndrome to pass?'' He asked, walking over to the plate with muffins.

''SHUT UP! YOU ARE A MORONIC, EMOTIONLESS, COLD-BLODDED MURDERER!'' I screamed.

''Bella, relax.'' Emily said, putting her hands on my shoulders. ''Edward wouldn't have wanted you to do this.'' She added.

''You two talk about that leech?'' Jacob snorted.

''DON'T YOU DA-''

''Bella, don't.'' Emily said.

''He killed him!'' I shouted.

''I know, I know.'' She said, soothingly.

''Why are you wearing that ring?'' Seth asked.

''What ring?'' Quil asked.

All of them turned to look at me. I hid my left hand behind my back, not wanting them to see it. Paul walked over and took my arm. I tried to struggle against him, but he was stronger. I did manage to keep my hand behind me for a short while, though. He pulled my arm forth and held my hand up for everyone to see. Jared, Sam and Quil looked shocked. But Seth and Embry just looked confused. I pulled my arm away, roughly, and managed to get it free from Paul, which caused him to look shocked. He probably didn't expect me to be able to come free, but living with vampires did that you gained some strength, and they weren't as strong as vampires.

''Damn, you're strong for such a small thing.'' Paul said.

''You should see Alice.'' I replied, glaring. ''No, wait, you can't. Jacob killed her too!'' I hissed. When I looked towards him, I saw that he was glaring at my hand.

''That's an engagement ring.'' He sneered.

''I know that.'' I rolled my eyes.

''And it smells like leech.'' He growled. It did?

''So?'' I replied.

''Did that leech give you that ring?'!''

''_Edward_ gave it to me.'' I narrowed my eyes at him.

''You were going to marry that thing?'!'' He shouted.

''Yes, I was!'' I yelled back.

''Give me that.'' He hissed, walking over to me and grabbing my hand.

''No!'' I shouted, struggling against him.

''No wonder you're still insane when you have this.'' He sneered, trying to take the ring from me, but I fisted my hand.

''Let go off me!'' I ordered.

''I will as soon as I've got this thing.'' He said, glaring at me.

''No! You can't have it!''

I kept struggling against him. Sam walked over to us and pulled Jacob's hands away from me. Embry and Jared held Jacob back, as he continued to try and snatch my ring. Emily wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me back. I looked down at my ring and saw that it was intact. I looked back at Jacob, who was shaking. Jared and Embry started pulling him outside and the others followed after him. I followed as well and caught a glimpse of Jacob changing to his wolf form, just before Jared and Embry had taken him away from the house. I looked back at the others and saw Paul running out after them. Sam, Quil and Seth stayed back.

''You have to be careful with your words, Bella. Jacob easily gets angry. And no good things come out of an angry wolf.'' Sam said.

''I don't care.'' I replied.

''You were engaged to a vampire?'' Seth asked.

''Yes. I was.'' I said. Before he could say anything else, I turned to Emily and spoke once more. ''I better leave now.'' I said.

''Call if you need anything.'' She said, hugging me.

''I will.'' I said.

* * *

**Review.**


	6. The Movies

Angela's POV:

''I just don't think she should be alone on Saturday.'' I said.

''Why not?'' Jessica rolled her eyes.

''Jess, it's Valentines Day. I doubt being alone on that particular day will make her feel better.'' I said.

''Isn't she always alone on that day?'' Jessica asked.

''You have a point, Angie, but what do you want us to do? Don't you remember that we already have plans?'' Ben asked.

''Can't we try and include Bella in them, somehow?'' I frowned.

''I don't think she'll feel better if she tacks along on our date.'' Ben said.

''Well, what if it isn't just the two of us?'' I suggested.

''What are you talking about?'' Mike asked.

''What if all five of us go to Port Angeles, watch a movie and then go to the Italian restaurant? Instead of her coming along on a date, it'll be a group thing.'' I said.

''You mean, like a double date with Bella as the fifth wheel?'' Jessica smirked, a devious expression in her eyes. ''Fine with me. Don't you agree, Mikey?'' She asked, clinging to Mike's arm.

''Um, sure.'' He shrugged.

''Okay, then. I'll ask her after school.'' I said.

''Ask who what?'' Bella asked, coming up to our table with empty hands- her lack of eating was seriously worrying me.

''Nothing.'' I said. She looked suspicious but didn't question me.

BPOV:

''Hey, Bella, wait up!'' Angela called. I stopped on my way to my truck and turned around, frowning.

''Did I forget anything in class?'' I asked.

''No, I just wanted to ask what you're doing this Saturday.'' She said, smiling. I continued to frown.

''I don't really have any plans. I just think I'm going to stay at home.'' I shrugged.

''So, you're free?'' She asked.

''Why?'' I asked.

''Okay, so it's like this. Mike, Ben, Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles to watch a movie and eat. It's just a small group thing, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. Pretty please?'' She pouted.

It sounded more like they were going on a double date and I was invited as the fifth wheel. I was also aware, thanks to all of the excited girls in the school, that it was Valentines Day on Saturday.

''I don't know.'' I frowned.

''Joshua said he might come along.'' She said, smiling.

''Josh? Doesn't he have a date for Valentines Day?'' I asked.

''He said he wanted to be single for a while and see how many offers he will get out of it and then choose one lucky guy amongst the crowd.'' She laughed. ''He said he would come along, but only if you did. Something about not wanting to be the fifth wheel.'' She added.

The offer was pretty tempting. I hadn't seen Joshua for a long time and it was pretty fun to hang out with him. Maybe it would make me feel better. And I was positive that Charlie would be frilled if he heard I was going to spend Saturday with Angela, as I hadn't hung out with her for an extremely long time. If I did this one thing, it would make Charlie happy and maybe it would make the weekend pass by faster. It was better than laying in bed and staring at the wall, as I thought back to the good times. It was worth a try. I could always just fake a stomach ache or something, and then tell the others it would be best if I went back home.

''Okay. I'll go.'' I said.

''Great. I'll call Josh and let him know.'' She told.

…

I poked my food with my spoon, glancing at Charlie. He was eating away as we both sat in silence. I cleared my throat a bit but he didn't look up. I supposed he wasn't expecting me to try and get his attention. I took a bite of my food, glancing at Charlie once more. I should just go ahead and tell him. It wasn't exactly a big deal or anything. I cleared my throat again and this time Charlie looked up at me, his eyes questioning. I put my spoon down and straightened in my seat. He put down his cutlery and looked at me, curiously. It shouldn't be a problem telling him.

''What is it, Bells?'' He asked.

''I was just wondering if it was okay, if I went out on Saturday.'' I said.

''This Saturday?'' He frowned.

''Yeah.'' I said.

''Where to?'' He asked.

''Port Angeles.'' I answered.

''With who?''

''Ben, Angela, Jessica, Mike and Joshua.''

''Who's Joshua?'' He frowned again.

''Angela's brother.'' I said.

''Angela's older brother is going with you?'' He questioned, in a disapproving voice.

''Yes. Angela's older and _gay_ brother is going with us.'' I said. His frown turned into a smile. ''So, can I go?'' I asked.

''Of course you can!'' He said, happily. ''So, what time are you going and what are you going to do?'' He asked.

''Angela and Joshua are picking me up around the afternoon. We're going to watch a movie and thereafter go to that Italian restaurant, La Bella Italia. So, I won't be home for dinner. Can you manage?'' I asked.

''Sure, sure. Don't worry about a thing. You kids have fun.'' He said.

…

My eyes opened slowly and were met by my wall. I turned so I was on my back and frowned. I had a strange feeling inside me. Not like the feeling I had before Jacob brought me back. This was different, but still worrying. I slowly got out of my bed and looked down at my ring. I had taken to always wear it if no one was around. I didn't want to explain why I went around with an engagement ring. I got out of the bed and grabbed the clothes on my desk before I headed into the bathroom. I showered and got dressed. I had chosen to wear light blue jeans that had holes on the knees,- everyone thought the holes were on purpose, but truth was that I fell- a light blue T-shirt and a midnight blue zip up hoodie. What was with all the blue? I supposed it was my way to say 'Happy Valentines Day' to Edward.

I pulled a brush through my hair before setting it in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth, already having decided that I was going to skip breakfast. I walked back into my room and played with the ring on my finger, not wanting to take it off but also knowing I couldn't wear it. I thought about keeping it in my pocket, but if it somehow fell out...I wouldn't be able to handle loosing it. So I took it off, placed a kiss on it before putting it in my velvet box and put it in my drawer. I walked downstairs and looked outside the window. The police cruiser was gone, so I knew Charlie had already gone over to Billy's house, having work off today. I walked over and put on my white sneakers, placed my jacket over my arm and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. I sat on the porch's stairs and waited.

As I sat there, a particular memory came to me.

_Flashback:_

_We were on our way home from school. Edward had his hand intertwined with mine in his lap. Alice and Jasper drove home with Rosalie and Emmett, for some reason. We had taken to both using the Volvo and the BMW to school, since we were six now. Alice and Jasper changed who they drove to and from with, now and then. Edward and I always took the Volvo, however. And Rosalie and Emmett always took the BMW._

''_Edward, stop.'' I said._

''_What is it, love?'' He asked, worried._

''_Just, park to the side.'' I said, frowning. He did so and I let go of his hand before I got out of the car. ''Katie?''_

''_Oh, hey Bella.'' She sniffed._

''_What's wrong?'' I asked, walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the stairs._

''_It's nothing.'' She said, wiping her eyes._

''_If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying.'' I said._

''_It's just...'' She sniffed again. ''Lauren told me Eric was dumping me, because he liked...someone else. And I didn't think it was true, but Eric was suppose to pick me up an hour ago and he hasn't called or anything.'' She told._

''_Katie, Eric is crazy about you. Don't believe Lauren.'' I said._

''_But with the way he acts, I think he does like...that other girl.'' She didn't seem to want to tell me who the girl was._

''_Who does he supposedly like?'' I asked._

''_Well...it's sort of...you.'' She said._

''_What? Me?'' I frowned. ''Katie, seriously, don't listen to Lauren.'' I said._

''_But then why isn't Eric here?'' She asked._

''_Actually, Katie, I heard that Eric got sick after school. Apparently he ate the wrong thing at lunch, and I'm sure the only reason he hasn't called you is either because he's still sick, he thought you heard or his mother won't let him call you.'' Edward said, walking over to us._

''_Eric got sick?'' She asked. Edward nodded. ''Oh my God, poor thing. I should go call him.'' She stood and turned to me. ''Oh, and thanks for stopping to talk to me Bella. It was very nice of you.'' She said._

''_No problem.'' I said._

''_God, I hope he isn't too bad.'' She murmured as she walked into her house. I turned to Edward._

''_Please tell me you didn't make that up.'' I said._

''_He really did get sick. We drove by his house.'' He told, sitting down next to me._

''_So he isn't going to break up with her?'' I asked._

''_No. He's planning on staying with her.'' He said, but then frowned. ''But he still likes you.'' He told, annoyed._

''_Too bad I'm already in love.'' I said, smiling._

''_And engaged.'' He said, grinning. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He placed one hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. He pulled me back and chuckled. ''Katie is watching us while talking to Eric. She thinks we make a cute couple.'' He told with another chuckle._

''_Please tell me you're making __that__ up.'' I blushed._

''_No.'' He said. ''Now, I think it would be more appropriate for us to go home and do this in our room.'' He smirked._

''_Mr. Cullen, are you suggesting a tête-à-tête in our room?'' I faked a gasp._

''_Of course not, Miss Swan.'' He faked shock. ''I was planning on making out on the bed. Unless you prefer the couch.'' He smiled._

''_Or, well, in that case, what are we still doing here?'' I smiled._

''_Beats me.'' He chuckled as he stood. He took both of my hands, pulled me up and then lifted me up in his arms._

''_What are you doing?'' I laughed, quietly._

''_I'm practicing.'' He said as he carried me over to the car. My door was still open so he could easily place me in the car._

''_And you call me silly.'' I said as he got in the car._

''_That I do.'' He smiled and kissed my cheek. ''Now, let's get home, shall we?'' He suggested._

''_By the way, I was wondering, what would you like for your birthday?'' I asked as he got back on the road._

''_The only thing I ever want, is you.'' He smiled, softly._

''_Nothing else?'' I questioned._

''_Nothing else.'' He said._

_Great. How was I supposed to make a present out of myself?_

_End of Flashback._

''Bella, baby!'' A voice squealed.

I looked up and saw Joshua walking towards me, grinning. He was wearing tight black, leather jeans and a tight, bright colored pink T-shirt under a darker colored pink hoodie. He had the same light brown hair and light brown eyes as Angela, but a more tanned skin as he didn't live in Forks anymore. He was also much taller than her and chirpier. He reminded me so much of Alice, just as Isaac- whom I hadn't seen for quite a while either- reminded me of Emmett. I stood and was ready to greet him, when he pulled me in for a tight hug and spun me around, my feet leaving the ground. He squealed again when he put me down on my feet. I had gotten used to his chirper personality so his way of greeting me didn't surprise me. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

''How are you?'' He asked.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

''Really? Then why do I hear that my Baby-Barbie-Bella has been all sulky and pouty?'' He asked.

''Baby-Barbie-Bella?'' I questioned, frowning.

''I wasn't sure which to call you so I chose all of them.'' He said. ''Now, are you ready to be the best single girl on Valentines Day? We're going to make all of the guys drool all over us!'' He grinned, but then scowled. ''Bella, what did I tell you about not putting an effort on your appearance when you go out?'' He sighed, shaking his head.

''If you're not gonna do it, then just stay in.'' I rolled my eyes.

''But because of you being depressed and all for some reason you won't share- which I am very disappointed with, since you know I love people sharing stuff with me, _especially_ secrets- I'll let this one slip. Now, let's go! I can't wait to see Benny again. He has the cutest little tush.'' He grinned.

''Josh, leave Ben alone.'' Angela sighed.

''But that tush is so cute!'' Joshua exclaimed.

''That tush is mine.'' Angela laughed.

''Oh, my! Angie! Did he pop your cherry?'' Joshua gasped, getting into the back of the car as I got in next to him.

''Joshua!'' Angela blushed. ''I'm just as much a virgin as Bella is.'' She said, still blushing. I looked out the window, trying not to look guilty. Of course they both thought I was still a virgin. They didn't know I had actually been gone for three months and fallen in love with a vampire.

''Well, we all know that Bella is a little Prudy-Trudy.'' Joshua said. Suddenly, he seemed to remind me of Emmett as well.

''Isn't Isaac the one with the jokes?'' I asked.

''Sure, sure. But that doesn't mean you can't have a _gay_ time with me.'' He chuckled at his own joke. ''Now, Bella-Beans, what've you been swinging?'' He asked.

''Um, swinging?'' I questioned.

''I think he's asking about guys.'' Angela said as she got on the road.

''Oh.'' I frowned.

''Right, right. I forgot. You aren't one for love.'' He said. He shook his head with a sigh. ''That is so unhealthy. We need love to keep ourselves alive.'' He said- he just didn't know exactly how true his words were.

''Look who's talking. Your longest relationship lasted half an hour.'' Angela said.

''That is not true!'' He huffed. ''It lasted a month. But he didn't give me a present for our monthly anniversary, so of course I was all like _Bye bye, looser_!'' He said, setting his fingers in an L and holding it to his forehead.

''No guy is ever good enough for you.'' Angela said.

''That is not true! There was...no, he was really cheap. But then there...no, he was always so expensive. But then there was...no, he worked at Wal-Mart. I mean, come on, Wal-Mart? A salary from that kind of place is not enough to take care of my needs.'' Joshua said.

''Maybe that's because you have so many.'' Angela replied.

''Oh no you didn't!'' He exclaimed, snapping his fingers. I smiled, having missed their little sibling arguments.

…

''If I could just. Hold. You. Tonight!'' Joshua sang along, loudly. ''God, I love Vanessa Carlton! She is fa-bu-lous!'' He said. ''Are we there yet, Angie? I need to find some eye candy to ogle.'' He said.

''Five more minutes.'' Angela said.

''What movie are we watching?'' I asked.

''We weren't sure. There are different choices. Jessica wants to see a romantic, but Ben and Mike wants to watch an action movie.'' Angela told.

''Action? God, that's so typical.'' Joshua rolled his eyes.

''How about watching a horror?'' I asked, not really wanting anything that had to do with love or had anything close to a happily ever after- something I had been deprived off.

''A horror?'' Angela frowned.

''Well, yeah. You'll be able to cuddle up to Ben, Jessica with Mike, and Joshua can look around for single guys that are tough and lonely.'' I murmured, shrugging.

''Girl's got a point.'' Joshua said.

''But what will you be doing?'' Angela asked.

''Laugh at how fake everything looks.'' I shrugged again.

''Come on, Angie. You'll have an excuse to get all touchy with Ben, and that Jessica bitch will probably have nightmares for weeks! It's a win-win!'' Joshua said.

''Let's just hear what the other thinks.''

…

''It's a great idea! I've wanted to see that Crosshairs movie. Ooh, or maybe Dead End! I heard it was good.'' Ben said, enthusiastically.

''Um, I don't think the girls want to watch a stupid horror.'' Mike said, nervously.

''I don't mind.'' Angela said.

''It was my idea.'' I shrugged.

''It's better than a stupid action movie.'' Jessica said.

''Horror it is then!'' Joshua said, excitedly. ''You two boys go buy the tickets, we'll take care of the candy.'' He said.

Ben and Mike went off to buy us the tickets. Joshua intertwined his arm with mine, grinning as we walked over to where they sold the candy. He had always had a sweet tooth. That was why it didn't surprise me when he ordered three different chocolate bars, a bag of gummy bears, medium popcorn and a large soda- and that was just for him. Angela chose to get a big popcorn and two medium sodas, along with two chocolate bars, for her and Ben. Jessica got the same as Angela, minus the chocolate bars, for her and Mike. I was satisfied with just a small soda, something that Joshua didn't seem to approve of, judging by the look he sent me, when he heard, it was the only thing I was going to get. Of course he had to mention it.

''Bella, you're as skinny as a stick, and a small soda is all you're gonna get?'' He questioned.

''We're going to a restaurant later, aren't we?'' I murmured.

''I'm worried for you, girl.'' He frowned.

''Don't be.'' I said.

''Jess, Ang, hold on for a sec, can ya?'' He smiled and walked away, nodding at me to follow him. I sighed and obeyed. ''Who broke your heart?'' He asked, bluntly.

''What?'' I asked, frowning.

''I can see it in the way you act, talk and look. Pained eyes, loosing weight, dead-like...that are the signs for a broken heart. I should know. I don't just break hearts, baby-girl. Sometimes I get mine broken, too.'' He said. ''Now, tell me, who and how?'' He asked.

''Joshua, you saw me a short while back. If I had a boyfriend or anything, you would definitely have noticed. And you know I'm not the type who falls in love after a second, so how can I have gotten my heart broken in such a short while?'' I challenged.

''You were always so cheery before. Well, not always, but those last couple of months you were and now...people don't just change like that. I can help you if you try and talk to me.'' He said.

''Joshua, you're a good friend and everything, but I only have one person I can talk to. And it's not you. Truth just is...things have changed drastically for me, and not for the better. I just think this is how I'm going to be for...the rest of my life.'' I sighed.

''Well, let me know if you need anything, honey.'' He said.

''I'm fine. Let's just go and watch that movie.'' I said.

We walked back to the others and saw that Mike and Ben had joined them. We walked into the theater and found our seats. The others talked lightly, but I kept quiet. The feeling was back. I frowned and shivered as I found my place and sat down. Joshua sat on my left and next to him sat Angela and then Ben. Jessica sat to my right and Mike next to her. Joshua had already started to eat his popcorn, looking around for his 'eye candy' as the theater continued to be filled with people. Jessica was rambling on about something to Mike, and Angela and Ben were whispering to each other. I felt lonely, seeing the two loving couples and the guy who got any man whenever he wanted.

But the feeling was also still there. That very strange and unexplainable feeling. It was as if some part of me was trying to tell me something important, but I just didn't know what.

The lights went out and the movie began. I was only half paying attention to the movie, more focused on the feeling. Soon enough, people were letting out screams and blood was filling the screen.

''Guys, I don't want to worry you or anything, but there's a really creepy guy over there and I think he's looking at us.'' Angela whispered.

''Where?'' Mike asked, nervously.

''Ooh, creepy equals kinky. Where is he?'' Joshua asked.

''Over there, back row.'' She answered in a whisper, nodding her head in the direction.

''Ang, don't be so paranoid. The movie's just getting to you.'' Jessica said.

''Maybe.'' She sighed, and then let out a scream when she looked at the screen, quickly hiding her face on Ben's arm.

''Lame movie, if you ask me.'' Joshua whispered to me. ''It all looks so fake.'' He added, still whispering. I looked at the screen and tilted my head to the side. I had seen Edward hunt before, not personally, though. Comparing that image- even if it was more elegant and intriguing than scary- with this one, the fakeness was clear.

''I agree.'' I whispered back.

''The eye candy ain't the best, either.'' He pouted.

''What a shame.'' I rolled my eyes.

EPOV:

_Beautiful. Oh, she's so beautiful. But she looks so thin...she looks even more fragile than before._

''Bella.'' I sighed. ''Look at me. Please, please, please. Look at me.'' I pleaded, sighing again.

She was with five other people. Three guys and two girls. One of the girls was standing next to a guy who was shorter than her, both of them smiling. The other girl was clinging to one of the other guys, doing everything in her power to keep his full attention on her. The third guy was standing next to my Bella- _my_ Bella. What in the world was he doing anywhere near MY Bella? Had she moved on? Was this her new beau? Had she decided to move on from me? Did she even remember me? She had to. She just had to.

I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. She remembered me. Who else did she cry for in Alice's visions? Those tears were for me, for us. I knew it. It broke my heart to see my angel crying. I wanted to comfort her, but there was so many other things there had to be taken care of. Of course it was more important to take care of Bella. But that argument only seemed to make sense to me. The others had promised once I was reunited with my Bella, they would do everything in their power to keep it that way.

Even so, there were still so many things that weren't forgiven.

''Bella, please. Look. At. Me.'' I begged.

''It's freezing out here.'' One of the guys, the shortest one, commented, shivering and rubbing his arms.

''Winter's a bitch.'' The guy next to Bella said. ''You alright there, Bella? You look...uncomfortable.'' He said, concerned.

_At least he cares for her._ I thought, however, I glared at him.

''Fine. I just have this weird feeling. So, horror movie?'' She questioned.

''It's a great idea! I've wanted to see that Crosshairs movie. Ooh, or maybe Dead End! I heard it was good.'' The short guy said. ''_I wonder if Angela will jump into my arms if she gets scared. I hope so._''

The others made comments to the suggestion of watching a horror movie, as well, but I was more focused on Bella than listening to their conversation. I only listened to her heartbeat and breathing. God, I had missed those beautiful sounds. I had missed her, so much. I had missed every single thing about this great woman. Her beauty, her voice, her smell, her mind, her blush...I missed hearing her opinion on different matters, I missed catching her whenever she tripped, I missed holding her in my arms, I missed staring into her amazing eyes, I missed hearing her wonderful laugh...

My eyes widened when I saw them walking into the theater. I wanted to bolt towards Bella, take her into my arms and kiss the living daylight out of her. But I remained in place. I couldn't. We had a plan. This wasn't supposed to go like this. I wasn't supposed to ruin her night out with her friends. I wasn't even supposed to be here. I _shouldn't_ be here. But I couldn't stay away. I just had to see her. Alice's visions weren't enough. I needed to see the true and real life Bella. And now that I had seen her, I couldn't just walk away and wait for the right time.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Alice's name flashing on the screen. I narrowed my eyes at the phone, knowing what she was going to say. They had tried to keep me away, told me to think logically and sensibly, so as to not ruin the plan. I crushed the phone, thinking the same thing as I had when I made my decision; _Screw the plan._ I understood we had to be careful, but what was so wrong with me seeing her? Nothing.

And that was why I followed into the theater.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. Stalker

BPOV:

''That was hilarious!'' Joshua laughed, as we walked out of the theater.

''I can't believe, you started laughing.'' Angela said.

''Wasn't it supposed to be funny?'' Joshua frowned.

''Dying? No!'' Angela rolled her eyes.

''Bella thought it was funny too.'' He said, linking our arms together. Angela looked at me, questioningly.

''Not the stuff that was happening. Just how fake it looked.'' I said.

''Let's just go and get something to eat.'' Ben suggested.

''Mike, are you okay? You look a little green.'' Jessica said.

''I'm fine.'' He said, shuddering.

''What's wrong Mikey-boy? Scared of a little horror movie?'' Joshua asked, chuckling.

''No.'' Mike mumbled.

''Maybe some fresh air would do you some good.'' Joshua said. ''La Bella Italia shouldn't be very far from here. And a little walking has never killed anyone. At least not what I've heard of.'' He added.

EPOV:

''Guys, I don't want to worry you or anything, but there's a really creepy guy over there, and I think he's looking at us.'' Angela, the girlfriend of the short guy named Ben, whispered. I had one by one found out their names- some of them I already knew from what Bella had told, but I hadn't known which was which. ''_Who wears a hood in the movies?_'' She thought.

I knew she was talking about me. I hadn't thought I was that obvious. Even though I was completely turned towards them, I hadn't expected any of them to notice. I wasn't that near them and I stuck mostly to the shadows, which probably was the reason for why she thought I was 'creepy'. Well, that and the fact that I was wearing a hood over my head, so I wouldn't be recognized. It wasn't that I didn't want Bella to recognize me,- God, I wanted that desperately- but when the time came and I met her friends, it wouldn't do good if they asked; 'Hey, weren't you that creepy guy in the movies, who was stalking us?'

''Where?'' Mike, the guy Bella had told followed her like a puppy, asked, nervously. I definitely didn't like him.

''Ooh, creepy equals kinky. Where is he?'' Joshua asked. ''_This mouth candy is good and all, but I need some eye candy! Mama here needs a new boyfriend. Gosh, how long has it been since I dumped...um, what was the name? Whatever. How long ago was it, since I dumped him? Oh, right! Three weeks. Wow, that is way too long. I am seriously in need of a boyfriend!_'' He thought.

''Over there, back row.'' Angela whispered, nodding her head.

Joshua. Bella had mentioned him more than once, and how she was very close to him. And how thankful I was that he was gay. Now I had been jealous at him _twice_. I should have known it was just Angela's brother, as the two looked a lot alike. But then again, it could just as well have been Isaac, the twin brother. But Bella hadn't mentioned him, except for when she was telling stories about funny things he had done. She would just compare him to Emmett, and then he wasn't mentioned for a long time. So there was really no reason to be jealous at either brother.

''_Hmm, creepy guy, creepy guy...oh. Okay, really creepy guy. Even I got better taste than that. I don't mind kinky, but that guy looks like a stalker. Not to mention he's clearly straight. Yeah, he's gorgeous, but if every gorgeous guy was gay, than Angie would never have a boyfriend. Hmm, maybe almost all gorgeous guys are gay. That would explain why Bella hasn't ever had a guy. Why won't she ever give any guy a second look?_'' Joshua thought.

I smiled at his thoughts for two reasons. Apparently, I didn't have a reason to be jealous at anybody. My Bella was alike me, when it came to being interested in the other gender. I had only ever had eyes for her, and from what I could tell, it was the same for her. And also, it was apparently clear that I was not gay. It was the second reason for my smile. I could very well let Emmett know of this bit of information, but I wasn't that petty. Not to mention that it would be a waste of time.

''Ang, don't be so paranoid. The movie's just getting to you.'' Jessica said. ''_Look at Bella, acting all like 'I don't care and that's why I'm so cool'. Hmph. I should show that little boyfriend-flirting-bitch. She's just jealous because Mike chose __me__! Her playing hard-to-get just didn't work, and now I just know she's boiling with jealous._'' She thought.

I looked back at Bella, who looked anything but jealous. Actually, she looked miserable.

…

I followed them out of the movies, trying to stay unnoticed. I made sure my face was covered and tried to stay as unnoticed as possible. I couldn't help watching Bella, intensely. The swaying of her hips, the mile long legs, the even steps, the slight indication that she might stumble, her actually stumbling but never falling, her arms moving slightly from side to side in opposite directions...as ridiculous as it sounded, all of that was part of the things I missed. I missed watching her walk with Alice, somehow always in front of me, when they were out shopping and I was forced to be the mule- though, no force was often needed, as Bella simply had to say 'please' to make me come along, so she wouldn't be all alone with Alice.

I let out a sigh, though this was more relieved than the sighs, I had been letting out lately. I couldn't help feeling annoyed at the Joshua guy. Yes, he was gay, but did he really have to stay so close to my Bella, when I couldn't even let her know I was here? And _Mike_! He was constantly checking Bella out, thinking things that seemed to belong in Emmett's vocabulary. Newton had a girlfriend, for heaven's sake, and she was walking right next to him!

_Newton? Interesting nickname. I might become fond of it._ I thought with anger, as I glared at him.

I saw Angela glancing behind her shoulder, now and then. I almost cursed, when I realized she was watching me. I hadn't been paying attention to her thoughts. I had been so busy with feeling angered at Newton's and interested in Joshua's thoughts- he was thinking about what Angela had told him, about how Bella had been lately and trying to figure out what was wrong with her, and I was happy that someone worried for my Bella and wanted to help her, even if I preferred that that someone was me.

''_Oh God. Oh God. He's following us. I know he's following us. The others might think I'm paranoid, but I know I'm not! He looks like he's hiding his face, and that's never good!_'' Her thoughts were frantic and panicking, but she was good at keeping up appearance.

''_Why does Angela keep looking back? Is something on her shoulder or something?_'' Ben thought. ''Ang, what's wrong?'' He asked, out loud, tucking at her hand, which he was holding.

''That guy from the theater is following us.'' Angela whispered, leaning in towards Ben. I tensed, but continued to follow them.

''Don't be so paranoid.'' Jessica said, rolling her eyes. She kept her chin high and looked straightforward. ''_Don't look, Jess. Don't look. Nobody's there. Nobody. Is. There. Don't be pathetic and don't be scared, like Angela. You are better than that._'' She thought to herself. I rolled my eyes, as well.

''_Shit!_'' Newton thought and gulped, looking scared. He had looked back and seen me. ''She's right. I don't know if it's the guy from the theater, but someone is following us.'' He said.

_Damn it._ I thought. I quickly sped over to another street and leaned against the wall there. I could still see Bella, but I couldn't be seen. At least not before they had turned around the corner, and walked in the same street I was standing. Then, if her or her friends looked, they would be able to see me as well, but this way they would think nothing of it- I hoped.

Of course, I should never doubt my angel.

BPOV:

I saw Angela looking over her shoulder, frowning. I shrugged it off as we walked down the sidewalk. It had gotten dark quite quickly, and it wasn't a surprise as we had left quite late. I had also gone to bed a bit late after finding out we weren't leaving in the afternoon as planned, but later on. It wasn't that I had done anything that kept me up all night or anything- I just couldn't sleep. I had mostly looked at the sky, trying to find some stars. How could there be not even a single star in Forks? It seemed almost impossible. But it was so. Forks had a forever starless night. It was possible that there was one place where it wasn't so, but I didn't dare try to test my suspicion.

''Ang, what's wrong?'' Ben asked.

''That guy from the theater is following us.'' Angela whispered, visibly clinging to Ben.

''Don't be so paranoid.'' Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Mike looked back, however, and gulped.

''She's right.'' He whispered. ''I don't know if it's the guy from the theater, but someone is following us.'' He added.

''It isn't illegal to head in the same direction as someone else.'' I said.

''It's really creepy.'' Angela murmured. Joshua glanced behind him and frowned, looking at Angela questioningly.

''I don't see anyone.'' He said. Angela looked back.

''Where did he go?'' She wondered out loud.

''Maybe he turned in another direction, because he wasn't really following us, but heading home.'' I suggested.

We continued down the sidewalk, Angela continuingly looking back. I stopped at a turn when the feeling got fiercer. I knew I wasn't just getting sick or anything. I took in a deep breath and looked up from the sidewalk, seeing the others looking worriedly at me- except Jessica who looked more like she was annoyed. I mustered up a smile and began to walk again, turning around the corner with them, but then stopped once more. The feeling started to change, and it felt as if something was being pulled inside of me with every step I took further. It was almost painful. I shook it off, ignoring the feeling as best as I could, as we neared the restaurant. Maybe some food would help. I was probably just hungry, not having eaten anything all day- or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself.

''Guys, he's back.'' Angela whispered.

''Angela, would you stop?'' Jessica groaned.

''I'm serious. He's standing just over there.'' She said, nodding her head in the direction.

''Oh my God, he is creepy.'' Jessica frowned. ''But it can't be the same. How did he get over there, without us knowing?'' She added.

''Yeah. Of course...but maybe we should just go into the restaurant.'' Mike suggested, glancing at La Bella Italia that we were close to.

''Agreed.'' Ben murmured.

''Guys.'' I rolled my eyes, and started turning towards the direction our supposed stalker was standing in. ''I doubt he's-'' I stopped, freezing in place when I saw it- or rather saw him.

He was leaning against the wall, practically hiding in the shadows. He was wearing blue jeans, a long-sleeved grey shirt and a black vest with a hood. The hood was pulled over his head so it was impossible to see his face. His hands were stuck in his jeans' pockets and I wasn't sure if he was looking in our direction or not. Not from where I stood.

But I could see something else. I could see his body form. And I could see more than that. I could see the way he was standing, the fact that he was unmoving and how he still seemed to be relaxed and _alive _in his statue-like state. It couldn't be, of course. But it still seemed like...it looked like...but it couldn't be. It was impossible. It just couldn't be- it _shouldn't_ be. My mind had to be toying with me. Yes, that was it. The lack of food had somehow effected my mind and caused me to start seeing things. That had to be it.

''Bella, you look like you've seen a ghost.'' Joshua said. ''Come on. Let's go.'' He said, taking my arm and starting to pull me away.

''No!'' I exclaimed, looking back at them and pulling my arm free. When I looked back towards the shadows, he was gone. ''No!'' I repeated and did the only thing I could think of.

I started to run.

''Bella, what are you doing?'' Angela shouted.

''Bella, stop!'' Joshua yelled.

I ignored them, however, and ran in the direction he had been in. I turned a corner and just ran. I had no idea which direction was the right one, but I hoped that I would know if I was going in the wrong direction. I couldn't just go back to the others and pretend nothing happened. Because it did. I had to find out if my suspicion was true. I just had to. Even if it was a hundred percent impossible, then I would thoroughly regret not finding out. I would never forgive myself if I didn't try.

I looked all around me as I ran, desperately trying to find him. Why had he disappeared? I didn't know, but I would find out. I turned around the corner and came to an empty street after a long while. I stopped to catch my breath but continued to look around, panting. I had been running as fast as I could for who knows how long. I wasn't going to give up, though. He had to be near. The sting, the almost painful feeling inside of me, wasn't as strong as before. It _had_ to mean he was near. Somewhere. But where? Where? Where was he? _Who_ was he? He couldn't be _him_. He had to be someone else, but then why was I feeling like this? Why did he look and stand like _him_?

_URGH! This is insane!_

My head was starting to hurt. Everything was so confusing. Maybe I had gone mad. But Angela was the first one to see him. Maybe I saw someone, when I looked. As I started to run again, I tried to come up with a logical explanation. Or at least an explanation that made at least a little bit of sense. But of course I couldn't come up with anything. I tried to focus on running and looking. There was not a single person in sight, though. I hoped the others weren't too worried about my sudden fleeing. I just couldn't waste time on trying to both come up with an explanation and try and convince them that I wasn't lying. I had to wait with that.

Joshua's POV:

''What the hell is that girl doing?'' I scowled.

''Acting weird like always.'' Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

''Bitch, don't make me slap you.'' I warned. She gasped and looked at me with shock, causing me to roll my eyes.

''We should go after her.'' Angela said.

''Why? Let her do what she wants.'' Jessica said.

''Jess, Port Angeles can be dangerous at night. Especially if you're alone.'' Ben said.

''It's not _that_ dangerous. It's probably just as dangerous as Forks.'' Jessica said, rolling her eyes once more. What was that freaking bitch's problem with Bella?

''We should still make sure she's safe.'' Mike said.

''She has a phone, doesn't she?'' Jessica argued.

''Listen, how about I go and find her and you lovebirdies go and get somethin' to eat?'' I suggested.

''Fine with me.'' Jessica said, already heading towards the restaurant and pulling Mike along with her.

''Okay.'' Angela sighed. ''Take the car. It'll be easier for you to find her, that way.'' She said, handing me the key. ''I'm really worried for her. Not only her safety but her sanity, too.'' She added.

''Don't worry, Angie. I'll find her and get her to spill what's been going on in that head of hers. And if she doesn't, we'll talk to Chief Daddy. You just join Mike and the bitch.'' I said.

''Okay.'' Angela murmured, slowly walking over to the restaurant with Ben, looking back at me.

''Don't worry, sis!'' I said, before I ran down the street to the car.

BPOV:

_Where are you?_

The streets were dark and hadn't it been for the streetlamps, I wouldn't have been able to see a thing. It was quiet and the only sound I could hear was the sound of my shoes patting against the sidewalk as I ran. I didn't want to give up, but my legs were starting to get sore. Barely eating and staying in bed all the time hadn't given me the best stamina. I wasn't sure how much more running my body could handle before it gave out, but I knew it wasn't enough. I wouldn't give up, though. This might have been my only chance.

My clumsiness and tiredness couldn't take running anymore. I fell on the pavement, scraping my right knee. My jeans already had holes on the knees, so the sidewalk cut through my skin. I hissed and shifted, so I was sitting with my right leg pulled to me. I used my hoodie's sleeve to wipe the blood away and put pressure on the wound. I scrunched my nose at the disgusting smell of salt and rust. I breathed through my mouth, hoping I wouldn't throw up. I couldn't waste time on this. I pushed myself up from the ground, ignoring the sting in my knee. I started jogging, my knee hurting too much to run, not to mention that I was almost completely out of energy.

I got a feeling that someone was watching me, but no one was around. I continued with my jog, but the feeling didn't go away. I glanced behind me and saw two guys, both walking a bit unsteadily. I could clearly see that they were drunk, so I hurried up and turned around a corner before stopping and leaning against the wall, as I clutched my knee with one hand. I tried to breathe steadily, but it wasn't working well. The smell of blood was making me dizzy. I could hear the two guys nearing, but stayed pressed against the wall.

They soon appeared and continued straight ahead, oblivious of me. They were both laughing but I didn't know what about, and with the way their laughs and chuckles were rather slurry, I was sure they were drunk. After a little while, when the two guys were out of view, I started walking down the new street, not quite having the strength to jog at the moment. I passed a streetlamp and decided to stop up, again. I leaned against the lamp, resting my head against it and closing my eyes. Just as I did so, I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and looked behind me, seeing the same two drunk guys.

''Hey, sugar!'' One of them called in a slurry voice. I stood immediately and continued to walk again, trying to be quick.

''Wait up!'' The other said.

That only made me hurry. I could hear them following me. I hoped that their drunken state would slow them down. When I glanced behind me, I saw the two passing the streetlamp I had just been leaning against. The light did that I could see them smirking as they followed me. I shuddered and tried to get away as quickly as possible. But then I saw two more men coming in my direction, both of them seeming drunk as well. Fear went through me, but I ignored it, continuing on my way. Perhaps I would just pass by them without any trouble.

But of course these two had to know my followers.

''There you are!'' One of the men behind me said.

''Here we are!'' One of them heading towards me chuckled. ''Where the hell did you go?'' He asked.

''We found something to play with.'' One of them behind me laughed. I gulped as the two men, heading my way, looked at me.

''Did you already start playing?'' One of them chuckled, both of them smirking at me.

''Of course not! We wanted to share.''

''Good.''

Seeing as there were no cars on the road, I started walking over to the other sidewalk. The men followed me, however, so I started to hurry up my steps, not the least bit interested in staying. I came to a line of stairs and chose to walk that way. There were trees surrendering the stairs and lack of light, so there was a good chance that the men wouldn't be able to see me. I had to temporarily put my search on hold, at least until I had gotten rid of my followers. Every time I bent my right leg to walk up a stair, it stung. I was relieved when I got to the top of the stairs. I wasn't very pleased with my knee and my thin hoodie, though. I was freezing. It was stupid running away from the others like that. Why didn't I think before acting?

''Why did you run off like that?''

I jumped and snapped my head in the direction of the voice, seeing three of the drunken guys walking towards me from an opposite direction. Where had they come from? And as if that wasn't enough, when I turned around to walk down the stairs, I saw the fourth guy walking up towards me, a big smirk plastered over his face.

''Stay away from me.'' I warned, my voice quiet and hoarse.

''Aw, don't be like that, sugar.'' The fourth guy said. The three other guys laughed and I shivered, both because of the cold and fear.

''I said; stay away from me.'' I repeated, my voice more confident. However, they just found it amusing, all four laughing.

''Don't worry. We'll just have our fun and leave. And who knows? You might enjoy it too.'' The fourth guy, the one who almost seemed to be the leader of the drunken group, said.

I stepped back, trying to find out how to defend myself. I didn't really know much self defensive. I could possibly be able to knee one or two. I just had to use my left knee and hope I wouldn't loose my balance on my right foot. I had gotten a bit of strength and could maybe be able to throw a decent punch. Of course I didn't workout or anything, so what strength I had, I might very well have lost. But that didn't mean I shouldn't try and fight. Screaming might work. There had to be someone else around. If I screamed loud enough...maybe I would catch someone's attention. So punching, screaming, kneeing and running were my choices. It seemed easy enough- that usually meant that it was anything but.

The fourth guy came to the top of the stairs and walked directly toward me. I saw that the other guys just stayed back, watching with smirks. I stepped backward and he reached out toward me. I slapped his hand when he tried to grab my arm and that just seemed to amuse him. I fisted my hands and held them up, ready to fight if necessary. This just caused him to burst out laughing. His lack of believing my seriousness only caused me to get even more scared, not to mention it made me loose what confidence I had.

''Look at this, guys! Sugar here thinks she can fight!'' He laughed. His friends laughed with him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. ''It'll be easier if you just take what's coming.'' He smirked.

''Get off of me.'' I said, attempting to shout, but my voice didn't quite get the wanted volume. I tried to knee him, but mistakenly lifted my right leg. When I bent my knee, it stung once more and I cringed.

''Who wanna play first?'' The guy asked, pulling me with him towards the other guys. I swung my fist and hit him square in the face. He stumbled back and lost his grip on my arm. ''Little bitch!'' He cursed.

One of the other guys grabbed my arms and held me back. I kicked my left foot backward, hitting his knee. He threw me on the ground and I caught myself before my face could hit the concrete. I lifted myself up, stumbling into one of the other guys. He grinned and grabbed my left arm. I swung my right fist towards him, but he grabbed it before I could hit him. This wasn't going as well as I had hoped it would, and screaming didn't exactly seem like an option when I couldn't even shout.

''I think we need to teach this girl a little lesson.'' The leader of the group said, grabbing my face with one hand.

Headlights suddenly appeared around the corner as a car drove into the lot we seemed to be in. I gasped and the guys jumped back, throwing me to the ground once more. I looked up at the car and immediately recognized it. I got up to my feet as the car neared. It continued driving full force forward, not looking to have any intentions of stopping. It headed directly towards the group, shocking me- well, everyone, really.

I could see a male figure in the car, and logically I figured it was Joshua driving Mr. Weber's car- since Angela didn't have a car of her own, it had the one we took to Port Angeles. Just as it was barely an inch away from the four guys, it stopped immediately, making a loud screeching sound. In one quick motion, it had spun around and was heading towards me. The passenger seat's door sprung open right in front of me, and I just stood wide eyed.

''Get in.'' A male voice ordered from inside the car.

* * *

**Sick of waiting? Don't worry, next chapter is when it'll all happen.**

**R&R**


	8. Happy Valentines Day

_This can't be..._

''Get in!'' He repeated, more loudly.

I didn't need to be told a third time. I jumped into the car, slamming the door shut after me. My eyes stayed straight ahead, the darkness of the car making it impossible to see the driver next to me.

The car spun around in a quick movement and he drove directly towards the guys once more, causing three of them to fall and the fourth, the leader, to run off. He tightened his hands on the wheel and spun the car once more, before he drove away. I was shocked at how quickly we suddenly got on a road, where there were a couple of cars and people walking around on the sidewalk. He drove out in front of a car, causing the driver to beep at him. He seemed oblivious, blinded by anger. He drove past more cars, driving faster than what was allowed. The people and houses we passed began to turn into blurry figures. He almost hit a man that was walking across the road, barely missing him with a couple of inches.

Suddenly all the houses, the streetlamps and people were gone. The only thing I could see was the blurry figures that I assumed was trees. We were on a road, where most cars were almost driving as fast as him, and I could guess we were on the highway. But not for long. He drove to the side, almost hitting another car in the process, and parked the car next to a tree. He turned the engine off and everything turned silence. The only sound for a long time was the cars that passed by us. But then I heard a sudden loud breaking sound. I jumped at the sound I recognized as shattered glass, but didn't say anything nor looked his way.

''BASTARDS!'' He growled.

Then there was silence once more.

''Did they hurt you!'?'' He sneered. I just shook my head. He was breathing heavily, clearly furious. ''Please...please distract me so I don't...so I don't turn back and slaughter those vile, repulsing, disgusting, pitiful excuses for human beings.'' He growled.

''Mr. Weber won't like you breaking his car window.'' I murmured. He chuckled, darkly and humorlessly.

''I don't think he'll like me stealing it, either.'' He said.

''Then why didn't you use your own?'' I asked in a whisper. He didn't answer. I dared looking at him and let out a strangled sob, quickly looking away. I could feel his eyes on me but didn't look back. ''You shouldn't...you're suppose to be...I can't believe...you can't be...'' I muttered.

''Isabella.'' He whispered.

''Edward.'' I whispered.

I slowly turned to face him and saw it. Even in the dim light, I could see his perfection. His angular face, his pained and dark eyes, his tousled bronze hair and his muscular body, clad in blue jeans, grey shirt and black vest. It had been him. Not only had it been him, it _was_ him. He was right here, right next to me. He was alive. He was alive!

''Oh God.'' I sobbed.

He cupped my cheek, his eyes looking directly into mine with such intensity, had I not been sitting, I would have fallen. He crushed his lips to mine, cupping my face with both of his hands. I gripped his vest, sobbing as our lips met in a passionate kiss. Had it not been for my stinging knee, sore legs and pounding heart, I could have sworn that this wasn't real but just a dream. But it was real. It _had_ to be real. My mind couldn't come up with such a perfect hallucination. I couldn't possibly be imagining this kiss. His marble lips, his sweet taste, his alluring scent and his dazzling eyes. These things were all him. These things all belonged to Edward.

I let my hands wander down his chest, feeling the physical prove of him. When my hands came to his lap, however, I jumped back from the kiss as my hand got a piece of glass stuck in it. I looked at Edward with panicked eyes, but to my surprise, he chuckled. He gently took my hand, pulling out the glass tenderly and kissing my palm, without smearing any blood on him. He then ripped a piece of his shirt's sleeve off and wrapped it around my hand. I looked at him with surprise, wondering why he didn't storm out of the car and leave me. But he didn't. He just sat there as if nothing was wrong.

''I've missed you so much.'' He whispered, softly. ''Isabella, it's been torture being away from you.'' He added.

''I've missed you too.'' I whispered.

He brushed his lap for glass and I looked at the window that was completely shattered. He pulled me to him and I sat in his lap. He wrapped his arm as tightly around me, as he could without hurting me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his neck. My head was swirling, trying to follow up with everything that had just happened. When it did, I started sobbing once more. I clutched his waist and cried into his neck. He kissed my hair and rubbed my back, soothingly. It took me a while to realize he was sobbing as well. I looked up and met his eyes. He crushed his lips to mine once more. Tears continued to fall from my eyes, as we kissed.

Joshua's POV:

''This is really scary.'' Angela said.

''Daddy's going to get pissed.'' I groaned. ''Who's going to tell him his car got stolen?'' I asked. ''Not it!'' I quickly shouted.

''No way! I'm not telling him.'' Angela said.

''Guys, I still can't get a hold of Bella.'' Ben said, coming over to over table. I sighed along with Angela, both of us putting our phones down on the table. ''I think we should call the police.'' He said.

''We need to report daddy's car stolen, too.'' I said.

''Is Mike still trying to get a hold of her?'' Angela asked.

''Yeah, and Jessica is trying to make him give up.'' Ben sighed.

''Seriously, why do any of you hang around that bitch?'' I asked. I had no idea why my sweet sister was friends with that bitch. They had nothing in common and she was...well, a bitch. She was always mean towards everyone and a snobby little self-centered slut.

''Josh, let's just focus on getting a hold on Bella. I really don't like that we're just sitting here and eating while she's out there, all alone and out of her mind.'' Angela sighed.

''Come on, Angie. It's not like she's gone crazy or anything.'' I said.

''What if she has?'' Ben murmured.

''Ben!'' Angela gasped.

''Seriously, think about it. What if she's gotten into some bad stuff like...I don't know, drugs or alcohol.'' He said.

''Benny-Boy, you take that back! My Bella-Beans is neither a drug addict nor an alcoholic, capeesh?'' I asked.

''Then what's going on with her?'' He asked.

BPOV:

''Edward, you don't seem bothered by my blood.'' I mused.

''I'm not. Well, not as much as before.'' He said.

''Why not?'' I asked.

''Let's not talk of that now. We can talk about it later.'' He said, continuing to stroke my hair with his right hand.

''There'll be a later?'' I smiled, taking a quick whiff from the jacket Edward had given me- it smelled just like him.

''I've told you before, love. There'll be a forever.'' He whispered, rubbing my arm with his left hand.

_Love...I've missed that..._

''I thought I lost you.'' I started crying again.

''Oh, love. We'll talk everything out later. Okay? But for now, just let me hold you. I've missed you so much.'' He said. I sniffled and nodded, but then gasped and pulled away from him.

''Oh, no! I completely forgot about the others!'' I exclaimed, my voice hoarse as I spoke.

''I should probably return the car as well.'' He murmured.

''In this state?'' I questioned.

''Hmmm...I'll figure something out.'' He said. He returned me to the passenger seat and turned the car on. ''La Bella Italia?'' He smiled. I frowned, another question coming to my mind.

''Were you the one-''

''Bella, we'll have plenty of time to talk. Later.'' He said, taking my hand, as he turned back on the road. As we sped down the road, I saw that he was driving 60 mph. That was extremely slow to him. He never drove slow. He _hated_ slow- he practically despised it. Yet, he didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. Did he want to take his time?

''I love you.'' I whispered. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes; it was almost too much to take- _almost_. I could never get enough of his love.

''I love you too, Isabella. More than anything.'' He whispered.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled, closing my eyes and just enjoying having him back. _He_ was back. My Edward, my lover, my life, my reason for being was back. We were going to get forever. But I didn't want to think about that now. I didn't want to think about anything. I just wanted to enjoy the fact that I had my Edward back. Everything would be alright now- everything was going to be fine.

I heard him humming my lullaby and that just made me smile even wider. I fought against sleep, not wanting to spend the time I had with him, sleeping. I wanted to be awake every moment, even if it was spent in silence. I let out a sigh of contentment, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. For some it only seemed like a bit over a month. For me...a day felt like years, so it was easy to figure out that a month felt like eternity. It felt like torture, being away from Edward for any amount of time. It was like we were two halves of a whole and when we were apart, we were incomplete. I needed him, always.

''We're here.'' Edward whispered, his voice soft but also sad. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him. He was looking down at me, sadness in his eyes. I looked straight ahead and saw we were just a little away from the restaurant, parked under a streetlamp. I looked back at him, frowning.

''When will I see you again?'' I asked, frowning.

''Soon.'' He answered, kissing my forehead.

''But-''

''Soon.'' He repeated. I continued to frown and tightened my arms around him, not quite satisfied with the answer. ''I love you and I will see you. There is nothing I would love more than to just take you away and spend eternity, with just you and me. But we have to remember to think about everything else. I can't risk loosing you, because I didn't think things through. If I come with you or if you don't go into that restaurant and join your friends, it will cause trouble for all of us.'' He sighed.

''All of us?'' I gasped. ''Does that mean-'' I didn't get to finish again.

''You didn't think I was here all by myself, did you?'' He smiled.

''Alice? Esme? Carlisle?'' I questioned in an excited voice, about to mention my two wonderful brothers when someone else came to my mind. ''Rosalie?'' I scowled. His eyes turned coal black and he glared straight ahead, tightening his hand on the wheel.

''We'll talk later.'' He said through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. ''Go join your friends. And do not wander around alone.'' He said.

''I won't. But...what will you be doing?'' I asked.

''Don't worry. I'll be near.'' He winked.

''You better.'' I grinned.

''Go.'' He said, kissing my cheek once again.

''Promise I'll see you again. And soon. Really, really soon.'' I pleaded.

''I promise we will see each other again in not so long.'' He said. ''Now, go. Your friends are about to call the police, and one is even considering calling your father, whom I doubt you wish to know about this.'' He added.

''They're calling Charlie?'' My eyes widened.

''They're about to. Hurry. Don't worry about me.'' He said. ''Perhaps I should keep the jacket. We wouldn't want your friends to think you've gone shopping, while they were worrying.'' He chuckled- I smiled at the sound.

I slowly pulled away from him. When I had let go, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me for another kiss. It didn't last long, however, as he pulled back sooner than I liked. I took my time with taking off his jacket and returning it to him. I opened the door and slowly walked out, keeping my eyes on him, fearing that he would disappear if I looked away. I closed the door after me and watched him for a moment. He smiled and I smiled back as I slowly walked backwards. The light from the streetlamp did that I could see him. I blew him a kiss and with thanks to the light, I saw him wink. This made me smile even more as I walked over to the restaurant, which I neared too fast. I stood by the door for a moment and looked at him.

I let out a sigh and walked into the restaurant. The first thing that happened, when I walked in, was that I was hit by the smell of food- the smell of delicious food. I suddenly felt extremely hungry. And extremely thirsty. It was like everything was coming to me. Thirst, hunger, coldness, sleepiness...but I would have to take care of the first two, first.

''Bella!'' Someone shouted. I turned towards the sound and saw Joshua, looking at me with relief, as he ran towards me. ''Girl, where've you been?'!'' He shouted.

''No where.'' I said, smiling.

''What happened to your knee? And your hand? And...why the hell are you smiling like a madman?'' He frowned.

''Josh, can we talk later? I'm starving.'' I said, walking past him, towards the booth where I saw everyone else sitting. All of them were, except for Jessica, holding their phones. ''Hey guys. Did you order yet?'' I asked, sitting across from Jessica and Mike.

''Bella, why did you run off like that?'' Angela asked. I didn't answer her but looked over the table, seeing that they all had drinks but no food. But there was a basket of breadsticks.

''So, did you order or not?'' I asked, taking a breadstick.

''Bella, are you crazy or something? You just ran away and came back, looking like...this! And you're not even going to tell us where you went or what you did?'' Joshua asked.

''Nope.'' I said. ''These are really good.'' I murmured, taking another breadstick. The others looked at me as if I was insane. ''You didn't call Charlie, did you?'' I asked.

''We were about to.'' Angela answered.

''Well, good you didn't.'' I said. ''Hey, Ang, what did I do with my jacket?'' I asked.

''You left it in the car.'' She answered. ''But apparently it's gone. Joshua couldn't find it, so we're assuming someone stole it.'' She said.

''Bummer.'' I said.

Joshua frowned and sat next to me, looking at me with a strange expression. I just ignored it and continued to eat the breadsticks. The others were looking strangely at me too, but Jessica broke the silence, starting to talk about the upcoming Spring dance- apparently they went with Spring instead of Valentines Day, because they thought more people would come. A waitress came over while she was telling about the possible themes, and I almost jumped with joy. I immediately ordered two cokes and the mushroom ravioli, too hungry to be picky. The others ordered their food as well and the waitress went out to get the food. She soon enough returned with two cokes for me and more breadsticks, as I had eaten all of them.

The others kept looking strangely at me, as Jessica continued to talk, with me being the only one listening- or rather pretending to. The food couldn't arrive soon enough, and I immediately started eating. I already finished my two cokes and ordered another one, currently oblivious to the fact that I was supposed to pay for it all. Eventually the others stopped staring at me and started eating, which I was thankful for. I finished eating before anyone else and once again began to eat the breadsticks. God, I was so hungry.

''Do you want any desert? We've got a Valentines Day special.'' The waitress told.

_Oh, I completely forgot it's Valentines Day._

''What do you guys say?'' Ben asked.

''Nothing for me.'' Mike said.

''I'm finished.'' Jessica said.

''I just think, we should head home.'' Angela said.

''Agreed.'' Joshua said.

''Fine by me.'' I said, shrugging.

''We'll just have the check, please.'' Ben said.

''Alright.'' The waitress said, leaving and then coming back with the check.

''This should cover me and Angela.'' Ben said.

''Here's for me and Jessica.'' Mike said.

''Well, I know Bella wanna pay for herself, so here's for me.'' Joshua said, slipping the money into the check with the others.

''Oh.'' I breathed. ''Um, can I see that?'' I asked.

Joshua handed me the checkbook and I looked at how much the dish and drinks cost me. I gulped and started searching for my wallet. But as soon as my hands went into my pockets, I touched something that felt paper-like. I pulled the item out and held back a gasp. That was definitely not my money- I would never walk around with that much in my pocket. I immediately knew where it came from.

_Edward, you sneaky vampire..._

''Wow, Bella. That's an awful big tip you're giving there.'' Joshua said, as I slipped the money into the checkbook.

''I guess I'm in a generous mood.'' I shrugged, smiling.

''I'd say!'' Ben exclaimed, staring wide-eyed.

''Let's go, shall we?'' I continued to smile, as I stood and walked out of the restaurant, the others slightly behind me.

''Why are you suddenly in such a good mood, Bella-Baby?'' Joshua asked, placing his arm around my shoulders.

''Don't ask.'' I shook my head. ''Do you think there'll be enough room in Jess's car for all of us?'' I asked.

''Someone might have to sit in someone else's lap. You think Benny would mind me sitting in his?'' He asked in a whisper. I laughed, a real happy laugh. ''You really are in a good mood.'' He mused.

''Get used to it.'' I said.

We continued down the street. The others were right behind us. Jessica continued to ramble on about the dance to Mike, making me think, he hadn't asked her to the dance yet. Angela was whispering something to Ben with a worried expression, and it didn't take a genius to guess, that it was about me. I could soon enough see Jessica's car and was surprised at what I saw on the opposite side of the road. Joshua seemed to have noticed it as well, seeing as he gasped and ran over towards it. I frowned, wondering what Edward was thinking, returning the car. I hurriedly walked over to the car, suddenly filled with new energy.

''I thought, you said the car was stolen? What's it doing on the other side of the road?'' Angela asked, running over to us along with Ben.

''Oh my God! Look at the window! Daddy's gonna kill us!'' Joshua exclaimed, looking at the shattered window.

''Why would someone take the car and then put it back?'' Ben asked.

''And the radio is gone!'' Joshua groaned after opening the door.

''So, they stole the radio, put the car on the other side of the road and left?'' Angela questioned.

''Looks like it.'' I said.

''Can we still drive it?'' Ben asked.

''There's some glass here and there, so we have to be careful. But besides that, I see no reason not to.'' Joshua shrugged.

''Let's get home then.'' I said.

…

''Hey dad!'' I said, as I walked inside.

''Hey Bella. How was your outing?'' He asked.

''Great!'' I answered, pulling off my shoes and jacket, before I walked into the living room. ''Just great.'' I grinned and walked over to where he was sitting in his beloved leather chair. ''I'm tired, so I'll just head to bed now, okay?'' I asked, smiling.

''Sure, Bells.'' He said, frowning.

''Night.'' I said, kissing his cheek.

''Night.'' He said, as I walked out of the living room.

I was at the top of the stairs in mere seconds. I walked into my room and looked through my drawers, finding Edward's shirt and boxers. I took a whiff and could only smell him. I decided against wearing them, just incase it actually smelled of sweat and salty tears. I picked out a pair of midnight blue pants and a light blue top. Yes, blue. I even picked out blue socks and put a blue hoodie on my rocking chair incase I got cold from only wearing a top- the only thing that wasn't blue was my bra and boyshorts, but that was only because I didn't have any blue underwear. I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom, heading straight for the shower. I made sure my hair was thoroughly washed and there wasn't a drop of blood or as much as a dot of dirt on me. I had almost forgotten about my hand and knee, but was reminded when the hot water hit my knee and made it sting once more.

I got dressed and continued to the sink, brushing my teeth. I checked for any food that might be left but found none, thankfully. I dried my hair and pulled a brush through the tangled mess. I walked back into my room and turned off all lights before I walked over to my bed. I felt extremely warm for some reason, so I walked over to my window and opened it just a tad. I knew I would probably regret it later, when I was freezing. I went back to my bed and just sat on it, leaning against my pillows. I bit my lip, as I thought back to seeing Edward again. I was aching for him, wanting to see him again. And soon. Very, very soon.

''Night Edward. Happy Valentines Day.'' I whispered, as I slipped under the covers. ''And thanks for dinner.'' I added with a smile. I closed my eyes and was drifting off to dreamland soon enough. As I fell asleep, I could have sworn that I heard someone humming...humming something very familiar.

EPOV:

''Happy Valentines Day, Isabella. I will never loose you again.'' I smiled, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. ''And thank _you_ for letting me pay.'' I chuckled, as I settled in next to her.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! And of course it was Edward in the car- I wouldn't be _that_ mean.**

**R&R**


	9. Let's Talk

BPOV:

_What's that?_

I felt something touching my hair. And...what was I holding on to? It seemed hard...cold...what could it be...

My eyes shot open as I gasped, flying up from the bed.

''Edward!'' I screamed, only to have a hand come over my mouth, muffling my words. My eyes widened- Charlie!

''Calm down, love.'' He chuckled, removing his hand. He pushed me back down on the bed, lying behind me so we were spooning. ''Your father left a few minutes ago. He was called to work because of a problem that happened in Port Angeles. Apparently someone stole a car, broke the window, took the radio and then returned the car.'' He chuckled.

''Why did you take the radio?'' I asked, amused.

''So there was a reason for the broken window. Their insurance will pay for the damage, but even so, I'll find a way to repay them.'' He said. ''How did you sleep?'' He asked, pulling me closer to him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

''Best sleep I've had for a long time.'' I answered, placing my hands on his, smiling.

''You did sleep for quite a while. It doesn't surprise me. You still look very tired. Would you like to go back to sleep?'' He asked.

''No.'' I shook my head and turned in his arms. ''I don't want to waste another second.'' I whispered.

I leaned my head up to his and he leaned his face down to mine. He pressed his lips to mine, tenderly. I let out a sigh, my eyes closing as I slipped my hands up his chest, placing them on his shoulders. His hands weren't as innocent, however, as he slipped them down to cup my ass and pull me closer to him. The kiss stayed soft and sweet, more loving than lustful. I couldn't believe I had my lover back- which reminded me about something else. I slowly pulled away from the kiss, my eyes opening again. I saw his eyes were closed but when I pulled away, they opened as he frowned. He pulled away from me with worry and spoke before I could.

''Bella...do you still want me?'' He asked, almost inaudible.

''Of course! Why would you think otherwise?'' I asked.

''It's just...well, you're...you're not...'' He looked away from me, staring at the wall I had gotten to know so well.

''I'm not what?'' I asked, frowning.

''You're not wearing your ring.'' He whispered.

''And _I'm_ the silly one.'' I laughed, shaking my head.

He looked back at me, confused. I sat up on the bed and crawled over Edward, sitting on his torso. He looked up at me, still confused but now curious as well. I leaned to the drawer and opened it, finding the velvet box. I opened the box, smiling as my eyes met the diamond covered ring. Before I could say or do anything, he took the box. He looked at the ring and then at me, love and adoration in his eyes. He took the ring and placed the box on the nightstand. I smiled at the joy in his eyes as he took my left hand and gingerly slipped the ring on its rightful place.

''I wear it most of the time. But not when Charlie or anyone else is around. I don't want them questioning the reason for why I'm wearing an engagement ring- I doubt I can tell them my vampire lover proposed.'' I said.

''So...you'll still marry me?'' He asked.

''Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you just try and stop me.'' I said, poking him on the chest. ''God, I have so many questions.'' I sighed, placing my head on his shoulder, nuzzling my face in his neck.

''Ask away.'' He said, stroking my hair.

''What...what happened after I...I...um, left?'' I asked.

''Next.'' He said.

''But that's an easy one.'' I said, looking up at his face. His expression was one of pain and fury.

''Next.'' He repeated, his expression the same.

''How can you be here?'' I asked.

''I honestly don't know. One moment I was outside of the woods...next I knew, I was in an abandoned house in Chicago. And if that wasn't confusing enough, Emmett was in the mountains of Tennessee, Jasper in Texas, Alice in a forest in Mississippi, Carlisle in London...we were pretty much spread around. But Alice saw each of us and was in charge of getting us all back together. However, Carlisle being all the way in England, it took him a bit longer to find his way back to us. We all realized that we had returned to the exact place we had been changed, somehow. Thankfully, no human saw us. We had to take care of many things and therefore it took me a while to find my way back to you- I am greatly sorry for that. But the thing just was...we remembered.'' He told.

''Remembered?'' I questioned.

''Being trapped in the book.'' He said, looking at me.

''What happened?'' I asked in a whisper.

''It was a long time ago. A very long time ago. Alice and Jasper had just joined our family. We moved to Forks as it seemed to be the perfect place for us- a small, closed up, rainy town. We had been here a couple of days, when we chose to hunt. Jasper wasn't quite used to the lifestyle quite yet, so when he smelled humans, he followed the scent. Emmett and I managed to stop him. He was only slightly stronger, as he had started to feed from animals, but still had some human blood in his system. We crossed the line to La Push, trying to hold Jasper back. We smelled a deer not that far away and took him to it. It was then that it happened, while he was drinking. About four Quileutes found us, all in human shape. I read from their mind, that they wanted to attack us, but I told them, we meant them no harm, before they could do so. As we were explaining our different lifestyle, the others came and joined us. Alice had seen us disappearing from her visions and got worried, so they had followed our scents and found us.

''Carlisle took the lead and explained our diet. The wolves had trouble believing us, as Jasper's eyes were still red and most of the others were black. Only Carlisle and I had topaz eyes, and even they were almost black. They couldn't deny the fact, that they had seen Jasper feeding from the deer, however. The wolves heard us out, and then they explained themselves. The Quileutes are apparently descended from wolves and their natural enemies are vampires- they thought, it was their duty to protect humans from my kind. I accidentally answered an unspoken question- one of the wolves was wondering, why such a crowded coven as ours was in Forks. Because of that, I was forced to tell my power, the biggest mistake. One of the wolves, the leader, suggested a treaty between us- Ephraim, was his name, I believe. All of the wolves were shocked and some even angered. But then they looked at Ephraim, and the expression on his face told them everything, they needed to know. But because they knew my power, they guarded their thoughts around us.

''Soon enough we were at the new house Esme had bought. The wolves showed a book they claimed to withhold all treaties they made. I doubted them, but Carlisle trusted them- another mistake. They wished for us to write our full name and where we were whilst writing the treaty. One by one we were sucked into that..._book_.'' He sneered the word. ''And every time one of us was sucked into it, we forgot about the person. Then we were suddenly all in the book, along with the house and everything else we owned. But we didn't remember coming into the book- all we remembered was moving to Forks.'' He said, sighing.

''Sam told me the book was created to trap vampires. Ephraim created the book- he was Jacob's grandfather.'' I told.

''Of course _Jacob_ is related to him.'' Edward growled.

''Why are you first here now? Did it really take that much time to get back together again?'' I asked.

''We had to take care of some business. As said, we remembered- and I mean everything from before we were trapped in the book.'' He said.

''And what exactly is that?'' I asked, holding back a yawn- I was really tired.

''Another vegetarian coven.'' He answered, nonchalantly.

''You know another vampire coven?'' I asked.

''Well, we know more than one. Sadly, only one of them share our lifestyle. We thought it best to go see them, since they are close friends. They were quite confused and when we- or rather the others- explained what had happened, they offered to help us kill the wolves.'' He told. I stiffened at his words, not quite sure how to feel about it. ''Carlisle explained, we had no intentions of starting a war, however. We stayed with them for a while, taking care of documentaries and other things as such, getting ready to take a new permanent residence.'' He said.

''Where?'' I whispered, frowning.

''Here, of course.'' He chuckled.

''Here? As in here-here? As in rainy town Forks deep in Washington state?'' I questioned.

''Of course. What did you think? I was going to live in another state, far away from you? Never.'' He smiled.

''You're going to live in Forks?'' I asked. He nodded. ''You're going to live in Forks!'' I squealed- this time it wasn't a question. He grinned at that. ''Am I acting too excited?'' I asked.

''Not at all. I'm quite pleased with your reaction.'' He said. ''Do you have any other questions?'' He asked.

''I was told time moves faster in the book. How long have I been gone from your point of view?'' I asked.

''Two months.'' He said, sadly.

''Two months?'' My eyes widened. ''It's only been a month for me- then again, I don't think _only_ quite fits. But it seems unfair.'' I said.

''Bella, I don't care which of us was without the other the longest. I only care about us being with one and another.'' He said, softly.

''I've missed your sweetness and charming personality.'' I said, grinning. ''Oh, I almost forgot, where are the others?'' I asked.

''They're...taking care of things.'' He answered.

''You gotta give me more than that.'' I said.

''Well, Alice had a vision of us being in Forks. She saw that our house and our things had somehow escaped the book as well. So, everyone is at the house, making sure it looks like we've just moved in- Carlisle is going to work at the local hospital, and to make us look more normal, he invited his sure to be new boss over. Most of them are repainting, something Esme has wanted to do for a while, whilst others are acting as the average teenager, running around the house and complaining about each other.'' He chuckled.

''How are they?'' I asked.

''Excited, happy, relieved...'' He answered.

''Relieved?'' I questioned.

''Well, they thought themselves to be fictional, so they're relieved to find out, that they're real.'' He said.

''Oh.'' I breathed, looking at my friend; the wall.

''Bella.'' He whispered, sitting up with me still lying on him. He moved me so I was half on his lap, half cuddled into his side. He placed a finger under my chin and tipped it up, making my eyes meet his. ''None of them- nor I- blame you.'' He said.

''But-''

''No buts. I don't want anything negative to get in the way of our reunion. I have been waiting too long for this.''

''You're too perfect.'' I sighed.

''You don't see yourself clearly enough, love.'' He said.

''I've missed you calling me love.'' I said, getting teary-eyed.

''I've missed your kindness.'' He replied. ''Not to mention your beauty, your humor, your caring and gentle personality, your brilliant mind and the way you get emotional because of my love for you.'' He smiled. I smiled back, hiding my face in his chest. My cheeks felt strange, the feeling familiar and yet also unfamiliar. ''I've missed that as well. Exquisite.'' He whispered, stroking my cheek with his index finger.

I realized what the feeling was. For the first time, in a very long time, I was blushing. Edward had brought back my blush. And also my hunger, I realized, when my stomach growled. I blushed once more, embarrassed at the loud noise, but Edward simply chuckled and got out of bed, lifting me bridal style. I let out a small shriek and looked up at him with surprise. He winked and I giggled, despite the lack of comedy. This man could make me giggle, laugh, smile and blush just by doing something as innocent- and for him, _normal_- as lifting me into his arms.

''I suppose it's time for the human to eat.'' He said.

''I suppose so. But I have a couple of more questions.'' I said.

''Well, how about you eat and I talk?'' He suggested.

''What's for breakfast?'' I asked.

''Whatever your heart, or rather stomach, desire.'' He said as he carried me out of my room and down the stairs.

''I'm so hungry I could eat just about anything. Even blood, though, that's more something to drink.'' I joked. He didn't reply, seemingly not finding my joke amusing. I frowned but didn't question him. ''Or maybe a horse. But I doubt we've got that in the fridge. Well, at least I hope not.'' I said- this, he chuckled at.

''You have such a strange mind.'' He said.

''What? You _do _want to find a horse in your fridge?'' I replied, making him laugh. ''I'm a freak, remember?'' I teased.

''You are far from a freak, Bella. Confusing and surprising, yes. But no freak. I know freak. I once read the mind of a schizophrenic. Now, I wouldn't say this man was a freak, as I hear voices in my head as well, but do you know how frustrating and mentally painful, it is to hear hundred of peoples' thoughts along with one person, who is having a discussion with himself, while three other people are screaming at him? I feel bad for the guy, but he should be thankful, he could only hear four people.'' Edward sighed.

''When did you read a schizophrenic's mind?'' I asked.

''It was in my rebel years.'' He shrugged as he walked into the kitchen.

''You really have to call that something else.'' I said.

''How come?'' He asked.

''Because...it sounds sexy instead of scary.'' I murmured, blushing. He laughed, his body vibrating with the sound.

''Only _you_ would think that.'' He said as he placed me in a chair- coincidentally my usual seat. I assumed he could smell my scent all over it. ''What do you think. I should call it instead, then?''

''I don't know. Your teenage years?''

''I have trouble believing that, that's more fitting. How many teenagers go around playing God by killing bad people?'' He asked, walking over to the fridge and opening it.

''I was more thinking about the running away from your family, part. Not the vampire part.'' I said.

''I suppose, in some ways, teenage years can be fitting.'' He murmured. ''Now, breakfast. What does the human want?'' He asked, smiling.

''The human would absolutely love something quick, so she can eat now, since she's starving.'' I said.

''Quick, but eatable. Easy enough.'' He muttered, looking into the fridge. He scrunched his nose in disgust, as he found a plate with Charlie's leftovers- he had decided to order pizza, since I wasn't home to cook. ''Um, is this still eatable?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' I answered with a laugh. ''You can just heat it in the microwave.'' I said, pointing towards it.

''You want pizza for breakfast?'' He asked.

''Why not?'' I shrugged. ''I've been dead for the last month. I should live a little. One pizza at a time.'' I joked.

''If you say so.'' He said, closing the fridge and walking over to the microwave. I held back a laugh, when I saw him about to put it in.

''You're suppose to take the cover off, first.'' I said.

''Right.'' He murmured. He pulled the cover off and then put the plate in the microwave, closing it and then staring at the buttons. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

''Two minutes should be fine.'' I said.

He set the timer and then walked back over to me, kneeling by me. I looked at him, questioningly. He lifted my left hand and looked at the ring, the joy back in his eyes. I couldn't believe, he actually thought, I wouldn't marry him- it was insane! He was everything to me, and I would never want anyone but him. I had honestly feared that _he_ wouldn't want _me_ anymore. Now that he knew, he was real, and he had an entire world to find someone to spend the rest of eternity with- but no, he chose me. Of all the people in the world, he chose me. I could only hope, he wouldn't regret his choice. And I was going to do my best, to make sure he didn't. I hoped, I could be a good enough wife.

_Oh my God, wife...Charlie! Renée!_

Suddenly real life came back, and I realized things had changed.

''You look scared, love.'' Edward said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I cleared my throat, tugging at my pants with my right hand.

''I'm not scared.'' I mumbled.

''What's wrong?'' He asked, concerned.

''Hey, no negativity today. Remember?''

Before he could argue or even begin to reply, the microwave dinged. He rose and walked over to it, taking out the plate and walking back over to me. He placed the pizza in front of me and moved a chair next to me, sitting down on it. I just looked at the pizza for a moment, trying to convince myself that this _was_ real. I couldn't possibly be dreaming- maybe hallucinating, but my mind couldn't possibly be _that_ good. It couldn't possibly get Edward so right and so real- it would be surreal if it could. I tried not to think too much about it and started to eat.

''You said, you had other questions.'' Edward said.

''How many vampires do you know?'' I asked.

''A couple of covens and a few nomads.'' He shrugged.

''A couple?'' My eyes widened. ''And they...'' I cleared my throat. ''And they all drink from humans?'' I questioned.

''Don't worry your little head about that, love.'' He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. ''They are all our friends and would never hunt anywhere near our homes. They don't really travel through the US, but mostly South America and in Europe. There are some of them that have a somewhat permanent residence in certain countries.'' He told.

''How many people are in the other vegetarian coven?'' I asked.

''Five, originally.'' He answered.

''There's always that one single vampire.'' I joked, not quite hearing the 'originally' part.

''Three when we left. Only Eleazar and Carmen, the oldest in the coven, are mates.'' He said. He looked like he was about to continue, but I very possibly cut him off

''So there's like three single guys, two single guys and a girl or whatever?'' I questioned, as I took a bite.

''Three females, actually. When we left, of course.'' He said. ''Now-'' Before he could finish his sentence, I choked on my pizza and coughed, violently. Edward patted my back, gently. ''Careful.''

''Three!'?'' I shrieked.

''What's wrong, Bella?'' He frowned.

''You know three vegetarian female vampires, who are naturally absolutely gorgeous like Rosalie and Alice?'!'' I shouted.

''You're jealous?'' He questioned, confused, frowning.

''Of course I am!'' I yelled.

''Bella, I only have eyes for you. I was never interested in any of them, and still aren't, even though they were interested in me.'' He said, nonchalantly.

''They were interested in you!'?'' I gasped. ''God, of course they were! And I bet they threw themselves at you too!'' I seethed.

''Bella, calm down.'' He chuckled.

''Calm down? How am I suppose to calm down, now that I know three gorgeous girls, who are all vampires, are after you!'?''

''Bella, you're so much more than any of them could ever be. Yes, they have the plain vampire beauty, but it is nothing- and I truly mean absolutely nothing- compared to how beautiful you are.'' He whispered in my ear, softly. I blushed and looked down at my lap. ''Besides, only one of them is single now. The others found mates, while we were gone.'' He added.

''B-but you said five.'' I frowned.

''Originally. When we last saw them, they were just a coven of five. I would have told you, but you cut me off. I apologies, however. I should have told you, they had mates. I just wanted to tell you, that the two new members weren't originally part of them, but joined after we went into the book.'' He said. ''But mates or not, I have only ever loved you, and I will continue to only love you, okay?''

''I just...I don't like it.'' I murmured.

''Forget about it then. It doesn't matter anyway.'' He said.

''Edward, every girl in the world wants you. Everywhere we will ever go, there'll be someone wanting to take you away from me. And I know you love me and you wouldn't just leave me for some...human bimbo, but...how can I be absolutely sure that I won't loose you to the perfect woman? If you ever met a beautiful, smart, female vampire...you might choose her over me. Especially if she's after you.'' I whispered.

''Bella.'' He sighed, taking a hold of my chin and making me look at him. His eyes were an intense, soft, butterscotch color that made me melt. ''I would never want anyone but you. That I swear to you. Forever, remember?'' He smiled.

''I remember.'' I smiled. ''So, what are we going to do for today?'' I asked.

''Well, your father won't be back until late tonight.'' He said.

''So you're psychic now?'' I teased.

''No. But I do know one.'' He said, still smiling. ''Do you want to go see our family?'' He asked.

''I'd love to.'' I grinned. ''But I'd rather just be with you- at least for today.'' I said.

''Alright. Would you like to spend it here and ask the rest of your questions?'' He asked. I nodded. ''Might I be allowed to take a look at you room, whilst you do so?'' He asked.

''Why do you want to look around my room?'' I asked.

''Just to see what you have in it. A room can tell a lot about a person, and I was just wondering if your room matched your personality. It does have books lying around, everywhere- as expected.'' He said, jokingly.

''You have books everywhere, too.'' I mumbled as I finished my pizza.

''Exactly.'' He whispered in my ear. I shivered, as his icy breath blew on my ear- but it wasn't because of the temperature. ''Cold?'' He asked.

''Dazzled.'' I smiled.

…

''So, you had Alice keeping an eye on me, and that's how you knew I was in Port Angeles?'' I questioned.

''Yes. Does that bother you?'' He asked.

''No. I feel...warm, honestly. It's nice to know, you were always watching over me.'' I said, smiling.

''But there were times, when she couldn't see you, for some reason. It worried me greatly. But then you came back and...'' He didn't finish his sentence. I looked up from his neck, where I had my face nuzzled, to see his eyes filled with pain.

''And what?'' I asked, frowning.

''There were so many times, if not all...'' Again he didn't finish his sentence. I moved, so I was straddling him, instead of sitting on his lap. I moved the pillow he had set between us, so I wouldn't get too cold or uncomfortable. I set the pillow next to the others on my bed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

''What is it?'' I asked. He looked me directly in the eyes.

''You were crying so much.'' He whispered.

''I missed you.'' I replied, leaning my head on his chest.

''My sweet, fragile, little lamb.'' He smiled and wrapped his arms around me as well, holding me tightly to him.

''Lamb?'' I questioned, curiously.

''You ever noticed, how sometimes we refer to Emmett as a bear?'' He asked, starting to stroke my hair- it was so soothing. I nodded, wondering what he was getting at. ''Well, it was all Emmett's idea, really. He thought we each needed to have assigned an animal to us. And I thought you should have one as well, as you are part of the family too.'' He said.

''So, Emmett made me a lamb?'' I questioned.

''No, that was more my decision. It was just something, I've been thinking about. You're the first I've mentioned it to. Would you mind getting another nickname?'' He asked, smiling once more.

''On two conditions.'' I said.

''And those are?''

''Tell me what animal you are. And also why a lamb fits me.''

''Well, Emmett thought, I was like a lion. I suppose a lamb fit you, because of the great difference between us. I could and naturally _should_ kill you. But I don't want to. I would never do anything, that could hurt you. Like a lion falling in love with a lamb. A fragile and innocent being, corrupted by the dark and dangerous being.'' He murmured.

''Well, I don't care.'' I said. ''I love you, _Mr. Lion_.'' I giggled.

''Do you now, Miss Lamb?'' He chuckled.

''Yes. I do.'' I grinned.

''Then say it again.'' He said, flipping us over, so I was on my back and he was hovering over me.

''I love you.'' I whispered, lifting my hand to caress his cheek.

''And I love you. With my whole being.'' He said, kissing my cheek. ''Anymore questions?'' He asked.

''Hmmm…not right now.'' I murmured, sleepily. He placed his lips by my ear, starting to hum my lullaby, causing me to fall into a light slumber.

''Sleep well, my love.'' Was the last I heard.

* * *

**Hope Edward's explanation clears up any confusion, there might have been.**

**R&R**


	10. Hello Again

**I would like to mention, that I know many are mad at Rosalie, and therefore I used jansails idea of Rose being ostracized from the family, not completely and only temporarily. She'll make up for her mistake.**

**So thank you jansails, for your idea.**

* * *

My alarm went off, filling my room with its annoying beeping. I let out a yawn and stretched my arms, surprisingly not bothered by the beeping. I reached around on my bed, but found it empty. I frowned and rubbed my eyes. I looked around my room and saw nothing, but...well, my stuff. I rose from the bed and looked under it, even though it seemed ridiculous. I got out of my bed, almost loosing my balance, but catching myself on my nightstand. I walked over to my window and looked outside. There was nothing to see there, except for my red truck and Charlie's police cruiser. I must have fallen asleep before he came home.

_Of course! Charlie's here, so Edward must have gone home._

I was a bit disappointed, but I knew, we shouldn't risk Charlie catching Edward in my room. I noticed, that my ring wasn't on my finger and worried for a moment. But when I opened my nightstand and took out the velvet box, I saw, that the ring was in it. I put the box back and walked over to my dresser with a sigh. I looked through my drawers, trying to find a somewhat decent outfit. I smiled, as I found the clothes, or rather outfit, Joshua had bought me a while back, but I had never worn it.

It was a pair of plain, tight, black jeans, but it went with a long-sleeved, short, dark red shirt and a light red T-shirt that went to the knees and had flaring sleeves. I deemed it good and took the clothes with me into the bathroom, placing them on the sink. I stripped and walked into the shower, jumping at the hot water. I felt rather cold, but I didn't think, it was because of Edward. When I was done with my shower and was dressed, I walked back into my room and got my things. I then walked downstairs, wondering why Charlie was still home. He usually left early in the mornings, but sometimes he would leave at the same time as me- I suspected, it was because he wanted to check, if my behavior had changed.

My suspicion wasn't exactly confirmed, but I did find Charlie sitting on his usual chair in the kitchen. He was reading the newspaper but looked up at me, as I walked in. I walked straight over to the fridge and opened it- no pizza. So I had eaten it. I took the milk, found a bowl from one of the cabinets and then got the cereal box. I poured the cereal and milk in the bowl, before I put it all back in place. I then walked over and sat across from Charlie. He was looking at me, curiously.

''What?'' I asked.

''Nothing. I just...I haven't seen you have breakfast for a couple of weeks now- you mostly skip it.'' He said.

''I wasn't hungry. I am now.'' I shrugged.

''Did something happen, while you were in Port Angeles?'' He asked.

''Yeah. Someone broke into Angela's car. Well, Mr. Weber's car. Can you believe it?'' I asked, faking surprise.

''I heard about that. Angela said, that she saw some guy stalking you six, and that he might have been the one that broke into the car.'' He said.

_Oh, Ang, you don't know how right you are._

''Dad, no one was stalking us. We had just seen a horror, and Angela got a little paranoid. The car-thing only added to her paranoia.'' I said, rolling my eyes. I only said it, because I had to get the suspicions away from Edward. It was best if people, and Angela herself, blamed a little paranoia.

''If you say so.'' He murmured, returning his attention to his newspaper. ''By the way, Renée called last night. She wanted to talk to you, but you were asleep. When are you going to call her again?'' He asked.

''Soon. Don't worry.'' I smiled.

''If you say so.'' He repeated, frowning.

…

''Hey, guys!'' I greeted, as I walked over to Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica. They all turned to me with a surprised expression.

''Hey, Bella.'' Angela said, frowning. ''How are you?'' She asked.

''Fine.'' I smiled.

''You seem...happy.'' Ben murmured.

''I just have a feeling, that this is going to be a good day.'' I shrugged.

…

_This is the worst day._

All of my classes had been nothing but dull and irritating. In my first class, the teacher ordered for us to read away in our books, while he took a nap- what kind of teacher does that? In my next class, we had a substitute, who had no idea, what he was doing and ended up rambling on and on about things, that had nothing to do with, what we were studying. The class after that, we had a test that seemed to go on for forever. My last class before lunch wasn't as bad, but it was no piece of cake either. It wasn't really the teacher or the class- it was just the fact, that it seemed to drag on for forever. And it was the fact that something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

Where was Edward?

What was he doing?

When would I see him again?

And how would I survive being away from him, now that I knew he was here and alive?

The last question caused paranoia to rise within me. There was no way to be absolutely sure, that he was here. It wasn't, like I could find his DNA in my room- he wasn't exactly one to drool, sweat nor loose his hair. Damn vampires for being able to leave places, as if they had never existed. Even so, I should have faith in him. His cold touch, his soft kisses, his delicious smell...I couldn't possibly have imagined all of that. Could I? I mean, yes, Charlie didn't work on Sundays- ever. And yes, when I woke up, my ring wasn't on my finger but in the velvet box, even though I didn't recall taking it off, only on. And yes, these things could be used as arguments for me simply having hallucinated and imagined Edward, but...but...

But my heart couldn't take it, if he was dead!

''Bella.'' Angela said, bringing me back into the present.

''Yes?'' I asked, not looking at her.

''You look...'' She seemed to be searching for the right word. But it seemed, she couldn't. ''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

''No, you're not.'' She said, stepping in front of me, causing me to stop. ''You were so happy this morning, but after the first class...you're starting to act, like you have the last month.'' She frowned. ''I thought, I was your friend. Why won't you tell me, what's wrong?''

''Because nothing is wrong. I'm fine.''

''When you say you're fine, it means you're _not_ fine.''

''Angela, please just drop it.'' I sighed.

''I have. But Saturday you crossed the line. You just ran off without telling us, where you went, and came back hurt. If something happened, a month ago or Saturday night, I want you to tell me.'' She said.

''There's nothing to tell.''

''You're a horrible liar, Isabella Swan.''

''Don't Isabella Swan me, Angela Weber. If I don't want to tell you something, I don't have to. So leave me alone.'' I said, walking past her.

I had never argued with Angela before. But she had never tried to push me into telling her anything, before, either. I hoped, she wouldn't be angry, as I didn't want to loose one of the very few friends, I had. I didn't look back at her, as I walked outside, glancing around the parking lot. No Volvo- of course not. I let out a sigh, as I walked through the rain, towards the cafeteria. Forks was the perfect place to be depressed- the weather always matched the mood. I stopped by the cafeteria and looked up at the sky. The rain drops rolled down my cheeks like tears. I wasn't going to cry though. I could at least keep it back, until I came home.

As I walked into the cafeteria, the warmth in the room came over me. I stood by the door for a moment, looking towards the food. I didn't feel hungry. My eyes then moved around the cafeteria. I saw Jessica, Mike and Ben sitting by our usual table. Ben waved at me, but I didn't react. I looked over the rest of the cafeteria, finding an empty table with one chair. There were other empty tables, but this particular one caught my attention. I shook my head, deciding against sitting alone. The least I could do was sit with the others. They didn't really talk to me, anyway, knowing I didn't want to talk. So, I walked over to them and sat down. Everyone smiled at me, but I just nodded. This caused both Ben and Mike to frown, but Jessica was unaffected.

''Where's Angela?'' Ben asked.

''She should be here soon enough.'' I shrugged.

''Where did she go?'' He asked.

''I don't know.'' I said, shrugging again.

Angela came over to our table, soon enough. I didn't even notice her entering- I didn't even notice the cafeteria door opening. I looked up at her and saw her looking at me with a concerned expression. I looked down at the cafeteria, holding back a sigh.

This was stupid. Just because Edward wasn't in school, didn't mean he wasn't real. He couldn't just exactly show up, because I was missing him. He had to keep up appearances for his and the others' sake. Just because he said, they were coming to live in Forks, didn't mean they were going to start school today, necessarily. I actually didn't know, when they were starting school- I should have made that one of my questions. But maybe I would see him later on- if Charlie wasn't home. Or maybe I would see him on Saturday, when it was the weekend, in five days...five whole days. Five. Whole. Days. But I was fine with that. I could wait five days, right? It wasn't that long. Time would probably fly by. I could handle it.

_Angela's right. I'm a horrible liar._

''Oh. My. God.'' I heard someone say behind me, followed by a squeal. ''Bella Swan, is that really you?''

I turned around, wide-eyed.

''Oh my God, it is!'' She squealed once again. ''What in the world are you doing in Forks? I thought you lived in Phoenix.'' She said.

''Alice?'' I gasped.

''I told you, she would remember me, Jasper.'' She said, hitting him on the chest, playfully.

''Alice?'' I repeated, standing.

''What? No hug?'' She pouted, holding her arms open.

I walked the two steps, it took to reach her, and wrapped my arms around her, in a tight hug- though, for her it was probably gentle. She hugged me back, tightly as well, but surely being careful of not crushing my bones. I looked to her side, where Jasper was standing, smiling at me. I looked around the cafeteria, but saw that they were the only ones. I tried not to look disappointed, or at least not too disappointed, as I pulled away from the hug. But I was pulled into another, as soon as I had let go. I smiled, as I hugged her back, knowing she had probably missed me, just as much as I had missed her- if not more, seeing as I had been gone for two months from her point of view. I waited for her to let go and then pulled away, myself.

''So, what are you doing in Forks?'' She asked, causing me to frown. ''Wait, don't tell me...'' She narrowed her eyes, looking thoughtful. ''You moved in with your dad, didn't you?'' She smiled.

''Oh, right. He lives in Forks, doesn't he?'' Jasper smiled as well.

''Yeah.'' I still frowned, but tried to play along, as best as I could. ''So, what are you guys doing here?'' I asked.

''Well, we've actually moved to Forks as well. Esme was getting sort of sick of the city and everything, so we decided to move to a small town. But this is so cool! We'll be able to hang out.'' Alice grinned.

''Bella, how about introducing us to your new friends?'' Jessica suggested, walking over to me with a bright smile.

''Oh, um, right.'' I mumbled.

''I'm Alice Cullen.'' Alice smiled, politely. ''This is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. We just moved to Forks with the rest of our family. And you are?'' She asked, frowning with fake confusion- I had told her about Jessica, and I was sure, she knew, this was her.

''Jessica Stanley. I'm one of Bella's friends.'' She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. ''It's so nice to have new students at school. You said, you both had family?'' She questioned.

''Yeah. Jasper has a twin sister, and I have two brothers. I'm sure you remember them Bella, seeing as one of them had a huge crush on you.'' Alice said with a smirk.

''Alice!'' I gasped. What was she doing?

''Oh, you know it's true. And you had a crush on him too. I don't get, why you two never got together.'' She said.

''And where are your brothers?'' Jessica asked, after clearing her voice, rather loudly.

''Nothing to you, Jessica, but I was talking to Bella, and it is very rude of you to go ahead and ask that question, when I don't even know you.'' Alice said, shaking her head in disapproval. I had to hold back a laugh.

''How do you know each other? If I may ask, of course.'' Angela said, still sitting down. I looked at Alice, expectantly.

''Our family was vacationing in Phoenix a while back, and we happened to meet Bella while there. I believe my brother called it, the best summer in his entire life.'' Alice said, laughing. ''By the way, don't tell him I told you this, but he's still crazy about you.'' She added in a whisper, though, it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

''Someone's crazy about Bella?'' Jessica asked, disbelievingly. ''Let me guess, he's a booknerd with glasses, right? It seems to be Bella's type.'' She laughed. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from her, causing her arm to fall to her side, thankfully.

''Booknerd? Yes. Glasses? No.'' Jasper said.

''Where are the others?'' I asked.

''You know two went off to college, silly. The third should be here, soon enough.'' Alice said.

_Edward's coming?_ I thought, excitedly.

''So, Bella, going to introduce your friends or not?'' Jasper asked.

''Um, right. Guys, this is Jasper and Alice. Jasper, Alice, these are my friends; Angela Weber, Ben Cheney and Mike Newton.'' I told.

''That's puppy-boy?'' Alice whispered, leaning towards me and discreetly pointing towards Mike.

''Alice.'' I said, attempting a warning voice, but ending up laughing. ''Yes. But be nice.'' I whispered.

''Well, it's nice to meet you all.'' Alice said, smiling brightly. ''And it's great to see you again, Bella. We've all missed you.'' She said.

''Sure. Of course, you've missed the blushing klutz.'' I joked.

''No, silly girl. We've missed the only person, who could make our brother smile.'' Jasper said.

''Hey, there's only one person who gets to call me silly.'' I said, pointing at him with pretend warning.

''Did you say _our brother_?'' Jessica questioned, frowning.

''Jasper and his sister are my adopted mother's niece and nephew. So we aren't related, but Jasper sees my brothers as his brothers.'' Alice said, nonchalantly, but Jessica had gotten a disgusted expression.

''Speaking of the devil.'' Jasper murmured, looking towards the cafeteria door along with Alice.

I frowned, confused at his words. I turned around to look at the door, myself. I grinned at, what I saw, but also got slightly mad at Jasper's choice of words. I had to force myself to stay in place, as I saw him. He was walking down the row of windows and came to the door. He opened it and walked in with a blank expression. I looked at, what he was wearing and blushed. He wore black jeans and a dark green, tight, button-down shirt that clung to him. I could almost see his perfectly sculpted chest through the fabric. I took a quick glance around and wasn't surprised with, what I saw- however, I was extremely annoyed. Every single girl, and I do mean every single girl,- even Angela- was gaping at him, as he walked into the cafeteria. Some were even drooling.

''Edward, over here!'' Alice said, waving her hand. He looked at her and nodded, coming over towards us, but he wasn't looking at me- whether it was purposely or not, I wasn't sure.

''Look who we ran into.'' Jasper said, smiling at me.

''Who?'' Edward looked confused and slowly turned towards me. ''Isabella Swan?'' He questioned.

''Nice of you to recognize me.'' I smiled.

''Hard to forget such a beautiful face.'' He grinned.

''Emmett, right?'' I teased.

''Edward, actually.'' He said, still grinning.

''Oh. Right. The lion.'' I smiled once more.

''I believe so, _lamb_.'' He replied with a chuckle. I blushed and looked at the ground. ''It is truly a pleasure to see you again.'' He said, picking up my hand and placing a kiss on it. ''I suspected, you would move in with your dad. That is, why you are here, is it not?'' He asked.

''Yes, it is. And Alice tells me, you've moved to Forks.'' I said.

''And I predict, we will be seeing a lot more to each other.'' Alice said.

''She never is wrong.'' Jasper said.

''With one exception.'' Edward said, glaring at her for just a second, before he turned his attention back to me. ''Would you like to join us for lunch?'' He asked, nodding towards one of the empty tables.

''I would love to.'' I said without hesitation.

Edward grinned and, still holding my hand, started to lead me towards the table. I didn't even look back at Alice or any of the others, but just followed him with a grin of my own. He only let go of my hand to hold out my chair. My grin stayed in place, as I sat down. He sat down next to me and just stared. Neither of us said a word, but just stared at each other. I didn't register Alice and Jasper joining us, until Alice placed a plate with food in front of me. I looked at the food, then looked at her. She had a concerned expression on her face, and I knew why. Edward had her keeping an eye on me, so she knew, how I had been doing the last month- including the fact that I barely ate. And even if she wasn't psychic, she could clearly see, how thin I had gotten- not even I was that oblivious.

''You should eat, love.'' Edward whispered.

''Yeah.'' I murmured.

''Bella, don't cry.'' Alice said.

''I'm not crying.'' I said.

''Not yet.'' She smiled. ''But, you know.'' She tapped a finger against her temple, rolling her eyes.

''Why would I cry?'' I mumbled, picking up an apple, embarrassed.

''I suppose happy tears. You're quite overjoyed. I'm surprised, you haven't jumped up on the table and started dancing.'' Jasper chuckled.

''That's because I know, I would just end up falling and breaking my leg or something.'' I said.

''I would catch you.'' Edward said.

''I know that too.'' I smiled.

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Isabella Swan Behave? Never!

''We have no classes together.'' I sighed as I walked over to my truck, the school day finally over.

''I'll take care of it.'' Edward said.

''Please do.'' I said, looking at him with a pout as I came to my truck. I frowned at it, not sure what was happening next.

''Keep your window open tonight.'' He said.

''Why?'' I frowned.

''You'll see.'' He said.

''See what?'' I asked.

''Me.'' He answered.

He picked up my hand and placed a lingering kiss on it, before he walked over to Alice and Jasper, who were smiling at me. I waved at them and received a wave in return from the two of them, while Edward winked. I blushed as I got into my truck, hoping to see Edward soon enough. I truly couldn't stand not seeing him- not after I thought I had lost him.

…

I had just finished eating with Charlie, and I was now sitting on my bed. My eyes were glued to the fully open window. My hands were rubbing my arms, trying to keep myself as warm as possible. The clothes I was wearing did provide some heat- a white T-shirt with a purple sweater over it and thick grey sweatpants. I had taking care of my nightly routines, brushing my teeth and things as such. Charlie was quite surprised when I told him I was going to sleep, since it was still very early. However, he didn't question me when I just told him I was really tired.

My eyes were extremely sore and dry. I hadn't blinked once since I opened the window. I didn't know what Edward was planning on doing. Was he going to bring a ladder or something? It was obvious he was planning on coming through my window, but how? Well, I didn't really care about the how but more about the when.

My heart couldn't help picking up speed whenever I heard a sound coming from outside. It was quite romantic that he was going to come through my window to see me. I couldn't help smiling whenever the thought crossed my mind. I knew Edward was more than just words. He could act very romantically as well. Like when he played the piano for me. And even the time he taught me how to roller-skate. He always stayed close to me and he was sweet enough to massage my feet, afterwards. And all the times he took me to the meadow and pointed out specific stars for me. He knew so much. Einstein was a complete idiot compared to Edward. Well, pretty much everyone was an idiot compared to him. He had decades of knowledge, not to mention a vampire mind to remember it with.

''Bella?'' I practically jumped ten feet into the air, when someone knocked on my door.

''Yes dad?'' I asked, forcing myself to look at the door. He opened the door and walked in, the phone in his hand.

''You got a call.'' He said.

''Is it Renée?'' I asked, holding my hand out. He looked surprised at my extended hand, almost as if he was expecting me to hide at the thought of Renée calling me.

''Uh, no. It's Angela.'' Charlie said, handing me the phone. Just as I was about to grasp it, I flinched away. I hadn't talked to her since lunch, and even so it wasn't much of a talk. ''Something wrong?'' He asked.

''No, no.'' I said, quickly, taking the phone. ''It's fine.'' I said, bringing the phone to my ear. ''Hello?'' I spoke.

''_Hi Bella._'' Angela said. I looked at Charlie and he gave me a nod, before he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

''Why are you calling?'' I asked.

''_I was just curious about what was up with you and the new students. One second you're all depressed, suddenly they come out of the blue and you're grinning and laughing._'' She said.

''So?''

''_And you seemed to be rather good friends with that Edward-guy._'' She mused, clearly hinting.

Well, if they could make up a cover story, I could too.

''I sort of developed a crush on him while they were in Phoenix. I thought he was really cute and we hung out a lot. We sort of got close, but I haven't talked to any of them since.'' I said.

''_It looked like more than a crush to me. He was constantly staring at you._'' She said.

''Edward doesn't like me in that way. We're just friends.'' I lied. I couldn't very well say; yeah, well he sort of loves me and me him. I had to act like I would if their little cover story was true- meaning self-conscious.

''_Bella, about what you said before-_'' She started, but I interrupted her.

''Ang, let's just forget about it.'' I suggested.

''_Okay._'' She said, in a happy voice. ''_So, tell me about the Cullens._'' She urged, her voice almost cheerful.

''I would, but I'm really tired, Angela.'' I lied. I needed to know what the others were going to say, before I said anything myself.

''_Oh. Okay. But tomorrow, at school then? You never mentioned them before and I'm rather curious._'' She said.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' I said, about to hang up, but she stopped me before I could do so.

''_Let me warn you. Jessica is going to be all over you. She's been dying to know what the whole deal about you and the Cullens is._'' She said.

''Thanks for the warning. I'll see you tomorrow.''

''_See you tomorrow._''

I hung up and stood from the bed with a sigh. I glanced at the window before I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I put the phone back in place in the kitchen. I saw Charlie sitting in the living room, watching baseball. I remembered him constantly trying to make me play when I was little, but I always refused. I was stubborn, even as a child. There wasn't a sport in the world that I would play. Not basketball, baseball, soccer...sport just wasn't me. I was too much of a klutz to even consider playing. But Charlie had still tried now and then- unsuccessfully, though.

''What did Angela want?'' He asked as I walked into the living room, sitting down next to him.

''Homework.'' I lied, shrugging. Then sighed, knowing perhaps telling the truth would be a good idea. ''And she wanted to talk about the new kids at school.'' I said, truthfully.

''Oh, right. I heard something about a family moving to Forks.'' He said.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' I asked.

''I didn't think you would be interested.'' He shrugged.

''Well, I would. And I am.'' I said, feeling a bit angry. ''I sort of know them.'' I added.

''You do?'' He asked.

''Yeah. I met them one summer in Phoenix. They were on vacation.'' I murmured.

''Huh. Do they get into trouble?'' He asked.

''No. They're all very polite and well-behaved.'' I said.

''I heard they were all a bunch of teenagers.'' He said.

''Yeah. But they don't act much like teenagers. You would almost think they were older than you.'' I smiled.

''Nice to hear. I don't want to have to deal with troubled teenagers. I thought I would when I heard they were all adopted.'' He said.

''Don't be such a prejudice, dad.'' I teased. ''Um, would you mind if I maybe...I don't know, invited them over?'' I asked.

''Not at all. You know you can always invite friends over, Bells.'' He said, smiling.

''Thanks.'' I said, standing. ''Night.''

''Night, Bells.''

I kissed his cheek and walked out of the living room, heading upstairs. I walked into my room and looked around. Still no Edward. I once again took place on my bed, sitting Indian style, my eyes once again glued to the window. The wait was intolerable. I knew it was still early, but I didn't like it. Why hadn't he come yet? He shouldn't take this long. It wasn't like he had to eat dinner first or anything. And even if Esme wanted him to help renew the house before going anywhere, the house should be done by now with help from seven vampires! So why wasn't he here yet? What was keeping him away?

''Edward.'' I groaned, throwing my head back on the pillows.

''Yes?'' A velvet voice chuckled. I gasped and jumped up on the bed, on my knees. ''I'm sorry I took so long. I had to take care of something.'' He said, smiling.

I started biting my lower lip, blushing. Edward, in all his perfection, was standing by my window. He was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt and grey sweatpants. His clothes were relaxed and he seemed to be so as well. But it wasn't as much the fact that he was here that I was blushing. It was the fact that he was dazzling me with his butterscotch eyes and crooked grin. And the reason for why I was biting my lip was the fact, that he in his hand held a red rose. Okay, so maybe that was part of why I was blushing as well. The rose seemed to just have sprung open. The tips of its petals were curled like any other roses' and its leaves were bowed downwards.

''I know it's not much. But it is only the beginning.'' He said, still grinning as he sat down in front of me, holding the rose out for me.

''Thank you, Edward. Did you buy it?'' I asked, taking the rose and smelling its scent.

''No. I picked it from the woods.'' He said, lifting his hand and moving a stray hair behind my ear, tenderly. I had no idea there grew roses in the woods.

''I love it.'' I whispered, blushing once more.

''I love you, my sweet lamb.'' He replied.

''I love you too, my strong lion.'' I smiled.

I placed the rose in my lap and cupped his face. I kissed him without hesitation, sighing contently as our lips met in a loving kiss. He placed his right hand on my hip, but let the other remain by his side. I wasn't quite as good at controlling myself and let my hands slip into his hair, fisting the tousled, silky soft, bronze hair between my fingers. But it wasn't long before he started loosening up, pressing me down on the bed with our lips still connected. I hummed with pleasure as his hands explored my body, starting from my neck and moving down to my shoulders, down my arms, down my sides and coming to my thighs. He put more pressure into the kiss as he moved his hands up to grasp my hips. It was so wonderful to finally kiss him again. To feel his marble lips move against mine. Just like it was suppose to be.

Him and me.

Me and him.

Edward and Bella.

''I've missed this.'' I panted as his lips trailed down to my throat, letting me fill my lungs with much needed air.

''Kissing stone?'' He joked.

''Kissing you.'' I sighed, blissfully. ''So, Charlie's given me permission to have the new kids over. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?'' I asked.

''No, but Alice does.'' He sighed, pulling away and laying next to me. I frowned and placed my elbows on his chest, resting my chin on my hands as I looked at him.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''Sadly, I won't be entering this house through the door for a while. Alice will be coming over tomorrow and win over your dad. Apparently, he's going to adore her.'' He told.

''You're talking like you have a plan.'' I said in an accusing voice.

''I do. Or rather, Alice does.'' He said.

''Why did you give her...that _look_, at lunch?'' I asked.

''What look?'' He asked, looking up at the ceiling.

''A look of hate. The same look you gave...Rosalie...when...when she called me a...a bitch.'' I whispered.

''You're too observant.'' He murmured. ''Now, would you like to know the plan or would you like for me to dazzle you into forgetting about what you have observed?'' He smirked.

''Tell me the plan.'' I urged. ''And then you can dazzle me dizzy.'' I giggled, blushing. He chuckled and moved his left arm behind his head. He used his right hand to touch my back, drawing circles with his fingers.

''You already know how we're supposed to know each other. You're welcome to add any details to the story you wish, as we are just planning on keeping to the basic. Alice chose last summer to be the one we met, as you mother had met Phil and married him, then. It will explain why Renée didn't know about us, having been busy, of course. We moved to Forks from New York, because Esme was sick of the city life- Alice has mentioned that, I believe.'' He said, smiling down at me. ''But that's the cover story. The plan is for your father to get acquainted with Alice, who has already discreetly spread a rumor around the school that the two of us developed a crush that summer, so that it won't seem so rushed when love comes into the picture.'' He smiled once more. ''You'll start hanging out at our house after a while, and you father will be happy that you have gotten more friends. After some time, I'll get the guts to ask you out and we'll become a couple.'' He finished.

''And when are you going to do that?'' I asked, blushing.

''Can't tell you. Your surprise will seem more sincere, if I don't.'' He said.

''Why can't you come over to the house?''

''Your father will dislike me from the beginning, simply because I'm a boy who he has never heard of. If he sees what my _twin_ is like, he'll be less hostile. He won't exactly like me very much, but he won't hate me either.''

''I can imagine Charlie won't be greeting you with open arms.'' I sighed. ''He's been waiting for me to get together with..._Jacob_.'' I huffed.

''Your father wants you to be with that vile mutt?'' He growled.

''Family friends, you know. He thinks Jacob is this picture perfect boy. But when he meets you, he'll see that Jacob won't ever be able to measure up to you.'' I smiled. ''But...what's going to happen now?'' I asked.

''What do you mean?'' He looked confused.

''With the wolves?'' I whispered.

''Don't worry about that.'' He said, even though he was scowling.

''I can't stop it. I'm so scared of what can happen.'' I admitted.

''Bella, I'm not loosing you again.'' He said, sternly.

''But...what are you going to do? You're not going to fight, are you?'' My eyes widened with fear.

''Bella.'' He sighed, rolling us over so he was hovering over me. He leaned his face down to mine, leaving barely an inch between us. ''Do not worry and do not think about fights. Let me worry about that. You've been through enough and there is only so much you can take.'' He said, ending his little speech with a kiss on my nose.

''I might be physically fragile in your eyes, Edward. But I'm not _mentally_ fragile.'' I said, looking away from the intensity in his eyes.

''I'm not saying you're fragile. I'm saying you shouldn't go through any more pain in any form. Let me take care of things.'' He said, softly.

''Edward, you shouldn't deal with this alone.'' I sighed.

''I can handle it.'' He replied.

''You talk like what you already have gone through was nothing. I was gone for two months for you. Shouldn't that mean you missed me more? Or...was it easy enough for you?'' I whispered.

''Look at me.'' He whispered. I continued to look away. ''Bella.'' He sighed. I still didn't look at him. ''Isabella, look at me.'' He ordered. I slowly turned my eyes to meet his. ''I love you. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you, all I saw was a beautiful angel. Loosing you killed me. I truly thought I wouldn't survive without you. I...I even...'' He sighed, looking ashamed. ''I even asked Jasper and Emmett to kill me.'' He whispered, almost inaudible.

''You what?'' I gasped.

''Both said no. Thank God they did. I'm ashamed of having asked, but I'm not ashamed to say that if I ever lost you, I would loose the will to live. I love you more than life itself.'' He said. I blushed at his words, but then glared at him, getting angry.

''Never _ever_ commit suicide in _any_ way. Or even consider it! If you die, I swear to God, I will kill you.'' I threatened. His respond surprised me.

''I'm already dead, and if I die once more, you'll kill me a third time?'' He chuckled.

''I'm sorry if I'm not bursting out in laughter at the thought of your death.'' I said, still glaring.

''Bella, you know I don't take death lightly. But you must admit, you can be quite amusing sometimes.'' He smiled.

''Maybe we should move away from the subject.'' I mumbled.

''Perhaps we should. What subject would you like to discuss?'' He asked, lifting himself away from me and sitting neatly on the bed.

_Edward's on my bed..._

''I have an idea.'' I smirked as I lifted myself up, crawling over to him and straddling his waist. ''Let's not talk.'' I said, pressing my lips to his. I kissed him, lustfully, as my hands fisted in his hair.

''Bella.'' He chuckled, placing his hands on my cheeks and pulling me away, gently. ''No.'' He said, smiling.

''No?'' I questioned, frowning. ''You do know what I'm talking about, right?'' I asked.

''Isabella Swan, your father is just downstairs.'' He said, in a mocking and scolding manner. ''So no.'' He added.

''What if I promise to be quiet?'' I asked, kissing his neck.

''What if you distracted me, and your father walked in on us?'' He replied, softly pulling me away once more. ''No.'' He repeated.

''Emmett's right. You're a real party-pooper.'' I pouted.

''I'll make it up to you.'' He said, winking.

''And how are you going to do that?'' I asked, smiling.

''Hmmm...well, what are your plans for Friday?'' He asked. I frowned, but thought about any plans I might have made.

''Well, I was thinking about going to Emi-'' My eyes widened.

''What's wrong?'' He frowned.

''I forgot about Emily! I have to tell her you're back!'' I shouted, just to get a hand over my mouth.

''Shhh!'' He hushed, looking towards the door. He looked back at me a short moment after. ''You're lucky your father is so engrossed in the game. Now, who's Emily?'' He asked.

''Emily Young. She's Sam's fiancée.'' I smiled.

''You mentioned a Sam last night as well. Who is he?''

''He's the wolf pack's Alpha.''

''He's what!'?'' He hissed.

''Shhh. Remember?'' I teased. He didn't look amused, though.

''Have you been spending time with those mutts?'' He asked, angrily. ''Bella, those things are extremely dangerous! They loose their temper very easily and loose control!'' He added before I could say anything.

''I've stayed away from the wolves.'' _mostly_. I rolled my eyes as I continued. ''It's only Emily I've been talking to, and she isn't a wolf. And I couldn't exactly talk to anyone else about the heartache I was feeling, because I thought I had lost my vampire fiancé. She's a really good friend and I'm not going to loose the only human being I can talk to, just because her fiancé is a wolf. She could very well choose to ignore me, because I'm engaged to you, but she wouldn't. We can't help who we fall in love with.'' I said, softly, caressing his cheek. He leaned into the touch, placing his hand upon mine and sighed.

''I'm not saying you have to loose your friend. I just...I don't like the idea of you being anywhere near those moronic, vile, wild, repulsing-''

''I get it.'' I interrupted. ''No dogs. Fine. I'm more of a cat person, anyway.'' I said, shrugging. He shook his head, his cheek still resting in my hand, but his expression was amused.

''Are you just trying to reassure me or do you want a cat?'' He asked.

''Charlie's allergic.'' I murmured. ''And I can't very well let it stay with you guys. One of you might eat it.'' I sighed.

''We have better control than that.'' He said with a laugh.

''Sure, sure.'' I replied, rolling my eyes.

''Don't _sure, sure_ me, Miss Swan.'' He said, pushing me back down on the bed and growling playfully, causing me to giggle.

''Then what do you want me to do to you?'' I blushed.

''What I want is for you to behave. Something you have never quite been capable of doing.'' He smirked.

''Guilty as charged. But give me a break. How can I behave, when you're right here?'' I grinned.

''Sure, sure.'' He chuckled. ''Now, Friday, plans or not?'' He asked.

''Does the wolves know you're back?'' I asked.

''What does that matter?''

''Well, if they don't know, then it wouldn't be a very good idea for me to show up at Emily and Sam's house with your scent all over me.''

''They don't know yet.''

''Then I'm all free.''

''Good. That means you'll be all mine for the whole day. I've got a surprise for you, that I think you will quite enjoy.'' He smiled, leaning his face down to mine, our lips meeting in a long kiss.

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Beg, Please

I let out a yawn as my eyes slowly opened. I looked around my room and let out a groan.

''Damn it, Edward. You just have to run off into the night, don't you?'' I sighed as I got out of the bed, having hoped to see him this morning. I frowned when I spotted a note on my nightstand and picked it up. I easily recognized the elegant handwriting.

_I apologize, love.  
There is nothing I would love more than to be beside you when you awake, and see that beautiful smile on your lips when our eyes meet,  
but I had to leave to return home. I will see you at school.  
I love you, my precious angel._

''Charmer.'' I mumbled, blushing.

EPOV:

I felt...at peace.

Yes, that seemed like a good word to use.

I felt at peace now that I had returned to my love. Those two months away from her had been pure torture. I had been close to desperation…scratch that. I had crossed desperation. I had begged my brothers to end my life. I knew Alice, Esme and Carlisle would never take anyone's life, and I definitely wasn't going to ask Rosalie. I had hoped that either Jasper or Emmett would take pity and say yes after some considering, but they didn't. I considered trying to take my own life, but Alice put a stop to it, making sure someone was always around me whenever I considered such options- which had been all the time. I didn't even have it in me to get annoyed and just chose to close off from everything around me.

But then there was that one day. The day I returned to the beach, exactly two months after Bella's departure. All I did was close my eyes for a moment, thinking of my Bella, and then suddenly I was in Chicago. Even though my eyes had been closed, the lack of rain and sudden memories returning to me did, that I was quick to realize my new surroundings. But it took me quite some time to figure out what had happened.

A phone call from Alice, a couple of hours later, explained things. There had been some problems, seeing as Jasper and I had not been carrying around our phones, so the phone call had been to Emmett. She had been able to get a hold on him and let him know where I was, going off to find Jasper herself. She got a hold of Rosalie and Esme as well, and instructed both of them to head to Chicago, where Emmett and I were.

We discussed what we all remembered, the possibilities of what could have happened and decided to join our friends in Alaska- we were thankful they still, or rather once again, lived in the same house and town. We had been able to get a hold on every single vampire we knew and let them know what had happened. Some had been relived, others furious and offering their help for revenge, but most of them had been confused. We had stayed to the important facts, letting them know everything was fine and we weren't planning on starting a battle.

But I hadn't participated in any of it.

Our friends in Alaska, our closest friends,- possibly because we shared the same diet or perhaps because we preferred calling what we had families, instead of covens- were a great help when it came to relocating. It was the one thing I had been participating in, but only because I was impatient with how long the others were taking. We had been pretty much done, when I ran off. I had contacted them after Bella had fallen asleep, the day I had returned. Alice let me know everything had been taken care of, and we were setting the plan into work. She had also been furious at me for not answering the phone. Apparently she had called to warn me of Bella's stalkers, rather than try and get me to come back.

My reunion with Bella hadn't exactly gone as I had expected. Even though vampires had excellent memory, the night somehow seemed fussy. Perhaps from my rage when I read those..._humans_, if you could even call them that, thoughts. Things seemed unclear from then and until I had parked to the side, my Bella next to me. And even that was just a couple of days ago, yet, it seemed to have been much more. I was just grateful for getting Bella back- and I was very much excited to return to her once more.

''Damn it, Edward, could you control your emotions?'' Jasper hissed.

''You try being in my place.'' I replied, glaring at him.

''Jazz, they're both going to be like this for a while. You should start getting used to it.'' Alice said.

''_At least he isn't suicidal anymore._'' Jasper thought.

''You try being in my place.'' I repeated. ''Sorry.'' I sighed, when he didn't respond. ''I'm just anxious for Bella to get here.'' I said.

''It's okay, Edward. We understand. Right, Jazz?'' Alice gave him a stern expression. He nodded.

''I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry.'' He said.

''It's alright. I-'' I began.

''Bella's here.'' Alice interrupted. My head snapped in the direction, she was looking.

BPOV:

''What took you so long? You usually arrive before me.'' Angela said, as I got out of my truck.

''Sorry. I couldn't decide what to wear.'' I told, taking my bag and closing the car door after me.

''Okay, well...wait. You what?'' She frowned.

''I couldn't decide what to wear.'' I repeated.

''You, Bella Swan, couldn't decide what to wear?'' She questioned.

''I know I sound like Jessica, but I sort of...you know, wanted to look good today.'' I murmured, looking over the parking lot. I spotted Edward standing by his silver Volvo with the others. He grinned at me and I bit my lower lip as I waved my hand, blushing. He waved back.

''Oh. I see.'' Angela said. I looked over to her and saw her smirking.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

''Well, you're wearing one of the outfits Joshua bought you, which you never do. So, either he's blackmailed you somehow, or you want to impress someone. And I'm guessing this certain someone is the new guy.'' She said, continuing to smirk.

''Maybe.'' I blushed.

''You like him, don't you?'' She smiled, sweetly.

''Yeah. A lot.'' I admitted. There was no reason to keep _this_ secret from Angela, as she would find out anyway.

''I think he likes you too.'' Angela said, glancing behind her shoulder. I held back a laugh.

''What makes you say so?'' I asked, faking curiosity.

''Well, for one, he's staring at you right now. Not to mention yesterday he couldn't keep his eyes off of you, either. And there was the whole hand kissing thing. And he also held out both your chair and the door for you in the cafeteria.'' She said.

''He's a real gentleman.'' I smiled, looking over towards him again. He was smiling softly, causing my heart to soar. He waved again and I waved back in a somewhat flirtatiously manner. ''And pretty much perfect.'' I said, looking back at Angela.

''Well, he's had quite an influence on you. I haven't seen you blush in like...a month or something.'' She said. ''You said you would tell me more about them today, remember?''

''Right.'' I frowned, looking back towards Edward- I had hoped to spend some time with him before class. I tilted my head towards Angela and he nodded once, letting me know it was okay. ''So, what do you wanna know?''

…

''But you didn't keep contact with each other?'' Angela asked.

''No.'' I murmured, frowning- how was I going to explain this one?

''Why not?'' She asked.

_I knew she would ask._

''Well...we just didn't.'' I shrugged.

''But you were obviously good friends. There has to be a reason.'' She said as we continued walking down the hall, towards first period.

''Ang, I don't know.'' I said, honestly.

''Did something happen?'' She asked.

''Why do you always think something happened?'' I sighed.

''Okay, okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to push you.'' She said.

My only reply was a nod and a smile. We walked into the class and sat together in the back. Angela asked me a few more questions about the Cullens, since the teacher seemed to be running late. If Angela was like this, I feared how Jessica would react. She would surely interrogate me like a maniac. At least Angela knew my limits- Jessica didn't care. I was very tempted to avoid her- for the rest of my life, if necessary. The word _life_ brought so many thoughts to my mind. I couldn't help but wonder when Edward was going to change me. I wasn't oblivious or stupid. Now that I was back in the real world, I was aging again. Meaning, I would grow old. So, naturally, Edward would have to change me at one point.

But when?

All rational thought left my mind when I saw Edward walk into the classroom, causing my eyes to widen. He sent me his dazzling crooked grin, and I smiled back, blushing. And though I didn't mind his presence, I was a bit surprised. I knew he said he would take care of our lack of classes together, but I hadn't expected him to do it so quickly. I should have known better. Edward could do anything,- and at times everything- and he always did it well.

''Bella? Bella? What are you-'' Angela cut herself off. ''Oh. I see.'' She murmured in a knowing voice.

''I'm sorry what?'' I turned my attention back to her.

''You spaced out on me.'' She smiled.

''Sorry.'' I blushed.

I looked back towards Edward and was disappointed to see he wasn't alone- sadly, he had brought the teacher along. I sighed. I had hoped to talk to him, if only for a short while. He stood by the teacher's desk, saying something I couldn't hear. The teacher frowned for a moment, but then nodded. I briefly wondered what they were talking about. It wasn't a long talk, though. Edward looked over the classroom and I did as well, seeing there was only one empty seat- the seat next to Austin Marks. He was one of Ben's friends, but besides that, I didn't really know much about him.

Edward greeted him with a nod as he sat down, and Austin nodded back. I was curious as to how this would go. I hadn't seen Edward really interact with humans much- besides me, of course, but that was different. I knew he wouldn't actually act like other boys, and become Austin's 'buddy' or anything, but I knew he wouldn't exactly give him the cold shoulder. And I also knew that Austin was quite the social type. He had a ton of friends and was anything but shy. Then again, vampires naturally gave off that 'stay-away' vibe. Obviously, I spent class watching the two.

EPOV:

''_He looks creepy. But I heard he knows Bella. Is he like her? 'Cause that chick is always like such a freaky loner._'' The boy next to me, Austin Marks, thought- he had introduced himself when I sat down. I fought back a glare. His thoughts about my Bella were anything but alright with me. ''_But then again, she seems cool enough when she isn't acting all emo. Ben doesn't really hang around gothic loners, so I guess she's probably just shy. But urgh, how shy can one person be? I haven't ever seen her talk to anyone but Ben, Jessica and Ang. And Newton, of course, but they don't talk much, ever since he started dating Jessica. Looks like he's given up on chasing Bella._''

I tried to ignore his thoughts that seemed to be just about everything, except learning. He didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that he was in a classroom and that the teacher was speaking. Perhaps he wasn't.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella. She was looking at me, and we both smiled as we caught each others eyes. I winked and she blushed, her head bending down slightly, which caused strands of her hair to fall down in front of her eyes. I wanted to brush them away and hold her face in my hands. The distance between us was torture. I couldn't stand not having her in my arms. I longed to be close to her.

''_Why is Bella making goo-goo eyes at the new guy? Yesterday she was all zombie-like. Oh, reminds me of that new zombie movie in Port Angeles. Ben said it was good and it scared the crap out of Newton. Ha! I would have loved to see that. He always thinks he's all that 'cause all the girls are after him, but he isn't really._'' Austin thought.

''_She seems so different. And so suddenly. It has to do with the Cullens. But why was she so depressed to begin with? I wish she would tell me. Even if she doesn't like talking about it. Maybe something happened to her mom. But, no. I'm sure the whole town would have heard, if that was the case._'' Angela, Bella's friend, thought. She was more interesting to listen to than Austin. But that didn't mean I would take my eyes off of Bella.

…

''Hello, hello.'' I smiled as Bella closed her locker. She gasped and jumped slightly, her eyes widening.

''You scared me!'' She said, her hand on her chest where her heart was beating wildly. I simply chuckled in reply. ''What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything.'' She smiled.

''Just wondering if you might join our table for lunch.'' I said.

''Tempting.'' She hummed, thoughtfully.

''What? You want me to beg?'' I joked.

''Well, it would be nice not to be the one begging for once.'' She replied.

''Well...'' I stepped closer to her, placing my hands on each side of her head, leaning my face close to hers. The halls were empty, since everyone had pretty much already gone to the cafeteria. ''I could just dazzle you.'' I breathed in her ear. She shivered and her eyes closed for a moment.

''To be honest, I'd prefer the begging.'' She whispered, blushing.

''Alright.'' I chuckled. I went down to my knees, taking both of her hands in mine and looking up at her with pleading eyes. ''Bella, will you _please_ join me for lunch? Please, please, please?'' I pouted.

''Starting to change my mind.'' She giggled.

''Please? Please, please, please, please, please? I'll do anything.'' I continued to pout.

''On one condition.'' She smirked.

''Anything.'' I smiled, kissing each of her hands.

''Kiss me.'' She whispered.

I jumped to my feet, happy to comply, and didn't wait a second to press my lips to hers. She didn't waste a moment, throwing her arms around my neck, her hands grabbing a hold of my shirt. I held her hips and pressed her into the lockers. I licked her lips and she parted them, letting me slip my tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan and I groaned at the sound and the taste of her. She always tasted so sweet. She curled her tongue around mine and I tightened my hold on her hips, pressing my own to them, wanting her closer.

''Wow. I didn't know someone could jump from crush to lust on one day.'' A voice said.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. My Man

Bella gasped and knocked her head into the lockers, in her attempt to pull away from the kiss. She winced and put her hands on the back of her head. I glared at our annoying interrupter, as I placed a cold hand on the spot Bella had hit her head.

''I hate you.'' I growled.

''I love you too, bro.'' He grinned. I rolled my eyes and moved away from Bella so she wasn't trapped between the lockers and me, but kept my hand on her head. Her eyes widened as she saw who had interrupted us.

''Emmett!'' Bella exclaimed.

''Bella!'' He replied.

He continued to grin and held his arms out. Bella hurried over to him,- without tripping or even stumbling, I might add- and threw her arms around his waist as she couldn't reach his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, and I couldn't help but smile at them. I knew Emmett saw Bella as his sister, and vice-versa with her. I walked over to them and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, when Emmett put her down. He smiled at the two of us, his thoughts half-surprising me.

''_It's good to see him happy again. He was so miserable. I thought he might run off and try and kill himself, when Jazz and I refused to. Well, I refused._'' He thought, his tone sad at the end. ''_Clearly the two aren't wasting any time._'' He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

''What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be attending college?'' I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

''I came to visit. I heard my siblings ran into Bella Swan, and I just had to see it with my own eyes.'' He started to smirk and I knew I wouldn't like what was coming. ''I know teenagers nowadays aren't really that keen on waiting, 'cause they're overly hormonal and everything, but I don't think dry humping on the school ground is a very good idea. You can at least use the janitor's closet.'' He teased.

''Emmett.'' Bella groaned, blushing and hiding her face on my arm.

''Look who's talking.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Hey, I'm no teenager. I'm past my teens. Respect your elders, kiddo.'' He said, holding his chin high.

''Emmett, I'm over a century old. You aren't even close to a century. So don't try and talk to me about respecting your elders.'' I retorted.

''Hey, I'm very close to a century. And it doesn't change the fact that you're 17 and I'm 20.'' He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

''Actually, you're 95 and I'm 109.'' I replied, smirking.

''Yeah, and I'm 17 and a human. Are you guys done?'' Bella sighed.

''Sorry, love.'' I said, kissing her hair.

''What? You're not going to make him beg for forgiveness?'' Emmett asked, smirking.

''Oh my God.'' Bella's entire face turned crimson and she walked behind me, burying her face in the back of my shirt. ''You heard that?'' She groaned, already knowing the answer.

''Please, please, please? I'll do anything.'' He let out a mocking, dreamy sigh and batted his eyelashes.

''Ignore him, love.'' I said, taking her hand and starting to lead her towards the cafeteria.

''You know I'm just teasing.'' Emmett said, following us. ''It's good to have you back, Bella. Or rather, it's good to be back. Or are we just here? I mean, we were here and now we're here again, but we weren't here for a long time. So, technically we're back, right?'' He frowned.

''Yes, Emmett, we're back.'' I said.

''Yeah. The Cullens are back in town!'' He grinned.

''A little louder, Emmett. I'm not sure the whole town heard you.'' I said, sarcastically.

''Hey, you've got your human back. You're not supposed to be grumpy or sulky, anymore.'' He said. ''I should have known not even she was able to perform such a miracle.'' He let out a fake sigh.

''Emmett, do me a favor, would you?'' Bella requested.

''Sure thing.'' He smiled.

''Shut up.'' Bella said, walking in front of me and pulling me with her, towards the cafeteria. I looked back over my shoulder and smirked at my surprised brother.

BPOV:

I had to let go of Edward's hand when we reached the cafeteria. I hated Emmett for interrupting our wonderful kiss, but I had to admit I had missed my perverted goof of a brother. At least, I thought of him as a brother. And I knew Emmett saw me as his sister- therefore, calling me sis at times. Though, I hadn't been called that for a month now. Neither by Emmett nor Alice. Jasper was quite keen on the nickname 'human' rather than sis, but I knew we still had a brother-sister-relationship as well. Just a different one.

''So, I'm guessing you'll be joining us for lunch?'' I questioned.

''Yup. Alice and Jasper already knows. I just wanted it to be a surprise for you two.'' He grinned. ''I'll only be joining you in school today. I'm not exactly eager after getting back to high school.'' He chuckled. I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway.

''I wish I could kiss you again.'' Edward whispered by my ear, as he held the door open for me. I blushed as I walked through it.

''Me too.'' I admitted. ''Will I see you after school?'' I asked, turning to face him as he entered the cafeteria as well.

''Depends on what you mean, exactly.'' He said, staying where he was.

''What do you mean; _depends on what you mean_?'' I replied.

''Alice will be coming over. Of course, she'll wait until you ask her. Preferably in front of one of your friends, so they know you're befriending us, once more.'' He said.

''That didn't answer my question.'' I said, narrowing my eyes.

''She'll stay for a while, get to know your dad. Then she'll leave just as you're going to have dinner.'' He leaned his face down to mine, closely. My heart started to pick up speed and my breathing turned heavy, my eyes glancing down to his lips that were _so_ close to mine. I didn't even care nor think about where we were or the fact that people were looking at us. ''But when you go to bed, I'll be waiting for you.'' He whispered, flashing his crooked grin and giving me a wink. ''And it'll just be us two.'' He added.

''Get a room.'' Emmett said, throwing an arm over both mine and Edward's shoulders. ''Edward's suppose to be all shy and nervous, remember? You're practically undressing each other with your eyes.'' He said.

''You always have to be so vulgar.'' Edward sighed.

''Yup. And you always have to be so lame. But that doesn't make my words any less true.'' Emmett grinned as he practically dragged us over to the table where the others sat, his arms still around both of us. Everyone had a plate of food, and it didn't take a genius to guess who was going to eat it. Of course, Emmett had to make an elegant and proper introduction. ''Look what I found making out by the lockers!'' He shouted.

''Emmett!'' Edward and I exclaimed in unison, both of us throwing a hand over his mouth, my hand ending on top of Edward's. I looked around the cafeteria and saw people looking at us, all of them with disbelieving eyes- of course, who would ever want to make out with Isabella Swan? I gave them a look, telling them to mind their own business with my eyes, and they looked away.

''Oh, chillax.'' He rolled his eyes as he sat down.

''Do you know the meaning of the word subtle?'' Edward held a chair out for me as he spoke, and I gave him a smile as I sat down.

''Obviously you two don't.'' Jasper said.

''So you want me to start smacking the door in her face?'' Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

''What's he thinking?'' I asked, frowning.

''He thinks only boyfriends hold the door for their girlfriends, and pull out their chair.'' Edward answered.

''What's wrong with being a gentleman?'' I frowned.

''Don't try and sell us the gentleman crap. We already know you two banged each other.'' Emmett said, throwing a french-fry at Edward, who glared at him in return.

''Why do you always have to comment my love life?'' He asked.

''Because it's fun.'' Emmett shrugged, smiling.

''Or because you're jealous.'' I murmured.

''Jealous of what?'' Emmett snorted.

''Maybe because Edward is better than you in bed.'' I blushed, looking down and picking up a fry from Alice's tray, nibbling on it.

''HA! Yeah right!'' He exclaimed, disbelievingly.

''Very right! Being a pianist has made him very skilled with his hands.'' I huffed, wanting to defend Edward. I saw Edward's eyes widening, and I could see that he was clearly both surprised and embarrassed.

''Do tell more.'' Emmett smirked, laughing as I blushed.

''Perv.'' I huffed once more and threw a french-fry at him, aiming for his open laughing mouth- successfully, I might add.

''Ew!'' He started gagging and spat the fry out. ''Not cool! Not cool at all!'' He pouted and the whole table laughed.

''Then stop teasing my man.'' I replied, smirking.

''Your man, huh?'' Edward chuckled.

''You know it.'' I smiled.

''I like the sound of that.'' He winked.

''You two are going to end up exposing yourselves.'' Jasper said. ''Either because of your puppy love or your rabbit lust.'' He sighed, rolling his eyes and looking uncomfortable. I couldn't help blushing.

''I don't get that. How come stuff like that is always somehow related to animals?'' Emmett frowned.

''Only you would ask that, Em.'' Jasper said.

''Hey, Bella, we've got the next class together. I've already had a vision, and you'll be asking me if I want to come over just before class starts, and that Jessica girl will hear you. I don't know what she's gonna think of it- Edward can tell us that when it comes to it- but I do know she's going to look very much shocked.'' Alice told.

''She doesn't like Bella.'' Edward murmured, his eyes trained elsewhere. I followed his eyes to the table I usually sat by. Jessica was staring at me with anger and confusion, while the others seemed rather oblivious. She caught me looking at her and gave me a fake smile, waving her hand at me. I smiled and waved back before I looked back to the others. Edward frowned at the exchange between Jessica and I, and I didn't blame him. I had told him Angela was my only girl friend, which was true. I hadn't mentioned Jessica before, though- not to him, at least. I saw no reason to.

''What's she thinking?'' I asked.

''You don't want to know.'' Edward shook his head, glaring at Jessica, who looked shocked at his glare and quickly turned her attention elsewhere. Now I definitely had to find out.

''Tell me.'' I said.

''Bella.'' He sighed.

''Don't Bella me. What's she thinking?'' I repeated.

''I don't think this is the place for such discussions.'' He said.

''She's not going to let it go, Edward. You know she's stubborn, and I know she's going to end up winning the argument, so just tell her.'' Alice said. I smiled, smugly.

''Thank you, Alice.'' Edward said, sarcastically.

''Just tell me, Edward.'' I sighed.

''Fine.'' He said through clenched teeth. ''She thinks you're acting like your _skanky self_, and that you're out to steal me from her.'' He rolled his eyes, and turned his full attention towards me. ''She's utterly ridiculous.''

''She thinks I'm stealing _you_ from _her_?'' I questioned, disbelievingly. ''How dare she?'! She's going out with Mike, for God's sake! And I knew you first!'' I huffed, irritated.

''We can always drink her dry for you.'' Emmett joked, chuckling.

''Tempting.'' I smiled.

''Or Edward can kiss the daylights out of you, and make her boil with jealousy and anger.'' Alice suggested, smirking.

''Or we can do that!'' I agreed, eagerly, causing Jasper and Emmett to snicker. I blushed and looked down, but looked up when I heard two 'ow' coming from Jasper and Emmett, who both seemed to just have been hit in the back of their head by Edward.

''Head out of the gutter.'' He ordered, glaring at his brothers.

''Head out of my mind.'' Jasper replied.

''Yeah.'' Emmett agreed, huffing.

''Oh, come on, like he really wants to see what the two of you are thinking. You both know he can't just turn his power off.'' I defended.

''Have I ever mentioned I love you?'' Edward smiled.

''A couple of times.'' I shrugged, smiling. He winked and I giggled, as the two of us just stared into each others eyes.

''Oh, God, please! Make them stop!'' Jasper groaned. ''You two are just so annoyingly...lovey-dovey! It's torture!'' He continued. I laughed at his overdramatic outburst.

''Leave them be, Jazz. They've missed each other.'' Alice said, smiling softly as she looked at Edward and me.

''But they could at least be a little more subtle.'' Jasper replied.

''Perhaps he's right.'' Edward sighed, turning around so he was facing the others.

''Perhaps he's not.'' I pouted.

''Don't worry Bella. Once you two have gone public, you can act as horny as you want anywhere in the school. Well, okay, maybe not as horny as you want- there are limits. Unless you're in the janitor's closet, of course. Just don't get caught.'' Emmett said.

''Em, I love you as if you were my own brother, but sometimes you really need to learn to shut up.'' I teased.

''I don't believe it's possible, but I think I'm starting to love you even more.'' Edward chuckled.

''It better not be possible. 'Cause then I definitely won't be able to stay in the same room as you.'' Jasper said, his tone serious but his face joking. I wasn't quite sure if he meant it or not.

''Hey, what excuse should I give Charlie for Friday? I can't exactly tell him I'll be going out with you.'' I said.

''Tell him Alice invited you for a sleepover. You can stay for the weekend, then. I know Esme and Carlisle would love to see you again.'' He said.

''Do you still have the bed?'' I asked, blushing crimson.

''Yes.'' He answered, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

''Naughty Bella.'' Emmett laughed.

''Shut up.'' I mumbled, blushing. ''Edward, you haven't planned anything big for that surprise of yours on Friday, have you?'' I asked, frowning.

''Define 'planned anything big'.'' He smiled, using air quotes.

''_My_ opinion of big surprise. Not yours.'' I replied, raising an eyebrow at him, almost challengingly.

''Ah, so you're real question is; how much money did you spend, right?'' He asked, chuckling.

''See, you know me so well.'' I teased, ruffling his hair- I wanted to do a more girlfriend-like act of affection, but knew we had to seem as just friends, so I had to restrain myself.

''I didn't spend any money on your surprise, so don't worry there. But…did you just ruffle my hair?'' He looked at me with a surprised expression.

''Well, we have to seem like just friends, right? Can't exactly throw myself at you in the cafeteria, can I?''

''I suppose you're right. But did you have to ruffle my hair? You kind of pulled at it.'' He said, his eyes darkening a little. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant- it turned him on when I pulled his hair, and it wasn't exactly the brightest idea to turn him on at the moment.

''Sorry.'' I murmured, blushing.

''It's okay, love.'' He said, smiling.

''So what if she ruffled your hair? It can't get any messier than it already is. Can it?'' Emmett asked, frowning and looking at Alice with a genuine curious expression. She rolled her eyes, but didn't answer.

…

We walked together to our last class- we being Edward, Alice and I. Alice was practically skipping, her steps as graceful as a ballerina. Actually, her steps were so graceful; they would put ballerinas to shame. Edward wasn't exactly making my stumbling steps look great either. He walked with even and elegant steps, and I had to keep a pout off of my face. I could only wish I would be as graceful and elegant as them, when I was turned into a vampire. I didn't quite know when that was going to happen, since we hadn't talked about it, but I knew it would happen at some point. I was back to aging again, so of course Edward was going to change me, right?

We had already gotten our things from our lockers. What a shock that Edward just happened to have gotten the locker right next to me. Alice had a locker a bit farther away from mine- and Edward's, of course. I would definitely have to thank Edward for making sure we could spend so much time together. He had let me know, he was pretty much in all of my classes, except for my class before lunch and Gym. Spanish, my class before lunch, he tried but couldn't get. Gym was just to be safe, incase his vampire speed, strength or instincts accidentally got him to do something he shouldn't.

And also I ordered him to stay away. I did not want him to see me in full clumsy, stumbling, ridiculous looking mode.

We got to our class went to our seats. I sat down first, and was quite overjoyed to have Edward sit next to me. Alice pulled herself, swiftly, up onto the counter, facing me. The classroom wasn't quite filled yet, but students were still pouring in. I thought it best to face Alice as well, so I didn't accidentally stare at Edward or get lost in his eyes, as I often did. I felt Edward nudge me, lightly, at the same time Alice cleared her throat. I glanced between the two with a frown. I saw Alice nod her head towards the door, and saw Jessica walking in with Mike, a surprised expression on her face when she saw who I was with. It took me a second to realize what they were trying to tell me.

''Oh.'' I breathed, as I understood. ''Hey, Alice?'' I started, just as Jessica and Mike headed towards the table next to the one Edward and I sat by.

''Yes, Bella?'' She asked, a genuine looking curious expression on her face, as she smiled.

''Do you want to come over after school? You know, hang out?'' I asked. She grinned and actually let out a little squeal.

''I'd love to! We have so much to catch up on. Edward can drive us, 'cause I don't have the patients to ride in that junk of yours. I mean, truck.'' She laughed. ''You can get it tomorrow. Ooh, then we can carpool tomorrow! What do you say?'' She asked.

''Cool. That is, if Edward doesn't mind.'' I said, playing along.

''Not at all.'' He grinned.

* * *

**R&R**


	14. Charlie Meets Alice

''About time, Bella! I've been waiting for forever!'' Alice complained.

''Oh, relax.'' I said. ''Here's the key, Jazz. Be gentle.'' I said, handing him the key to my truck.

''I can't make any promises.'' He smirked.

''Don't worry, Bella. He won't break it.'' Alice said, smiling. She gave Jasper a peck before he walked off to my truck. ''Now, come on. Edward's waiting in the Volvo.'' She said. ''No running!'' She ordered, just as I was about to do so. ''And you do not hate me.'' She added, grinning, as she skipped towards the car herself.

''Maybe not. But I hate when you do _that_!'' I shouted, blushing as soon as I noticed people looking at me.

I kept my eyes down and rushed over to the Volvo. The door to the backseat popped open and I frowned. I had hoped to sit in the front with Edward. The Volvo had tinted windows, so you could only look out not in. I watched as Alice got in on the other side and got in myself. I closed the door after me and was surprised when I turned to my left. I had expected to see Alice, but was met with something much, much better.

''You're letting Alice drive your car?'' I asked.

''I'd do anything to get more time with you.'' Edward said, placing his right hand on my left cheek, caressing it.

''Seatbelts on, lovebirds.'' Alice said, grinning as she started the car.

''Screw seatbelts.'' I said, jumping Edward and attacking his lips.

''Bella!'' He gasped against my lips as I straddled him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

''Yuck.'' Alice said, starting the car, but I ignored her.

Edward laid down on the backseat and I placed my arms on his chest, keeping our lips connected. He ran his left hand up from my hip, resting it on my shoulder. His other hand wasn't quite as innocent, moving down from my hip to rest on my ass. I could feel his lips moving up into a smirk and I grinned in return, continuing to kiss him with building lust. Just as it was getting really good, Alice pulled my arm roughly, causing me to roll down from Edward. I was going to start yelling but ended up laughing, instead.

''Alice!'' Edward groaned, then turned his attention to me. ''Bella, are you alright?'' He asked, not seeing the humor I did.

''We just made out on the backseat of your car! Do you know how much of a human cliché that is?'' I continued to laugh. He chuckled and helped me up, placing me next to him.

''Bad or good?'' He asked.

''The cliché part? Not really my thing. But it was human.'' I smiled, softly. ''And it was hot.'' I continued with a laugh. ''Not to mention, something I would love a repeat off.'' I added, leaning towards him.

''I don't think so!'' Alice said, holding a hand in front of my face. ''You two cut it off or Edward will be driving, instead.'' She threatened.

''Alice.'' I whined.

''Don't even try the whole 'I hate you' thing. We all know that isn't true.'' She said, rolling her eyes.

''Continue being an ass and it just might be.'' I replied, glaring at her. ''Besides, you never let us actually say it, so how can it be a thing?'' I added.

''Because you all still try to.'' She said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh, as I leaned into Edward's shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. I smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him. After over a month of thinking him and his entire family was dead, I supposed I should be more than satisfied with at least being in his arms. Even if I would rather throw Alice out the car and make out with Edward. Sadly, I wouldn't get a chance to neither, as we had already arrived at my house, thanks to all of the Cullens being fans of driving at the speed of light.

''We're here!'' Alice said, excitedly.

''I can see that.'' I mumbled, grumpily. ''Can't you please come in, too?'' I asked, pouting at Edward.

''Sadly not, love. But I will see you soon.'' He said, kissing my forehead.

''I'll wait by the door.'' Alice murmured, getting out of the car.

''I'm going to miss you. I finally have you back, and I can't stand not spending every minute with you.'' I sighed.

''Me too.'' He sighed as well and wrapped his arms around me. ''But don't worry. When Friday comes, we will have plenty of time to spend together.'' He said, comfortingly.

''Friday's too far away.'' I murmured.

''But tonight isn't.'' He smiled. I smiled as well, hugging him tighter. ''Enjoy your time with Alice. Haven't you missed her as well?'' He asked.

''Of course. It's just...I've missed you more, you know?''

''I know, my love. But how about you use this as your chance to catch up with Alice?''

''Okay. As long as no makeovers are included!'' I exclaimed, directing my words toward Alice as well.

''You're both such party-poopers! No wonder you go so well together.'' Alice replied, half serious and half teasing.

''If you aren't there the second I enter my room tonight, the moment you do enter, you will be met with a wrath that'll put grizzly bears to shame.'' I threatened, poking him in the chest.

''However entertaining I believe that might be, I would not dare loose a second with you.'' He said, pecking me on the cheek.

''See you tonight.'' I said, reaching for the door.

''See you tonight, love.'' He grinned.

I stepped out of the car and was met with a smiling Alice. She entwined her arm with mine and led me around the car, and towards the door to my house. I looked back at the car and waved, hating the tinted windows that kept me from seeing Edward. The only thing I could see was the car, backing out of the driveway and disappearing down the streets. With a sigh, I turned towards the door and found my key, before opening it. Alice immediately skipped inside, clearly making herself at home as she moved with vampire speed, taking off her shoes and jacket, before moving into the living room. I followed her lead, taking off shoes and jacket.

''Don't worry, you'll see him again. We won't leave you again.'' Alice said, smiling softly. ''We're family. We stick together. Although, we might not have been sticking much together when it came to the last time we saw each other. I'm really sorry about that.'' She said, looking ashamed.

''It's okay, Alice. You all just wanted what's best for me. You just didn't realize that-''

''Edward is what's best for you.'' She finished, sighing. ''I know. _We_ know. And we're so sorry, Bella. I really am speaking on behalf of everyone, when I'm saying, we will never do or say anything that means you and Edward will be taken apart. We will do everything we can to make sure you two stay together, no matter what.'' She promised.

''Are you speaking on Rosalie's behalf too?'' I asked, frowning, sitting down next to her on the couch. She didn't answer, and she didn't need to. I already figured as much. ''I guess five out of six is better than nothing.'' I smiled. She smiled back and hugged me.

''You're my sister, Bella. If you ever need anything, anything at all, you let me know. We're all so sorry. And we all want to make it up to you and Edward.'' She told.

''I don't know about Edward, but you don't need to make it up to me. You know I can't hold a grudge on anyone.'' I joked.

_Except for one person, that is._

''Thank you, Bella.'' She hugged me again. ''Okay! Now, what do you wanna do?'' She asked, as she pulled away from the hug. ''Ooh, I know!'' She exclaimed, before I could even open my mouth to reply. ''Gossip! I want to know everything about the students in Forks. That girl, Jessica, definitely knows a bunch, and I'll bet anything in the world she babbles about it all to you, am I right?'' She asked, knowingly.

''Are you ever wrong?'' I replied with a light laugh. She grinned.

''Let's start with her then. What juicy gossip do you have about her?'' She asked, excitedly. I held back a frown, as I wasn't really one to gossip. ''Oh, I've never had the chance to gossip about stuff like a real teenage girl- and by real, I mean human of course. Or at least I don't remember. This'll be so much fun. I just know it.'' She added.

Now how could I deny her gossip, when she said that?

…

''Bella?'' Charlie called, as he opened the door. I had been telling Alice something, but he had cut me off mid sentence.

''In the living room, dad.'' I told.

A smirk crossed Alice's face, and I started to wonder if I should be worried. I knew she was going to charm Charlie over, and I didn't doubt that she was perfectly capable of doing so. It was pretty much part of the whole vampire package, being able to dazzle any human being with just the wave of their hand or a simple smile- I knew that from experience. Edward just had to look at me with that crooked grin or those dazzling eyes, and I was putty in his hands. I hadn't exactly seen Alice dazzle anyone before, so perhaps this would be interesting- and educational.

Charlie came into the living room, glanced at Alice and then looked at me with confusion and surprise. I glanced at Alice myself, seeing that her smirk had turned into a modest smile, then looked back at Charlie who was still looking at me. Well, so far so good. I didn't know what to say, so I looked at Alice and waited for her to speak. She stood in her usual elegant, graceful manner and walked over to Charlie. She smiled brightly and held out her hand. I held back a grimace, worried about the coldness in her hand and how Charlie would react. He glanced at me before he took Alice's hand.

''Hello there Chief Swan. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you. My name is Alice Cullen. I met Bella one summer in Phoenix, while on vacation, but my family and I have now moved to Forks, and it's great to see her again. She's told us many nice things about you.'' She spoke in a soft, musical voice, battering her eyes as she spoke. I wasn't sure whether she was trying to dazzle him or flirt.

''Uh, very nice to meet you.'' Charlie said.

''You said it was okay if I invited the new kids over. So I invited Alice over. Is that okay?'' I asked.

''Of course.'' Charlie said with a small smile.

''Oh, I should probably get dinner started.'' I said, as I remembered.

''Ooh, can I help?'' Alice asked, grinning.

''Sure.'' I said, as I stood.

…

I had to give it to Alice. Five minutes and she had Charlie wrapped around her finger. Alice was enjoying herself so much, she said, she wanted to stay for dinner, so I decided to make soup. It was easy, quick and the least disgusting food for vampires to eat, because it went right down like water- which was the easiest substance for vampires to have in their body, not counting blood. I was still surprised that Alice would endure human food, something she and all of the other Cullens despised with a passion.

The table had been set with a little help from Alice, and the food had been served. We were all seated, and things were fairly quiet. Charlie had been watching TV, while Alice and I prepared dinner. Although, Alice hadn't been doing much cooking. She mostly just watched and asked questions about what I was doing and why I was doing it. She also asked me questions about school, not quite satisfied with the 'gossip' I had given her so far. She had been talking animatedly as always while I cooked, so the sudden silence that fell over us when dinner was served, felt strange.

''So, Alice, why did your family move to Forks?'' Charlie asked, after taking another bowl of soup.

''My mom was getting tired of the city life. She wanted to live in a little cozy small-town. My dad can pretty much get a job anywhere, because he's such an amazing doctor.'' Alice told.

''What about your siblings?'' He asked. I smiled, glad that he was trying to make conversation with Alice.

''I have two brothers, and one adopted sister and one adopted brother. Well, we're all sort of adopted, but I mean that I have two brothers whom I am blood related to. My oldest brother, Emmett, is at college. He likes to visit us a lot. He goes to a college not that far from here, so moving to Forks brings us closer to him. My adopted sister goes to the same college. So I pretty much just live with two brothers. They aren't the average teenage boys or anything, but sometimes it's like there's missing some girls in the house.'' Alice joked, laughing.

''Emmett was sort of the only real _guy_, right Alice?'' I smiled.

''Oh yeah. Emmett is a guy-guy, if you know what I mean. Jasper, my adopted sister's twin brother, is really quiet and keeps mostly to himself, but not in an unhealthy way. Edward, my twin brother, is really special.'' She said, in a sort of mystic way. I frowned, when she didn't say anymore. She was supposed to talk Edward up, so Charlie would warm up to him more easily. Why did she just stop?

''How so?'' Charlie asked, after a few minutes.

''I'm sorry, what?'' Alice acted confused.

_Edward, of course!_

''How is your brother special?'' He asked, sounding slightly suspicious, as if he suspected Edward having a handicap or something.

''Oh. Well if you really want to know.'' Alice quickly winked at me, before Charlie could see.

_Ohhh. Now I see. She was going to make him start, so it wouldn't seem like it was set up._

''Edward seems more like he belongs in a novel written in the 20th century, rather than a teenage boy going to high school in this century.'' She started. I almost choked on my soup- she didn't have to be that truthful! ''He always acts like a perfect gentleman, and he would rather sit at home reading and listening to his classical music than go to a wild party. Well, either reading or playing the piano. My mom always says, he was born with pianist hands, because he learned it at a very young age.'' _Since when did Esme say that?_ I thought, smiling. ''We suspect, it's what's made him more like a mature adult than a childish hooligan.'' She let out another laugh.

''Well, um, alright.'' Charlie said. ''My friend has a son, who is quite mature as well. Right, Bells?'' He smiled.

''I'm sorry, who?'' I asked, confused.

''Jacob, of course.'' He then turned to Alice. ''He's a nice guy. He's never once gotten into trouble, and he always takes care of his father.'' He told, smiling proudly, as if Jacob was his son.

_Well if he had to decide, he would probably have married me off to Jacob long ago. Then he would be his son._

''Jacob isn't really mature, dad. Especially not like Edward.'' I said, holding back a glare. I couldn't be angry at Charlie- he didn't know the truth. ''Edward is truly a great guy.'' I added.

''Yeah, he's already got offers from several of colleges, who are just dying to have him. He's considering becoming a doctor like our father.'' Alice added, sounding just as proud as Charlie did.

''Your father isn't home a lot, is he? I mean, being a doctor must take up a lot of his time.'' Charlie said.

_God, it's like he knows we're trying to talk up Edward, and he's trying to shoot him down!_

''Not necessarily. He never misses a single important event in our lives. He's always there and he always puts family first. But the possible chance of being kept up at work a lot, is the only reason Edward is unsure of the medicine carrier.'' Alice told.

''So he doesn't have his future plans set yet?'' Charlie questioned. ''Reminds me, Bella, did you know Jacob has decided to study engineering? He wants to become a mechanic, and he's very skilled as well. He did build his own car.'' He grinned.

_Seriously? When did this become a competition of which guy is better? Charlie hasn't even met Edward!_

''Jacob is a year younger than me, dad.'' I said.

''Alice, you're seventeen, right?'' Charlie asked. Alice nodded. ''And this Edward is your twin brother?'' Another nod. ''Jacob may be a year younger, Bella, but he already has his future plans set before other guys your age.'' He said.

_Will he just drop it?'!_

''I'm full.'' I said, standing. ''Alice, wanna go upstairs? I'll clean up the table later.'' I said.

''Don't worry, Bella. I'll take care of it.'' Charlie said.

''Thanks.'' I mumbled.

As soon as we got upstairs, Alice tried to slyly walk over to my dresser. I rolled my eyes and gestured at it, telling her with my eyes to go nuts. She grinned and skipped over to it, immediately opening drawers and checking out my clothes. I sighed and fell down on my bed. I let out a huff and crossed my arms, getting a little angry. I didn't care if Charlie accepted Edward or not. Jacob could go to hell! That bastard tried to kill the love of my life! And his family, as well! If Charlie knew, he wouldn't be praising Jacob or be so proud of him. Nor would he constantly try and get me to ask him out. Why couldn't he just see, that I didn't want to be with that idiot?

I let out another sigh, knowing I was lying to myself. I really wanted Charlie to accept Edward, and I knew Edward wanted to be accepted as well. It was just in his nature to want to be accepted by the father. It was how it was back in his time. Not to mention how uncomfortable it would be, if every time Edward was here, Charlie would hint he liked Jacob better. But he wouldn't do that, would he? No, he wouldn't...I hoped. I should probably just relax. After all, Charlie hadn't met Edward yet. Maybe actually seeing how he acted and hearing how he spoke, would change his opinion. He just heard about Edward today. I would have to be a little more patient.

''Hey, this is cute! Who could have known, you would have such great taste? I never thought you would wear something like this.'' Alice said, pulling out a dress from my drawer.

''Oh, Joshua got me that one. And you're right. I would never wear it.'' I said, sitting up on the bed.

''Bella, just say it.'' Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

''What?'' I asked, frowning.

''You want to say; can you believe him? So, go ahead. Complain. I mean, you let me complain about your fashion sense constantly.'' She said.

''Well...I sort of do want to complain.'' I murmured. ''I mean, he doesn't even know Edward!'' I huffed.

''Don't worry. He'll warm up to him...eventually.'' She murmured the last word, causing me to frown.

''When is eventually?'' I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at her.

''I really need to take you shopping.'' She said, changing the subject. I sighed for the hundredth time.

…

''Are you okay?'' Edward whispered.

''Yeah. Why?'' I whispered back.

''You've been pretty quiet. And still.'' He nuzzled his face in my neck. ''Is something wrong?'' He asked.

''It's...it's my dad.'' I sighed.

I turned around in my bed, facing him. We had been spooning and just laying on the bed in silence. As I turned to my left, he turned on his right side and rested the side of his face on his right cheek. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a sweater, covering as much of his skin as possible, so I wouldn't get cold as quickly. I was dressed similar to him, just in different colors. Whereas I was dressed in purple and white, he was dressed in all black. He looked so handsome with only the moonlight from my window lighting him. Then again, he always looked handsome.

''What about him?'' He asked, concerned.

''You would still stay with me, even if Charlie didn't accept you, right? You would still love me, right?'' I asked.

''What kind silly question is that?'' He chuckled. ''Nothing could ever make me stop loving you, and the only thing that could ever make me go away, is if you told me.'' He stroked my cheek with his left hand.

''Never go away. I never want you to go away.'' I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

''Never, my love.'' He whispered, pulling me closer to him and nuzzling his face in my neck, once again.

''This is so nice.'' I nuzzled my face in his sweater, wrapping my arms around his waist, trying to get as close to him as possible.

''You know what would be nicer?'' He pulled away, so I could see a grin on his face. I shook my head, and his happy grin turned into his dazzling grin- the crooked one that made me melt. ''This.''

He pressed his lips to mine and I let out a small moan. He was slightly rougher than he normally would allow. Not that I was complaining. When he was gentle, it made me feel as if I was the most precious thing in the world for him. But when he was rough, the focus was more on desire and lust. The feeling intensified when he put more pressure to our lips, and held me more tightly to him. I grabbed the hair at the back of his neck, causing him to let out a growl- God I loved that. I let out a moan, when I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, licking my teeth.

This was getting really good. It was so easy to turn my frustration into lust, and just let it out. Especially when it was Edward, whom I let out my lust on. It seemed he wanted this as much as me, as he let his hand take a hold of my thigh. I hadn't even realized that I had wrapped my leg around him. He pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me, as he pulled his mouth away from me, letting me breathe, as he moved his lips down my throat. The desire grew inside of me. I reached for the bottom of his sweater and started pulling at it, as he continued to pepper my throat with kisses and licks. He pulled away when I tucked at his sweater and sighed.

''You should sleep, love. You have school tomorrow.'' He said.

''You're kidding.'' I glared.

''Sorry. I guess, I got carried away.'' He chuckled. ''It's just so hard to resist you.''

''You seem to be doing a pretty good job.'' I grumbled.

''Mmm. Don't be like that.'' He said, kissing my forehead.

''Then stop starting things you won't finish.'' I pouted.

''I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.'' He smiled.

''You better.'' I said.

* * *

**R&R**


	15. The Surprise

Nothing special happened the following days. I ate lunch with Alice, Jasper and Edward. I spent my afternoons with Alice, who had already charmed over Charlie, and spent my nights with Edward. A lot of people seemed to be noticing a change of behavior from me, which earned me quite a lot of stares, but I just ignored them. I was feeling happier and happier every day. I had gotten back everything, I thought, I had lost. I couldn't be more thrilled.

Or perhaps I could.

I had let Charlie know, I was going over to Alice's house, after school, and that was where I was headed right now. Alice had gone ahead with Jasper, driving my truck, much to their dismay, but they didn't complain- out loud. I was sitting in the front seat next to Edward in his Volvo. It was Friday, and I was dying to know what my surprise was. He had promised me, it wasn't anything like jewelry or a car, so as to make me worry less. It only made me worry more. At least with an expensive object, I knew he had just bought me something. But he hadn't, and it made my mind wonder like crazy, what he had actually gotten me.

The stereo was playing one of Edward's CDs. Since Alice and Jasper weren't here to complain, Mozart could freely let his music flow. My left hand was entwined with Edward's right and my head rested on his shoulder. He had his other hand on the steering wheel, as he kept his eyes on the road. It was just one those moments, where nothing needed to be said. It was one of those moments I loved. A moment I could only have with Edward. I enjoyed it throughout the car drive, until it stopped, when we arrived at the house. I lifted my head from his shoulder and smiled.

The house hadn't changed one bit. It was the same, beautiful, white, Victorian house with the thousands of windows. I could see Carlisle's Mercedes parked in the open garage. It was strange not to see the red BMW- but why was Emmett's Jeep in the garage as well? I knew both of them were in Alaska, with the other vegetarian coven. I could see my truck, parked in front of the house instead of in the garage. Edward parked his Volvo next to Carlisle's car. He got out of the car and ran over to my side, opening the door for me.

''Thank you.'' I grinned, as I placed my hand in his outstretched one. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me into the house.

''Bella!'' Esme shouted with joy, as soon as Edward and I set a foot inside the house. She rushed over to me and pulled me in for a hug. ''Oh, it is so wonderful to have you back, dear. Edward was miserable without you.'' She said, as she hugged me tightly.

''Esme, please.'' Edward sighed.

''We both know very well, I am only telling the truth.'' Esme said, as she pulled away.

''Yes. An unneeded truth.'' Edward said, as he took my jacket off for me, before throwing it on a chair by the door, along with his own jacket.

''Bella. It has been far too long.'' Carlisle smiled, as he walked down the staircase, heading toward us.

''I couldn't agree more.'' I said, smiling as I hugged him.

''Yay! The human's here!'' A loud, booming voice exclaimed.

''Emmett! What are you doing here?'' I asked, happily surprised.

''I came to visit, duh!'' He ran over to me, lifting me off the ground, as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

''Can't...breathe...'' I choked.

''Emmett!'' Edward shouted, angrily.

''Sorry, Bella!'' Emmett grimaced, as he put me down. ''But it's good to see you again.'' He grinned.

''It's good to see you too, Em.'' I said.

''Even gooder than seeing Edward?'' He asked, jokingly. I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes.

''Emmett, there is no such thing as _gooder_. It's better.'' Edward said.

''And that answers my question. Of course it's way better to see me, rather than that stick in the mud.'' Emmett rolled his eyes.

''You know what? I think I'm going to take Bella upstairs.'' Edward murmured, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

''Oh, I see. Bow-chicka-wah-wah.'' Emmett smirked.

''Bow-chicka-what?'' I questioned, as Edward groaned and hurried up the stairs.

''Emmett saw this Axe commercial, and it's been on his mind lately.'' He told, not stopping.

''Oh, I've seen those commercials.'' I said. Then my eyes widened. ''Oh my God, I've seen those commercials! Emmett, you perv!'' I glanced over my shoulder, able to see him rolling on the floor, laughing, as my cheeks turned red.

''Yes! I got her to blush!'' He said through his laughter.

''Some things never change.'' Edward muttered.

…

''What do you think about this?'' Esme asked, showing me the sample. ''Or is this better?'' She asked, showing me a different sample.

''They're both really pretty, but I like this better.'' I said, pointing to the first, glancing between the two samples. She smiled.

''Me too.'' She said.

''Times up.'' Edward said, entering the living room. ''My turn.'' He smirked and winked at me.

''When is it my turn?'' Emmett pouted, who walked into the living room, coming to a stop next to Edward.

''What about me?'' Alice appeared next to Emmett, pouting as well. ''After talking with Esme about changes to the house, I thought it was my turn. By the way, I agree. That color would be great for the kitchen.'' She pitched in. I exchanged eye rolls with Esme.

''You seem to have gotten quite popular, Bella.'' Jasper said, chuckling.

''Don't tell me you're here to ask for your turn, as well.'' I teased.

''No, don't worry.'' He smiled.

''It's my turn, anyway. Come on, Bella, I wanna show you this hilarious video I found on Youtube.'' Emmett said.

''No, it's my turn! Bella and I are going to look through fashion magazines and order clothes online. You could really use some new clothes, Bella. I mean, I've seen your dresser.'' Alice said.

''She's my fiancée.'' Edward said.

_Fiancée...I'm his fiancée._ I thought, fighting back a frown. No, things didn't necessarily have to be different because of Charlie and Renée.

''And that makes her my sister!'' Alice argued.

''Yeah, mine too!'' Emmett said.

''Okay, okay!'' I sighed. ''This is what we do.'' I stood and walked over to them, crossing my arms. ''Edward goes first, so he can show me his surprise. Then Alice, you and I can do some web shopping after dinner, which I'll prepare with Esme. Then Emmett last, because I'm sure I could use a laugh, after web shopping with Alice. Okay?'' I raised an eyebrow at them.

''Fine with me.'' Edward said, taking my hand.

''Oh no.'' I pulled my hand away and he frowned. ''I said you would go before Alice and Emmett. But right now, I'll be going upstairs to spend some quality time with Carlisle.'' I smirked.

''She's a true Cullen.'' Jasper said, looking at Esme.

''Very true.'' Esme agreed, smiling.

I smiled once at all of them, before I walked up the stairs. I easily found Carlisle's study and office. The house wasn't only exactly as I remembered on the outside, but also on the inside, except for some changes of colors. Esme was planning on changing the furniture as well, but was taking care of things, one at a time. I stood by the door for a second, before I opened the door. I knew I didn't have to knock, as he could surely either smell or hear me standing outside of the room.

The first thing I saw when I stepped into the room was Carlisle sitting behind his desk. He smiled at me, as I walked in and gave me a nod. I glanced around the room, seeing that everything was as it had been before. The various shelves, all filled with hundreds of books, the paintings hanging on the walls, the desk with all the pictures of the family and many other things. One of the pictures that were facing me, on his desk, caught my attention. It was a picture of Edward and me, sitting in the shadow of a tree, reading together. I remembered the picture. It had been a rare sunny day, and everyone had been playing football, except for Edward and me. We read under a tree that stood a little away from where they had been playing.

''You have the picture on your desk?'' I asked, picking it up.

''Of course. I have others as well, but this is not just a perfect picture of the two of you, but also a great cover. If anyone ever were to ask, this was taken in Phoenix.'' Carlisle said.

''It is a really good picture.'' _of Edward._ I finished in my mind.

He had his hands on his knees, which were bent upwards. I was sitting between his legs and was holding the book, as I leaned against his chest. We were reading Romeo & Juliet. Or rather, Edward was reading it to me, except for Juliet's lines, which I had been reading out loud. His lips were parted, clearly about to speak. In the picture he was dressed in black jeans and a light green wifebeater, and he was looking quite hot to be bluntly honest. I had been dressed in a black skirt and a light green tube top, since Alice thought it was 'cute' when we matched.

I put the picture down with a smile. I walked over and closed the door, before I walked back over to the desk and sat down in a chair, placed in front of it. I saw a picture of a group of people, who was without a doubt vampires. There was a man and a woman along with Esme and Carlisle on the picture. There was another with the same woman and man, and three other women. I was smart enough to figure out, that it was a picture of the vegetarian coven. Edward had yet to tell me anything about them. Carlisle saw me looking at the picture, and seemed to understand my silent question.

''These are our friends in Alaska. Those two are Eleazar and Carmen.'' He pointed at the first picture I had seen of them, with Carlisle and Esme. ''And this is Kate, Irina and Tanya.'' He told.

''I never noticed how many pictures, you have on your desk.'' I murmured, looking for a picture, hoping to see those mates the beautiful vampire women were suppose to have.

''Well, I do have an awfully large desk.'' He chuckled.

''True.'' I let out a laugh. ''Edward said, they had mates.'' I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

''Ah, yes. I have a newer picture with them in it.'' He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture, that wasn't in a frame like the pictures on his desk. He placed the picture on his desk. ''This is of Kate and Irina with their mates, Garrett and Laurent.'' He told.

''Oh...so Tanya's the only one without a mate?'' I asked, feeling a lump in my throat.

_The most gorgeous of the beautiful, vegetarian, perfect, vampire women is the one who is single AND has been after Edward?_

''Yes. And Edward left her quite shocked, the last time he saw her. He had been telling her, he wanted her to leave him alone, and that she was being annoying. Then he told her, you were who he wanted to be with, before he left.'' Carlisle told, smiling.

''H-h-he did?'' I asked.

''Yes, I did.'' That velvet voice said. I turned around and saw him standing by the door. ''Did you tell them?'' He looked at Carlisle. He didn't say anything, but Edward nodded, so I knew he read his mind.

''Tell who what?'' I asked, frowning.

''Nothing, love.'' He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. ''Is it my turn, yet?'' He asked, smiling.

''No.'' I smirked. As I was turning my head back towards Carlisle, a specific painting caught my eye. ''Hey, that can't be right.'' I said, standing and walking over to the painting.

''What is it?'' Carlisle asked.

''These three...they weren't there before...they aren't suppose to be in the painting.'' I murmured, speaking mostly to myself.

''Ah, yes. Can you see something...interesting, about them?'' Edward asked, walking over to me. I gasped.

''They have red eyes.'' I whispered. ''I remember this painting. You once said something was missing. Was this it?'' I gestured to the three vampires. He nodded. ''Who are they?'' I asked.

''Carlisle?'' Edward looked at him.

''The question is more what they are, rather than who.'' Carlisle started. I frowned- they were vampires, of course. ''I mean besides vampires.'' He said, seeing my frown. ''Aro, Caius and Marcus. They are the leaders of the Volturi. A group of vampires that enforce the one rule among our kind. They are seen almost as royalty among vampires.'' He told.

''Vampires have rules?'' I asked, confused.

''Just one.'' Edward told.

''A rule we have broken.'' Carlisle said. ''And therefore, the Volturi is the one coven we know, whom we have not sought out, to explain what happened to us. We assume, there is no need to.'' He added.

''Technically, we couldn't have done anything to stop the rule from being broken. So we actually didn't break it.'' Edward said.

''What are you guys talking about? What's the rule?'' I asked.

''To keep our existence a secret from humans.'' Carlisle answered. It only took me a second to realize, what they meant.

''Ohhh. And I've sort of broken that rule for you, haven't I?'' I frowned. Neither of them answered, so I took that as a yes. ''What happens if the rules broken? Is there like a vampire prison, they put you in?'' I joked. Again I didn't get an answer and both of them looked worried. ''There's a vampire prison?'' I asked, my jaw dropping.

''No, Bella, it's a little more serious than that.'' Edward sighed. ''If you break the rule, you get killed.'' He whispered.

''No. No, t-they can't do that. They won't do that, will they? Carlisle, you have a painting of them with you in it, are you friends? Then they can make an exception, right?'' I asked, gulping.

''Don't worry, Bella. They live in Volterra, Italy. They don't know and they won't find out.'' Edward said, kissing my forehead.

''B-b-but if they ever do-''

''They won't.'' Edward cut me off.

''Listen to me. If they ever do, they can't kill you. Any of you. I found out the secret by myself. If they ever find out, just let them kill me, and you'll all be safe.'' I said.

''Bella don't even say that. I don't ever want to hear those words coming from you. Ever.'' He said, hugging me.

''Please. If they found out-''

''It wouldn't matter, Bella.'' Carlisle pitched in. ''Aro and I are friends, but even so, the Volturi worry about the size of our coven, and desire the powers some of us have.'' He pointedly looked at Edward. ''Aro, especially, would do anything to get more power. And if they can't have the powers Edward, Alice and Jasper have, then they don't want anyone else to have them. They would twist any word, you say, and find a way to blame all of us.''

''Can we stop talking about this?'' Edward scowled.

''Yes. How about talking about what you two are going to do? When will you be going public with your relationship?'' Carlisle asked.

''I was hoping very soon. But you have to ask this guy.'' I sighed and pointed at Edward with my thump.

''People are suspecting, there is something between Bella and I. It seems pretty much everyone knows, she has feelings for me, but they are unsure about me. I will ask her out in front of her friends at some point. And from there on, I suspect they will just think we fell quick and hard for each other.'' Edward shrugged.

''Of course he won't tell me when.'' I huffed. ''And don't even try and make an excuse that includes the word surprise.'' I added.

''Love, it will be best if you seem sur-'' He cut himself off. ''I mean, it will be best if you look like you didn't expect it, when I ask you out, which you shouldn't.'' He said.

''Haven't we already agreed that I'm not that bad an actress?'' I crossed my arms.

''Are we going to have that argument?'' He asked, chuckling.

''We don't argue. We discuss things.'' I said.

''Okay, I'll agree to that. Can we discuss my turn with you?'' He grinned.

''What am I? A toy?'' I asked, poking his chest.

''No. You're just mine.'' He growled, leaning his face down to mine. I giggled and blushed. Carlisle cleared his throat, and both Edward and I turned to him, both of us looking a little bit sheepish. I had completely forgotten Carlisle was even there.

''I'm assuming we'll be continuing our quality time another day?'' He said, smiling.

''You're assuming correctly.'' Edward said, swinging me onto his back and running out of the office. He stopped by the living room, where Esme was sitting with Alice on the couch. ''We're going out.'' He told.

''Should we expect you back soon?'' Alice smirked.

''Nope.'' He grinned before he ran out of the door, grabbing our jackets before I even knew we were outside.

''Nope?'' I questioned.

''Nope.'' He grinned. ''You mind?'' He asked.

''Nope.'' I mimicked, giggling.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck, as everything around us turned into a blur. I could smell Edward's incredible, delicious, intoxicating scent and sighed contently. I could feel the cold wind blowing through the woods around us. The snow had gone long ago. We didn't have much of a snowy winter, which was quite surprising. But we did have a very rainy year and were starting a new, just as rainy, year- not so surprising. However, at the moment my focus wasn't on the weather. My mind was far away from it. It was focused on the man carrying me.

Edward suddenly stopped running, and I lifted my head from his neck, as he helped me down, gently. I frowned, when I saw, where he had stopped. We were standing in the woods, and I recognized the small clearing ahead of us. I worried, remembering the last time I was here. Why had he brought me here? Did he not know, that this world was not as in the book? At least not this place. Clearly he didn't, or else he wouldn't have come here. Maybe he had just assumed, that everything was the same.

''Close your eyes. And no peeking.'' He said, seeming excited. I complied, still frowning. I didn't have the heart to tell him, when he looked so hopeful- his eyes were lit up with excitement, and he was wearing a big, bright, happy smile.

Despite the fact, that I had complied with closing my eyes, he placed a hand over them. He placed his other hand on my waist, as he led me forward. Even though my eyes were closed, I still knew that the sun was high in the sky, as we entered the clearing, because of the brightens that was shinning against my eyelids. I hadn't seen the sun for quite a while. The feel of it on my face felt nice. But I would rather feel Edward's cold skin than the warm sunrays. I reached my left hand around for him, but he had moved, causing me to frown once again. I moved my right hand around, but still no Edward.

''E-E-Edward?'' I started getting nervous. I should have told him. Now he had seen, how it looked- was he even still here?

''Come here, love.'' He took both of my hands, as he led me forward once again, still sounding excited. ''Keep your eyes closed.'' He added. I felt him tuck me down, and I kneeled. He pushed me, gingerly, and set me into a sitting position. I put my hands on my knees, as I felt him move behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he leaned his lips to my ear. ''Open your eyes.'' He whispered.

''Edward, I-'' I opened my eyes and gasped.

* * *

**R&R**


	16. Didn't See That Coming

''Oh my God.'' I whispered, once I found my voice. ''But...how...what?'' I couldn't believe my eyes.

''I found it, when I returned to Forks, after I had made sure you were safe with your friends. It was the first thing, I checked, before I went to your house and waited for you.'' He told.

''But...it was...I saw it...how is it...?'' I shook my head, utterly confused. I reached a hand out to touch the bright, soft, green grass, feeling it between my fingers. I was sitting on a blanket, so I had to reach past it.

''You mean, how it turned from a place with crispy, dried, brown grass and dead flowers, into...well, this?'' He chuckled.

''Yes! Exactly!'' I exclaimed, turning my head towards him. He smiled at me, softly, and I knew. ''Oh, Edward.'' I whispered, placing a hand on my chest, above my heart, that felt as if it would burst with all the love, it held for the man with me. ''You? You did this?'' I used my other hand to gesture around the place.

The meadow was perfect. It was exactly, like I remembered it. The grass was just as bright and green, if not more. It fit with the rest of Forks. The trees surrounding it, shaped it into the same formation, I remembered. There had even been added rosebushes to the place. There were wildflowers blossoming, but still not quite full-grown. The colors were the same; white, violet, yellow...it was so familiar, identical...right. It was right. It was, how it was supposed to be. Everything was as it was supposed to be- as it should be. It was all back to normal.

''I was afraid, it might not be ready for today. The grass was taking some time, but it thankfully turned just the right green in the end. Alice assured me, it would, but I still worried.'' He told. ''Is it okay? Did you expect something better?'' He looked worried.

''Edward.'' I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't believe, what he had done. ''Oh, Edward.''

I spun around and threw my arms around his neck, crashing my lips to his. He seemed surprised for a second, but he quickly got into the kiss. He leaned back on the red blanket and I lay on top of him, as we continued to kiss. I grabbed his hair with one hand and placed the other on his neck. He placed his hands on my back, as we kissed feverishly. My eyes stared into his for a moment, until I let them run over the parts of his bare skin, that I could see. He was sparkling, beautifully. I felt his tongue on my lips and immediately parted them, letting it slip into my mouth. I flushed when I heard him moan, starting to get excited.

''Oh, Bella.'' He groaned, moving his lips down my throat. ''My sweet, wonderful, brilliant Bella.'' He flipped us around, so he was on top, as he moved his lips down to my collar. I was suddenly thankful for the low V-neck on my shirt- more so, I was thankful for Alice, who came over early today, to _help _me get ready for school.

''Edward, this is...'' I had to stop as I let out a moan, feeling him suck on my collarbone, probably giving me a hickey. ''Thank you. Thank you. Oh God, thank you!'' I moaned again, as he started grinding against me. I really liked where this was going.

''Wait, wait.'' He said, stopping, breathing heavily.

''No, no. Don't, don't.'' I said, sitting up on the blanket and placing my lips back on his.

''Yes, yes.'' He chuckled, pulling away, but the disappointed expression on his face let me know, he didn't want to.

''Edward, I'm going to blunt here. I'm really turned on, and it has been too long, since we last made love.'' I said, looking stubbornly into his eyes.

''Don't say that, Bella.'' He groaned, kissing down my throat again. I lay back again and smiled, happily. ''No.'' He groaned again, pulling away- _again_. I let out a frustrated sigh. ''One more surprise.''

''Unless it's you naked, I don't want it.'' I pouted, throwing my arms over my eyes.

''Isabella.'' He said and I frowned. He only called me that, when he was being really serious- or extremely romantic. ''I love you, Isabella Swan. I want to cherish you every minute of every day. I never want to let you go, and I never want to stop touching you. I want to spend the rest of your life with you.'' _The rest of my__ life? What's that supposed to mean?_ ''Will you please look at me, so I don't feel like an idiot?'' He sounded tense. I removed my arms and sighed. He was being sweet- the least I could do was listen.

''Okay.'' I smiled at him.

''Okay.'' He nodded and gulped. Then shook his head with a chuckle. ''Don't know why I'm nervous.'' He mumbled, sounding like he was talking to himself, so I kept silent. ''Isabella, you are my light in the darkest times. You are the beautiful moon on the brilliant night sky, surrounded by millions of unworthy stars. I was and am one of those stars. One of those many stars, who wish to shine for the rest of forever with you. You let me twinkle next to you- or sparkle, if you will.'' He gestured to himself with a joking smile. ''And that is why I wish to ask you this. And ask it the right way, in the right place, at the right moment.''

_Ask me what?_ I frowned, as he seemed to be fumbling with something. He hid it in his hand, then showed it to me, as my eyes widened.

''Will you marry me?'' He asked, holding a velvet jewelry box, that had his mother's ring nestled in it.

_He took the ring from my drawer?_ Was my first thought, feeling perplexed. I shook my head and tried to think, clearly.

''Why are you...?'' For some reason I couldn't say it. I couldn't say the word. But he could.

''Proposing?'' He let out a slight chuckle, and much to my surprise I cringed at the word. He didn't notice, thankfully. ''I knew, I had to do this right. You deserve a decent proposal. You deserve, that we are both _decent_, when I proposed.'' He smirked.

''You were wearing boxers.'' I mumbled.

''Nevertheless, you deserve better.'' He said, lovingly. ''So? Will you marry me?'' He let out a chuckle and held the box up.

APOV:

''You let me twinkle next to you- or sparkle, if you will.'' I smiled.

''That is so sweet.'' Esme placed a hand over her heart.

''Well, Edward is an old romantic.'' I said.

''No, he's a girl. There's a difference.'' Emmett said. Jasper snickered next to him and the two tried to high-five unnoticed, but both Esme and I saw it and rolled our eyes.

''You could learn something from him.'' I said, narrowing my eyes. ''This is the second time he's proposing to Bella, and they aren't even married yet. But you, Emmett, have proposed two less time than you've married, because two times Rosalie had to tell you, she wanted another wedding.'' I said. Jasper snickered again, and I turned my glare to him. ''You aren't any better mister. I had to tell you once, too. You could both benefit from some lessons.''

''In how to be whipped?'' Emmett laughed.

''Carlisle has proposed to me once more than we're married. Are you saying he's whipped?'' Esme questioned, her arms crossed.

''Um, no, of course not mom. I, um, you know, it's Edward and…'' Emmett started looking nervous. ''Dude, wanna go hunting?'' He stood and looked at Jasper.

''Yeah, sure.'' Jasper jumped up as well.

''Hunt in another forest. Like in Canada.'' I ordered. ''I don't want either of you to come across Bella and Edward, and ruin things for them. I'll know if you do- I'm watching.'' I threatened, glaring at them.

''Sure, sure.'' Emmett said, dismissingly, immediately running out the door, just wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

''We'll hunt somewhere far away. We'll be back tomorrow. Call if ya need anything.'' Jasper said, giving me a peck before he left too.

''Okay, now that they're gone, let's see what Bella says.'' I grinned, as did Esme, as I searched the future, my eyes glassing over. I frowned.

''Alice? Alice? What are you seeing?'' Esme asked.

''Nothing.'' I whispered. ''Just black. Like something's blocking me. It's almost as if...oh no!'' I gasped.

BPOV:

''Bella, you haven't said anything for three minutes and eighteen seconds. Are you okay?'' Edward asked, frowning.

''I, um...I just want to get something straight. You found the meadow, _fixed_ it, snuck into my room, took the ring from my drawer without me knowing, tried to get your turn with me the entire day, so you could bring me here, and now you're proposing for a second time, because you think the first time wasn't right, because then I was the one to find the ring by accident, after the first time we made love.'' I summarized, with almost no pause.

''Are you mad?'' He asked, concerned.

''No, I'm just trying to make sure, I'm getting all this right. I'm feeling really confused right now.'' I answered, honestly.

''What is so confusing? I found our meadow, refreshed it, brought you here and now I'm asking you to marry me.'' He smiled.

''Edward, I have to be honest…I…Charlie and Renée…'' I didn't know how to formulate my words correctly. ''How are we going to work this out? I want to marry you more than anything, but my parents…they'd freak! Charlie would never allow it and Renée would probably forbid me from ever seeing you again, if she found out you proposed. No one is more against people getting married young than her.'' I looked down as I spoke, watching my hands fidgeting, too nervous to see Edward's reaction.

''So...what you're saying is, you can't marry me.'' He murmured. I looked up at him and my heart broke at his hurt expression. His eyes were downcast, as he ran a hand through his hair, while closing the velvet box.

''No.'' I whispered, placing my hand on the velvet box, just as he was about to put it into his pocket. ''I'm asking you to come up with some plan.'' I smiled, moving my hand to his free hand.

''A plan so we can get married?'' His eyes lit up.

''Yeah. I mean, I love my parents and I would love to have my dad walk me down the aisle, have my mom be her usual self and gush about what a good catch she thinks I've gotten, which she naturally will...but neither of them will do that, if I get married at 17 to a guy I'm not even dating.'' I sighed.

''We could elope.'' He chuckled. ''But Alice would probably track us down. And then kill me for coming up with the idea.'' He chuckled again and I laughed- knowing Alice, she probably would. ''I'll think of something. Until then...which one of us should be keeping this?'' He asked, holding up the box.

''You probably should.'' I murmured. He nodded and started putting the box in his pocket, when I snatched it from his hand. He looked up at me with a confused, but also amused expression. ''What? I don't see Charlie anywhere.'' I shrugged, taking out the ring.

''May I?'' He asked, chuckling.

I gave him the ring. He took my left hand and slipped the ring in place, an ecstatic expression on his face. He pulled me into his arm and kissed me. I sighed, contently, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel his lips turning into a grin, as he pushed me back on the blanket. He pulled back with a teasing growl, his eyes playful. I giggled and let my hands run down his chest. I bit my lip, as I started unbuttoning his shirt. I slipped it off of him and marveled at his glorious chest. I closed my eyes, afraid I would start drooling if I looked at him too long. It was good timing as well, as he chose that moment to lean down and kiss my throat.

''I believe I promised to make something up to you.'' He murmured against my skin. ''But I don't quite recall what.'' I could feel his lips turning into a smirk, as he continued kissing my throat. ''Do you?'' He teased.

''Hmm, not really.'' I replied, trying to sound nonchalant. I was not about to be the one begging- it was better when Edward was doing the begging. The only problem was that he was excellent at making me beg.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, as I leaned my head back, exposing more of my throat to him. He let out a growl and licked my throat. He leaned back and placed his knees on each side of my thighs. He slipped his hands under my shirt, his hands ghosting over my ribcage, leaving Goosebumps on my skin. I gasped when he tore my shirt open. I blushed as his eyes darkened, seeing the peach-colored bra I wore underneath. His thump grazed my right breast over the bra, and I instantly felt my nipple harden at his cold touch. He leaned down and placed his lips by my ear.

''This color really suits you. But I'm sure it'll look much better off you.'' He whispered. I blushed at his words and he chuckled. ''But if only I could remember what I promised to make up to you.'' He hummed thoughtfully, still smirking.

''Yes, if only.'' I retorted, sarcastically. I sat up and placed my hands on his back, over his shoulders. I did as he had, placing my lips to his ears. ''I won't give in.'' I whispered. I nibbled on his earlobe and he groaned. He slipped his left hand up my back, underneath my ruined shirt. His right hand reached up to caress the skin just underneath my right breast, teasing me. But I would not give in so easily.

_Oh, who am I kidding? I'm so giving in._

''Bella?'' A shocked voice questioned, just as I was going to give in and beg. I gasped and looked behind me, my eyes widening.

''Seth?'' I whispered, shocked as well.

Edward quickly picked up his shirt and put it on me, buttoning it up, as my now torn shirt wasn't covering my front. I looked at the shocked boy, only wearing shorts. In looks he was similar to the others, almost as if they were all brothers or related somehow- dark short hair, dark skin... But he was not as tall or muscular, as he was still just a boy. I didn't know what the scene in front of him looked like, but one thing was for sure- he was definitely confused. He kept looking from Edward to me back to Edward and then back to me. I looked at Edward myself and knew what the expression on his face meant- he was reading Seth's mind.

''W-wha-what are you doing here?'' I gulped.

''I-I smelled s-s-something.'' He gulped as well. I frowned and realized something. He might be a wolf, but he really was just a boy. A boy who had never encountered a vampire and was surely scared right now.

''It's okay, Seth.'' I said, feeling more calm. ''Please, please, please don't tell the other wolves. Please.'' I begged.

''I-is t-tha-that hi-him?'' He asked, nervously.

''This is Edward.'' I said, not entirely sure what he meant. ''You have no reason to be scared. He isn't dangerous.'' I added, standing. Edward stood as well, keeping close to me as he looked at Seth.

''Emi-Emily told me a-a-about h-hi-him a-and y-you.'' He stuttered. I was a bit surprised by this information, but remained quiet, waiting for him to make the first move. ''Sh-she s-said...'' He stopped and took in a deep breath. ''She said you two were engaged...she told me about how not all vampires are bad, but that there's some good too...and that the Cullens were good.'' He murmured, frowning.

''You believe her? You don't think I have Stockholm Syndrome?'' I asked, smiling. Edward started chuckling.

''She told Emily that?'' He asked, looking at Seth, who looked confused. ''Mind reader, remember? You just thought about it a minute ago.'' He added. Seth seemed to understand Edward's words better now and nodded.

''Who told Emily what?'' I asked, frowning.

''You told her about me wanting to give you a gift the day after my birthday, and apparently not being very happy about it.'' He rolled his eyes. ''It was the day _after_.'' He added.

''Edward, you can't give me a gift after your birthday. You aren't even allowed to give me a gift on _my_ birthday.'' I said, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him. Seth cleared his throat, a bit timidly. ''No gifts, discussion over.'' I said, pointedly. ''Seth, please understand, the other wolves can't know. Please, I'm begging you. Please.'' I said, intertwining my fingers so I was holding my hands up in prayer.

''I won't tell them, but they might find out anyway.'' He murmured.

''Then don't turn into a wolf until we've contacted your pack leader.'' Edward said, narrowing his eyes.

''How did you...right, mind reading.'' Seth mumbled.

''Why shouldn't he turn into a wolf?'' I asked, confused.

''When in wolf shape, they can communicate through their minds. It's like having my power, except they're limited to each others mind. When they're a wolf, their mind is open to everyone else. When they're in their human shape, their mind is safe from the others, but they can hear the others if they are in their wolf shape.'' Edward explained. I looked at him, pondering how he knew all of that. He saw my contemplating. ''Seth has a very fast mind, that jumps from subject to subject quickly.'' He told, quietly, leaning his head down towards me so Seth couldn't hear him.

''But I don't understand. How is all of this possible? I thought Jake-''

''Stop!'' Edward shouted, stepping right in front of Seth and holding his hand up.

I turned just in time to see a blur of white and black. I barely blinked and the blur turned into Alice, who stopped a couple of feet in front of Edward, a frown on her face. I saw Carlisle and Esme as well, just two feet behind Alice. I was surprised for a second, but then relaxed. Alice must have seen us disappear from her visions. She, and Carlisle and Esme, looked utterly confused. Seth looked confused as well, and also a bit nervous and just a tad scared. I couldn't blame any of them for feeling as they did.

''Um, so, yeah, uh, this is Seth.'' I said, brilliantly, gesturing to Seth. ''He's a werewolf, but you probably already…smelled that.'' I added. ''Seth, this is Alice, Carlisle and Esme.'' I introduced, gesturing to each as I spoke. ''They're safe, Seth. And Seth is safe too.'' I continued.

''Really?'' Alice asked, doubtfully, looking at Edward who nodded at her. ''Huh, in such a case.'' She walked towards a scared-looking Seth, after Edward took a step to my side. ''So nice to meet you! I would love to give you a hug, but I don't want to put my scent on you. Can't have the wolves smelling us before needed. By the way, you don't smell as repulsing as Jacob. I can actually stand being this close to you.'' She grinned.

''Um, uh...'' He frowned and looked at me.

''It's a compliment.'' I told, smiling.

''Oh. Thank you then…I guess.'' He murmured. ''Uh, you don't smell as bad as everyone says either.''

''Aw, thank you. Now I really wanna hug you.'' Alice continued to grin.

''He won't tell.'' Edward said, looking at Carlisle. ''Yes.'' He sighed and nodded. I exchanged looks with Alice and Esme, all of us wondering what they were talking about- I really hated their mind conversations.

''Yes what?'' I asked.

''We'll have to get in contact with the wolves and soon.'' Carlisle answered. I tensed, fearing this particular subject.

''We already heard about a new family in Forks. We thought it was a Collin family- they don't know it's actually Cullen...yet.'' Seth told.

''Let me tell them.'' I said.

''No!'' Edward exclaimed. ''I am not allowing anything of such!''

''Edward, please. If I tell Emily and have her on my side, things might go down easy. Maybe she and I can convince them to meet with you, without starting a war or a fight. I know they won't hesitate if you go. I can just talk with Sam, first. He's the leader of the pack. He might listen.'' I said.

''_If_, _maybe_, _might_...that's not very convincing.'' Edward argued.

''But it's a good idea.'' Carlisle murmured.

''It is nothing of such.'' Edward glared at him. ''Those wolves have a temper they cannot control.'' He continued to glare. ''No offense.'' He glanced at Seth.

''None taken.'' He replied, shrugging.

''Oh, yeah. 'Cause Seth is shaking with fury and just ready to pounce and kill me.'' I said, sarcastically.

''How about we let Seth go home, then go home ourselves and discuss this? I cannot take you two serious, when you look like you've just had sex.'' Alice said, gesturing to Edward and me- him still shirtless and me with messy hair, still wearing his shirt.

''I'm for that.'' Seth said, raising his hand and backing away.

''You can go. Just remember to keep this a secret.'' Edward said.

''Of course.'' He said, before he disappeared into the woods.

…

''_Are her parents home?_'' Charlie asked.

''Just her mom. Her dad and her brothers went camping. They won't be back until Sunday around dinnertime.'' I lied. ''It's sort of going to be an all girls night.'' I added.

''_Well, then, sure._'' He said, cheerfully.

''Thanks dad.''

I hung up with him and walked back into the living room, handing Alice her phone back. I went over to the other couch and sat in Edward's lap, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist, as he wrapped his around mine. Carlisle was standing, as was Esme. Jasper and Emmett had returned, apparently having gone hunting when Edward and I left. Jasper sat next to Alice, while Emmett leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. I really didn't like the topic we were about to discuss. But as soon as this was done and over with, we would be able to really relax and not worry about a single thing- maybe except Charlie.

''Charlie's taken care of. I can stay the weekend.'' I murmured.

''And Jasper and Emmett are informed about your plan.'' Alice told.

''Plan? More like suicide mission.'' Emmett said.

''I agree.'' Edward said.

''Well I disagree.'' I retorted.

''No.'' Edward said. I was about to argue, when I noticed he was looking at Jasper and not me. ''Absolutely not. We can take care of this by ourselves. She doesn't need to get involved.'' He said.

''_She_ doesn't like being left out.'' I huffed. ''The wolves wouldn't hurt me. I'm human and therefore I'm safe. Even if they did want to hurt me, they still couldn't. They have to keep themselves a secret just as much as you. And if I just talk to Sam, there'll be no danger at all.'' I said.

''She makes a solid point.'' Jasper said.

''Yeah, remember last time you thought someone had a solid point?'' Emmett snorted, nodding towards Edward. I frowned and pulled away, looking at Edward who was looking anywhere but me.

''What's that suppose to mean?'' I asked. Emmett's eyes widened. Edward growled at him and nodded. ''Hey, none of that silent conversation. What are you talking about?'' I asked.

''Nothing. Let's get back to the matter at hand.'' Jasper said. ''If she talks to them, then-''

''Jasper agreed to kill me.'' Edward interrupted.

''WHAT!'?'' I screamed.

''Dude!'' Jasper exclaimed. ''If you wanted to change the subject, you could just dazzle her.'' He snapped.

''Sorry. I panicked.'' Edward murmured.

''You agreed to kill Edward!'?'' I shouted, jumping up.

''Calm down, love.'' Edward said, standing and placing his hands on my shoulders. I felt my face turn red with anger, as I glared fiercely at Jasper, who actually looked scared.

''YOU AGREED!'?'' I shouted before running towards him. He jumped back and Edward grabbed me by the waist, lifting me off the ground.

''Only because he was so miserable! And I didn't actually do it! I just considered it. I didn't actually agree. I changed my mind.'' He said, holding his hands up as if I was pointing a gun at him. ''I could feel what he felt, and it wasn't sunshine and lollipops. He was already dead. He just wanted someone to put an end to his misery. I didn't do it.'' He added.

''Edward, put me down.'' I sneered, my hands clenched into fists.

''Yeah, Eddie. I wanna see what she's gonna do.'' Emmett chuckled. I glared at him and he gulped. ''Just kidding, just kidding.'' He said, quickly.

''Bella, he would never do it.'' Alice said, coming over to me. ''You know Jasper. Do you really think he could ever kill his own brother?'' She frowned. ''We could all see how despondent Edward was. Jasper felt the same as he did. And when Edward came begging him to end his life, yes, Jasper considered it. You didn't see him, Bella. There was no life left in him. He already was dead.'' She said.

''Swear you weren't going to kill him.'' I scowled.

''I swear.'' He said.

''Okay, then. Edward.'' I crossed my arms as he sat me down. ''Alice.'' I said, taking a step to the side. Alice smirked and slapped Jasper across the face, then hit Edward on the back of his head. Both looked at her with surprise and confusion.

''Hey!'' Jasper exclaimed.

''What did you do that for?'' Edward growled. She pointed to me, and both frowned with confusion.

''I don't want to break my hand.'' I said, leaning up on my tiptoes and kissing Edward's cheek. ''Don't ever consider doing anything like that again.'' I looked at Jasper, then turned my attention back to Edward. ''And don't you ever try and change a subject like that again.'' I ordered.

''You're mad at me, aren't you?'' He sighed.

''No.'' I smiled, pressing my lips to his. Our lips lingered together in a sweet, soft kiss for just a moment, before we simultaneously pulled away. ''Now, the two of us are going to enjoy this weekend. When I go to sleep, you consider my plan. I'm not done!'' I said when he opened his mouth to argue. ''You can all think of your own ideas. And next weekend we can discuss them. Until then, I would like a day without worries.'' I said. ''Deal?''

''Deal.'' He murmured, giving me a peck on the lips.

''Deal?'' I looked at the others.

''Deal.'' They all agreed.

''Good. Esme, shall we start dinner?'' I asked.

''And then it's my turn!'' Alice said, happily.

''Don't forget mine!'' Emmett pouted.

''This family is insane.'' Jasper mumbled, shaking his head.

''You just figured that out?'' Edward replied.

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Just Us

EPOV:

''Edward.'' Bella murmured in her sleep, clinging to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

The poor girl had been exhausted after yesterday. Alice had been torturing her with not only internet shopping, but also forcing her into various outfits she had bought for her. She was sleepy by the time Emmett's turn came. He kept finding funny videos he wanted to show her, most of them including cats. It seemed he had gotten himself a new strange obsession. Bella ended up falling asleep during a video Emmett was showing her, and so I carried her to bed. I had hoped to get a little more alone time with her, perhaps finishing what we started in the meadow, but it seemed it had been put on hold.

It was just her and me, now. Emmett had gone back to Alaska to keep Rosalie company,- in my opinion she deserved to live in misery by herself. Carlisle and Esme were in New York- even they needed a break from everyone else, now and then. Jasper had gone hunting and brought Alice with him, to fill him up so he was ready for another week around the humans at school. He could have gone by himself, not to mention he could have just waited until tomorrow, but Alice knew I wanted to be alone with Bella without having to go to the meadow. And so we were going to have a day alone together.

But there was still something worrying me. That plan of hers. I knew she was stubborn, just as I was, and she was going stick to it. But I couldn't let her risk her life like that. Perhaps the wolves were created to kill vampires, and not to harm humans, but that did not change the fact, that they had an uncontrollable temper. If they first started changing, they couldn't just relax or calm down and stop it. If my bloodlust or instinct to kill ever threatened to step forth, all I had to do was hold my breath. I was older now, and blood didn't faze me, even if a human was bleeding. It was only Bella, but I managed to control myself around her. And that was because of my love for her.

_She's the most precious thing to me. I'll do anything to keep her from harms way. I cannot let her go through with her plan. But what am I to do?_

''Edward.'' Bella spoke again. This time it wasn't a murmur, but a moan.

Deciding it was time to wake her up, I started kissing her neck. She moaned quietly and tilted her head to the side. Smirking against her skin, I reached a hand around her and squeezed her ass. That woke her up. Her eyes popped open as she let out a squeak. She looked at me with wide eyes, blinking several times. I chuckled and pulled back, sitting against the headboard. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stretched her arms with a yawn and sat up on the bed as well. Her arms fell to her sides and she blushed, looking at me as she fidgeted with the bedcover.

''I wouldn't mind waking up like that.'' She murmured, scooting over to me. I chuckled and pulled her into my lap, kissing her neck.

''And how about continuing after you wake up?'' I asked against her skin.

''Oh, I definitely don't mind.'' She purred, as she straddled me.

''Good.'' I smirked.

''After I brush my teeth.'' She said, placing a hand on my mouth, when I leaned in to kiss her.

''No deal.'' I said, flipping us over and pressing my lips to hers. She pulled away with a giggle. I pouted at her and she just giggled again.

''Edward, I would really love to. Trust me. I mean; aren't I constantly begging you?'' She questioned, as she slipped out from underneath me.

''Is this payback?'' I asked.

''No. It's just because I just woke up and I'm still tired. I need to use the bathroom, eat breakfast...and I don't care what you say. I'm not having you kiss me when I have morning breath.'' I said.

''How about sex without kissing?'' I asked, jokingly. Her eyes widened and she blushed. ''You're actually considering it, aren't you?'' I asked, holding back a laugh.

''No.'' She mumbled before quickly slipping into the bathroom. I considered joining her, when I heard her turn on the shower, but decided against it and went down to make her breakfast.

BPOV:

''What is that delicious smell?'' I asked, as I walked down the stairs, my nose leading me to the kitchen.

''The human's breakfast.'' Edward said, popping his head out of the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes running up and down my body, causing me to blush. ''Nice attire.'' He said.

''What can I say? This is an outfit not even Alice can force me out off.'' I said, smiling and doing a little twirl.

''Well, my clothes suit you far better than me.'' He smiled.

I shamelessly checked him out as well. He was wearing a black wifebeater and gray sweatpants,- he was always dressed casually when we were alone. I was wearing one of his white T-shirts and a pair of his black boxers- black, silk boxers that were as soft and comfortable as boxers could be. Alice could threaten my life, my parents, my clothes, my books...but nothing would be able to get me out of these clothes. They were way too comfortable. Okay, so maybe I would be willing to get out of them, if Edward gave me a hand. But other than that, I was keeping them on. They were better than my clothes, and they smelled like Edward too.

''Edward.'' I pouted, stopping at the bottom stair.

''What is it, love?'' He asked, concerned.

''I've brushed my teeth now.'' I said, beckoning him over with my index finger, still pouting. He grinned and ran over to me. He swept me up into his arms and pressed his lips urgently to mine. I responded just as passionately, wrapping my fingers into his hair.

But my stomach just had to get in the way.

''You're hungry.'' Edward sighed, disappointedly, pulling away. I whimpered in disapproval at the lost of his lips on mine. ''You get something to eat, my love, and then...'' He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

''You're almost as bad as Emmett. Almost.'' I giggled before walking into the kitchen. On the dinning table was a plate with a delicious-looking omelet, another plate with bacon, a third with French toast and a fourth with various of fruits. As I walked over to the table and sat down, I glanced at Edward. ''Are you trying to fatten me up?'' I asked, sarcastically.

''You have always had a slim form. But this little month of yours of not eating, has made you skinny. And that is not healthy, my love.'' He said with a worried tone.

''So you are tying to fatten me.'' I joked.

''No, just...putting a little meat on those bones.'' He joked with a chuckle. ''You were already fragile to begin with. I would rather not have to worry more about hurting you, when being...intimate.'' He said.

One of the things I loved about Edward; one moment he could be a cheery mood, joking about _sex without kissing_ and then another moment, he would refer to our love life as being _intimate_ in that irresistible husky voice of his, that could dazzle the hell out of me.

''We could have a quickie and then I could eat.'' I joked, as I nibbled on a piece of bacon. He chuckled and walked over to sit next to me.

APOV:

''You're thinking.'' Jasper said, accusingly.

''Is that a crime?'' I replied, innocently.

''No, but it's dangerous.'' He said, continuing to wrestle with the bear he had chosen as his next meal.

''How is thinking dangerous?'' I frowned.

''When it's Alice-thinking. Which is planning. And it's never good when you're planning something, so I'll go ahead and say it's a bad idea, so Edward won't blame me later, 'cause I'm pretty sure it will somehow involve him and Bella- all of your plans have, lately.'' He said.

''It's a good plan. And I think Edward will enjoy it as well.'' I said, confidently. ''I thought you would know me well enough by now, to trust me.'' I pouted, putting on a hurt expression as I batted my eyelashes innocently.

''Yeah, I'm not falling for that. Incase this moment slips from your mind and Edward sees it; dude, I was against it all along. I swear.'' He said, holding his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes.

''Oh, Jasper, I just love how much you trust me.'' I said, sarcastically. ''I repeat; it's a good plan. Edward will obviously approve, since he's smiling when he finds out. The only one, who might have a problem with it, is Bella. But that's more about her being embarrassed and whatnot. But she'll get over it.'' I shrugged. He looked confused and opened his mouth. He just let it stay open for a while, then closed it and shook his head.

''Nah. I don't wanna know.'' He finally said.

BPOV:

I sighed with content, keeping my eyes closed as I listened to Edward playing on his piano. The soothing tones of my lullaby lulled me half-asleep, my head resting on his left shoulder, as I was sitting on his left side. I felt so relaxed. Even as the music started to quiet down, fading away, I kept my eyes closed. I felt no longer just relaxed, but also peaceful. I felt sleepy, but I wasn't tired. I waited for another soothing melody, but instead of using his hands to play the piano, Edward started to move them over me. His left hand went around my back to gently massage my left thigh, as his right hand took mine, entwining our fingers. The next I felt was his lips on my neck.

''Edward.'' I breathed, leaning my head to the left to give him better access to my skin.

''I want you, Bella.'' He whispered, huskily. I shivered and my eyes fluttered, as his left hand moved to the inside of my thigh. ''You want me too, don't you?'' He ghosted his lips up my throat as he spoke, his cool breath creating Goosebumps.

''So much.'' I whispered.

''Do you want to go upstairs?'' He asked. I nodded, my eyes remaining closed. I felt him place one more kiss on my neck, before he lifted me into his arms; bridal style. I opened my eyes to look at him, as he started heading upstairs in human speed. ''You're so beautiful, my love.'' He said.

''I'm nothing compared to you.'' I replied. He was about to reply, but I pressed my lips to his, fisting my hands in his hair as I tugged him closer. The kiss was light, gentle and soft. We continued kissing, first stopping when we came to the door to his room- it was no longer _our_ room.

''Give me one minute.'' He said, setting me down on my feet and placing a quick peck on my lips, before he disappeared into his room.

I looked at the door with a frown, crossing my arms. Why would he need a minute? It wasn't like he had just eaten breakfast and needed to brush his teeth or anything. My frown deepened as I thought, that perhaps I should brush my teeth. I quickly ran my tongue over my teeth, trying to make there was no food stuck anywhere. It wasn't exactly fun to kiss Edward, knowing he would feel disgusted if he tasted human food. He would never say so, of course, but I wasn't stupid. But I couldn't taste any food or find any stuck between my teeth, so I thought it was safe.

I started swaying back and forth on my heels and toes, as I waited. The door soon opened after what could have been about 2-4 minutes. Edward smiled at me and took my hand, leading me into his room. I let out a soft gasp as I looked around, seeing what he had done to it. Black curtains had been hung over the windows, completely darkening the room. But the room had in return been lid up by several peach-colored candles. He had even changed the white cotton sheets with black silk sheets. And if that wasn't enough, he had scattered roses all around the bed- and it was entire roses, stalks and all.

''I thought it was my turn to decorate the room.'' He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

''You're the sweetest.'' I murmured, turning in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his.

''Mmm.'' He hummed against my lips. ''And that's not all.'' He said when he pulled away, causing me to frown. ''But that can wait.'' He said, kissing my eyebrows before he lifted me into his arms. ''But this can't.'' He carried me over to the bed and set me down.

''Yes, this can _not_ wait.'' I agreed, grabbing the front of his wifebeater and pulling him down to me.

Our lips met in a passionate kiss, and I moved my hands into his hair, tugging and pulling at it. He let out a soft growl, almost like a purr. I pulled at his hair again, harder than before, and this time he let out an animalistic growl, as his hands went to grip my hips, tightly- but not too tightly. He moved his mouth down my throat, letting me breathe. I panted as he moved his hands further down my body. I lulled my head back and let out a sigh. This was what I had missed; letting completely go and just following our urges.

''I've missed you so much.'' Edward whispered, slipping his hands underneath my T-shirt, ghosting over my skin and leaving a trail of Goosebumps. The words held so much meaning.

''I've missed you too.'' I whispered back, cupping his face and pressing our lips together. ''I love you.'' I murmured against his lips.

''I love you more.'' He murmured in reply, smiling softly.

I pulled at his wifebeater, and he let me slip it off of him. I awed at his chest, running my hands over him. His mouth went back to my neck, after we had been forced to part our lips. I had noticed he quite enjoyed kissing my neck and throat, and wondered briefly if it was a vampire-thing. He started urgently, and a little roughly, to pull off my T-shirt. I sat up on the bed and he pulled it off, throwing it to the ground and quickly reattaching his mouth to my neck. I leaned my head back and ran my hands through his hair, letting out a light moan. He moved his mouth down my chest, as one of his hands went around my back and popped open my bra.

''Not wasting any time I see.'' I giggled.

''Are you complaining?'' He replied, before wrapping his mouth around my breast.

''No complaining here.'' I panted.

I slipped my bra off my arms and threw it on the ground. I fell back on the bed, and closed my eyes as Edward pleasured my right breast. I ran my hands through his hair and raised my back from the bed. I tightened my hands in his hair and let out a moan, as he switched breast. He sucked on my nipple and I let out another moan. I started tucking his hair, wildly, trying to pull him up to me. He looked up confused, and I crashed my lips to his, sitting up and pushing him down on the bed. We could take our time another time- right now I needed him. It really had been too long.

I pulled away and he sat up. I worked on taking off his sweatpants, as he pulled off his wifebeater, leaving him in only his boxers. I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with a passion. He let out a growl and grabbed my hips, holding on tightly and moving me back and forth on his lap. I gasped as his ice-cold chest pressed against my warm chest. My nipples hardened instantly and he let out another growl. I shivered and tightened my arms around his neck, slowly relaxing against the cold. I felt the desire growing inside of me.

''Edward, I need you.'' I moaned against his lips.

''Are you ready?'' He asked, bucking his hips towards mine.

''Yes.'' I panted.

''Are you sure?'' He asked, gliding his hand up my thigh, underneath the black boxers' fabric I had borrowed from him, and coming to a stop at my center. He let out a groan, slipping a finger inside of me. I gasped and bucked against his hand. ''You are ready.'' He growled, teasing me with his index finger.

''Please.'' I whispered.

He pulled his hand back and flipped us over. I took off the boxers I had borrowed, and he took off the ones he was wearing. He positioned himself at my entrance and leaned over me, laying his forehead against mine. I smiled and he smiled back, our eyes locked. He slowly entered me, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I moaned and tensed for a moment, as he stretched me. As he entered me completely, he stayed still, watching me. I relaxed immediately as a fear of mine disappeared. I had been afraid, that perhaps being out of the book, I would somehow still have my virginity. But I didn't; it was probably a silly fear to begin with, but I really didn't know what to expect.

''Are you okay?'' Edward whispered.

''I'm better than okay.'' I grinned, wrapping my legs around him. ''I've missed this, you and me.'' I told.

''I've missed it as well, my love. You feel even better than I remember, which I did not now was possible.'' He whispered, kissing my throat. ''You tensed before. Did I hurt you?'' He asked.

''Does this answer your question?'' I bucked my hips, letting out a moan as I did so.

''Bella.'' He let out another growl, starting to slowly move himself inside of me. I took in a shaky breath, running my hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under my touch.

''Edward.'' I moaned, bucking my hips again. ''I love you.'' I breathed.

''I love you too.'' He whispered.

He started thrusting in to me, letting out a hiss. He placed each of his arms on each side of my head, giving me a peck on the lips. I leaned my head up a bit and gave him a peck as well. I placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging them. I met each of his thrust, lifting my hips to meet his. I moved my hands to his back, as I leaned my head back, exposing my throat completely. He pressed his chest down to mine, making me shiver. He pressed his lips to my throat, letting his lips linger. I felt him trace a path with his nose, from my chest to my chin, taking in my scent. He looked up at me, and I saw his eyes had turned pitch-black.

''You're so beautiful.'' He whispered.

I wanted to reply, say something equally sweet, but I was far too overcome by the pleasure. All I could was say his name in a moan, hoping he understood. He captured by lips in a quick, but intense, kiss. He pulled away and traced his tongue from my chest, across my shoulder and up the side of my neck. He blew on the trail and I shivered. He knew I liked when he did that. I lifted my head to bite down on his shoulder, knowing _he_ liked _that_. He let out a growl, as his hands flew to the headboard. I just had to hope he didn't break it- ruining the furniture was surely getting on Esme's nerves. Not that I really cared much about that, at the moment.

His thrust became more urgent, but always seemed to remain controlled- how he was able to do that, if he was even feeling half the pleasure I was, I would never figure out. My moans became louder and the intensity in his eyes grew stronger. The only sounds being heard in the room were mine and Edward's moaning, along with my panting and his growling. I knew we were both close, so close to reaching the peak. And it seemed, because of that, Edward slowed down. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine, pulling back and entering me slowly, over and over. I tried to even my breathing and bit my lip, trying to stay silent, as my eyes fell shut.

''You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Isabella Swan.'' He whispered, kissing my closed eyelids. ''You're everything to me. I can't live without you. You've changed my life completely, for the better.'' He continued, his voice barely loud enough for me to hear. He grazed his nose with mine, and I opened my eyes just enough to see him.

''Edward, there is no words to tell you how much I care for you. I love you doesn't seem strong enough, but it's the strongest I can find.'' I whispered back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

''They are stronger than I deserve, my love.''

He caressed my cheek with the back of his right hand, barely holding himself up with his right. He cupped my cheek and kissed me, softly. The kiss remained soft and gentle, love and not lust controlling it. I took in a sharp intake of breath, as he gave one quick, rough thrust, throwing me over the edge. I dug my nails into his shoulders, knowing if he was a human I would surely have broken the skin. We continued to kiss softly, as the waves of pleasure came over me. He continued his slow pace, not having reached the peak just yet himself. I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine, both of us knowing what the other was saying.

We slowly pulled away from the kiss. I rested my forehead on his chest, as he continued to move inside me. I felt another climax coming up, and I thought he knew. He picked up speed, but never faltered from keeping his pace slow and loving. He moved his right hand down to my chest, kneading my breasts, paying equal attention to both. He kissed each of my shoulders, then placed kisses on my nose, cheeks, chin, forehead…everywhere on my face. He suddenly gave another rough thrust and moaned against me, coming himself. I opened my mouth in a silent moan, feeling myself climax once again. I held my breath, until the pleasure faded away.

''Bella?'' Edward looked worried, as I let out the breath, loudly.

''I'm okay.'' I smiled. ''Actually, that's a lie. I'm beyond okay.'' I giggled.

''I'm glad.'' He chuckled, rolling over and laying on his back, propping an arm behind his head. ''Come here.'' He said in a lazy voice, smiling softly, holding his arm out. I grinned and crawled over to him, wrapping my right arm around his torso. He wrapped his right arm around my shoulders, as I rested my head on his chest.

''We have to do that more often.'' I murmured, stretching my legs.

''Definitely.'' He chuckled.

''When are the others coming home?'' I asked, trying not to pout.

''Hmmm...well, ya know, my ol' folks are in New York, so I have the house to myself.'' He smirked. I laughed, knowing he was just doing his impression of a teenage boy.

''Ya know, my dad thinks I'm staying over at a friend's house. He'd totally kill me, if he knew I was here. I mean, he is the chief, after all.'' I giggled.

''Wow! You're the chief's daughter? I'm so dead!'' He said in a terrified voice. I laughed again.

''Putting all joking to the side; where is everyone?'' I asked.

''Emmett is back in Alaska with the traitor, Carlisle and Esme are in New York and Alice and Jasper are wherever, hunting. So in conclusion; nobody's coming home until tomorrow, probably around the afternoon.'' He smiled.

''I see. So in conclusion; we'll be having uninterrupted sex all day?'' I questioned, smirking. He grinned and crawled over me.

''That's another way of looking at it.'' He chuckled, before kissing me.

* * *

**R&R**


	18. Too Many Emmetts

The weekend past by quite interestingly. And way too fast for my liking. I didn't want to stop mine and Edward's…favorite pastime. Well, it was my favorite pastime. He, of course, claimed that simply spending time with me was his favorite pastime, no matter what we were doing. And naturally, because the wonderful weekend past by so fast, the dreadful schooldays past by torturing slow. It was enough to make me suspect, that the world was against me. Yes, Edward was in all except one of my classes, and I saw Alice and Jasper often too, of course. And yes, I sat with them at lunch- but comparing it to what I could be doing with just Edward, at the Cullen house, in his room, in that king-sized bed…

I wasn't spending as much time with Angela or Ben or any of the others for that matter, not that I did so to begin with. But I still saw them and talked with them, mostly to and from classes. I knew I was turning into that kind of person, who neglected their friends because of some guy- but in my defense, Edward was more than just _some guy_. He was even more than _the guy_, _the one_…he was everything. I also knew, that Charlie noticed my change of behavior. He never commented or said anything about it, but he didn't have to. I also knew he was glad, not to mention relieved. And he also knew I was spending a rather lot of time with the Cullen family.

''So, Bella, what're your plans for the weekend?'' Angela asked, as we were stretching after finishing.

''Oh, you know, just hanging out with Alice. She invited me over for another sleepover.'' I told, shrugging, while switching to my right arm, stretching it over my head.

_Actually, her brother Edward invited me over. We're going to go at it like rabbits, like we did last weekend. But I can't really tell you that._

''What about you?'' I asked.

''I was kind of thinking, maybe we could hang out, but I get that you're hanging out with Alice a lot. I mean, she's a new girl and everything, and you're really her only friend in town. I know you already know each other, but I still think it's really nice of you.'' Angela smiled softly. She turned her back to me, as she switched position, and I bit my lip, feeling a bit ashamed. I really wanted to tell her the truth, but I couldn't.

_But there is something I can do…_

''Do you want to join us?'' I asked without thinking. ''I mean, maybe not the sleepover, because you don't really know each other that well yet, but we could go to the movies or just hang out at my house or something?'' I suggested, shrugging again.

''Really?'' Her face lit up with a happy smile, and I couldn't help but smile back, nodding my head. ''Sure! I'll call you later and we can set it up and everything. It feels like we haven't hung out for…well, forever.'' She laughed. ''You sure Alice won't mind, though?'' She looked nervous.

''I'm sure Alice would love to make more friends. Trust me when I say, she will be more than happy that you'll be joining us.'' I said.

And I meant it. Alice was a big people person, which made it so sad, that she couldn't make any human friends, mostly because she couldn't let anyone get too close to her or the family. But also because of the sadness, of always outliving every single friend you have. But this was different. Angela was really my friend, and she would just be hanging out with me and Alice. It wasn't as if they were going to turn into BFFs or anything. And it would help with the Cullens cover, if the new girl started making more than just one friend, who was already an acquaintance. It would make them seem more normal.

At least, that was what I was going to say, when Jasper would surely start getting overly worried and try and shoot down the idea.

…

''You wanna tell him, or should I?'' Alice asked, as I was getting some things together for the sleepover.

Charlie was going over to Billy's for the weekend for a fishing trip. He hadn't been much for fishing, when I was in my comatose state, worrying something might happen if I was alone. Probably worrying that I would take my life or something. I couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that ran down my spine, at the thought of that time. I pushed the thought out of my head and continued packing, making sure to only bring the necessary. Toothbrush, underwear…I didn't need to bring any clothes. It wasn't like I was going to be wearing clothes much, and even so, I would rather wear Edward's. When we did go out, I knew without a doubt Alice had a new outfit for me to wear, and she surely wouldn't take no for an answer.

I also brought my p-pills. It wasn't like I needed to take the pills, and it was something I had only recently started doing. Renée thought maybe my depressed state was some kind of hormonal problem and, well…now I was on the pill, and as it was an embarrassing subject, I just continued taking them neither Charlie or I mentioning them. He of course would know if I stopped taking them, so to save any possible embarrassing outcomes, I just took them. He could possibly think they were working, and that was why I seemed more alive, but I doubted it. How could p-pills get you to stop seeming dead? How could hormones even cause it? Again, not wanting any embarrassing discussion, I chose to keep my questions to myself.

Charlie had left this morning. I had asked him if it was alright, if I hung out with Alice- I didn't mention any sleeping over. He of course agreed. Whether he knew I was staying over at their house too or not, I wasn't sure. I didn't tell him, because I didn't know what excuse to make, for there being no boys in the house. But if he did find out, I could always just tell him, I thought he knew. I didn't expect that he would get mad. He probably already knew. Even if he didn't, I knew he trusted me. There was no reason to worry about it. Charlie knew I was responsible. If he did get mad, I knew it wasn't me he distrusted, but he also disliked prejudices, so he wouldn't distrust a family he didn't even have a reason to distrust, except for the fact that they were new.

''Tell who what?'' I asked, frowning.

''Edward. Angela.'' She said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. I continued to look at her, confused.

''Come again?''

''Are you going to tell Edward, that you'll be spending the entire Saturday with me and Angela, and not him, as he is expecting?'' She asked.

''Oh.'' I breathed, blushing, not even asking how she knew- it was Alice, after all. ''Wait, the whole Saturday?'' I questioned.

''We don't plan on it, but we end up having so much fun!'' She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, but then frowned again.

''Could you…possibly...'' I started blushing.

''Tell him? Already done.'' She smirked.

''But then why did you ask?'' I frowned.

''Because it would be impolite not to! I already knew your answer, of course, but it wouldn't be very nice to just do something without getting your permission, would it now?'' She continued to smirk.

''Normally people wait until _after_ they've been given permission.'' I said.

''Bella, I'm your 109 year old vampire fiancé's psychic, vampire stepsister. Since when have normal applied to any of us?'' She replied, cocking an eyebrow at me, while holding a hand on her hip.

''Since your vampire stepbrother started going out with a human, who, despite being more than accepting of the strange world shown her, would appreciate there at least being something that's still normal.'' I retorted.

''Touché.'' She let out a laugh.

''Merci. Now, anything else you would like to inform me of, that you've done without my needed permission, or would I rather not want to know?'' I asked, half-joking but also half-serious.

''Oh, nothing, really.'' She said, as she took my things for me, heading downstairs. I hurriedly caught up with her, narrowing my eyes.

''You did do something, didn't you?'' I questioned, suspiciously.

''You may have Edward wrapped around your finger, ready to do or say anything you want, naturally, and you may even know how to make Jasper and Emmett spill their guts, not to mention Carlisle and Esme would never hide anything from you. But Bella, my dear soon to be sister-in-law, you'll never get anything out of me.'' She said, grinning. ''Anyways, trust me! You'll love me for it…at some point. Have I ever been wrong?'' She asked, confidently.

''There's got to be a first time for everything.'' I replied. She looked sad for a moment, but then smiled again.

''A first, perhaps. But not a second.''

…

I bit my lip as we neared the house. I saw Edward standing outside of the house, standing on the porch. I was nervous facing him, wondering if perhaps he was upset about me making other plans without telling him or letting him know. But to my surprise, he was smiling. No, not smiling. Grinning, almost smirking. He was looking expecting, almost excited. Alice had told him about the change of plans, right? She said she had, and why would she lie? With the exception of wanting to hear me blabber to Edward and apologizing, while he just listened, clueless, to all my nonsense.

''Alice-''

''Oh, come on Bella, like I would be so mean.'' She cut me off, sounding insulted but looking chirper.

''You don't show any sympathy, when you force me on shopping sprees and force pedicures and manicures on me.'' I retorted.

''That's different. That isn't being mean. That's doing you a very kind favor, that you do not appreciate.'' She said.

''So why do you keep doing me those favors, when I don't appreciate them. I mean, why waste all that money and time? When it comes to such cases, maybe you should just be mean and do it with someone else?'' I suggested, innocently.

''Yeah, nice try.'' She laughed.

She parked Carlisle's Mercedes in the garage. As soon as the engine stopped, my door was opened, much to my surprise. I turned my head and saw Edward, still grinning. Before I could say anything or react in any way, he had lifted me out of the car, bridal style. I couldn't help but laugh at the gesture- and I also couldn't help noticing, that Alice had somehow disappeared. My first reaction was feeling pleased, but then I remembered why I had been so nervous before. I bit my lip again, encouraging myself to at least greet him. A casual greeting, that wasn't so hard, right?

''Um, hi?'' A questioning hi…very casual.

''Hi to you too. May I ask why you seem like you want to run away and hide?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Are you mad?'' I murmured, hesitantly.

''Should I be?'' He replied, as he carried me into the house.

''I made plans with Angela…'' I trailed off.

''And therefore I made plans with Ben Cheney.'' He said. My mouth dropped open, as I stared at him. ''Something wrong?'' He asked, frowning.

''You made plans with Ben, Angela's boyfriend? Ben, from Forks High? Ben Cheney, a 17 year old human boy?'' I questioned.

''Precisely.'' He smiled. I didn't even notice where he was taking me, still staring flabbergasted at him. ''Are you okay?'' He asked.

''Why?'' I asked.

''You just seem-''

''No, I meant why did you make plans with him? What are you even going to do? Where are you going to go? When did you even make plans with him!'?'' I couldn't help raising my voice in the end, feeling utterly shocked. I certainly hadn't been expecting this.

''For you.'' He answered with a gentle smile.

''How exactly?'' I frowned, feeling more and more confused by the minute.

''You had a life before me, Bella. Friends before you even knew any of us. And I would be a complete idiot to think, you're just going to drop all contact with them, just to spend every second with us. You want to talk to them, hang out with them and keep in contact with them. And when I officially become your boyfriend, naturally we will need to be seen in public, instead of always staying in this house, which will mean I'll be spending time with you and your friends, and you, being you of course, would automatically assume I was uncomfortable being around them.'' As he set me down on his couch, having entered his room without me noticing, I realized he was right. ''And that's why I'm going to become polite and acquainted with your friends. So far I don't really like that Newton guy, nor do I ever think I will tolerate the Stanley girl. So I'll start off with Ben and hope no more is needed.'' He explained. I let the information seep in before commenting.

''So, in conclusion, you made plans with Ben to seem normal and more comfortable, incase you'll have to participate in a group thing or run into my friends while on a date or something?'' I summed, questioningly, as I was pulled onto his lap.

''Pretty much.'' He said, tucking a hair behind my ear.

''But what are you going to do?'' I frowned.

''Well, apparently you three; Alice, you and Angela, will end up at your house for a sleepover, tomorrow, so you'll be out the whole day. So Ben is coming over here. Emmett, being the most human teenage guy of us all, borrowed me some videogames and movies. So, that's what I'll be doing.'' He shrugged.

''And Jasper? What'll he be doing? Or Esme and Carlisle, for that sake? Are they going out, staying home playing their roles as family members or just hide out in their rooms?'' I questioned.

''All three will be doing the second.'' He answered. ''Now that that's clear, how about we busy ourselves with something else? Seems like I won't be having any alone time with you tomorrow, so how about we use this time…productively?'' He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

''Oh no. You've turned into Emmett.'' I fake gasped. He rolled his eyes, but pushed me down on the couch nonetheless.

''Despite that being the most insulting thing you could've ever said to me, my offer still stands. As soon as Monday comes, we'll be reduced to innocent nights with pecks and whispering words. Now, I quite enjoy those nights, but you, however, always seem to be lustful, so I'm simply offering to help you out, so I won't have to run from you in fear of giving in with your innocent seduction, and end up being labeled as a rapist by your father.'' He said.

''Have I ever told you, you're cute when you make things sound complicated?'' I smiled.

''I believe you've mentioned it.'' He chuckled.

''Well, sir, I will accept your offer, if you're willing to accept a condition of mine.'' I said in the most business-like voice I could muster.

''What is your condition, Miss Swan?'' He smirked.

''Well.'' I stood and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it. ''The couch appears to not quite achieve the right size. This, however, is just right. Do we have a deal?'' I asked, beckoning him over with my index finger.

''Hell yeah.'' He said, suddenly appearing hovering over me, pinning me down to the bed and pressing his lips to mine.

…

''Edward.'' I moaned, tightening my hands in his hair. He groaned against the skin of my throat, where his mouth was, licking and kissing. I met every thrust, urging him to go faster, and he complied to the brick of where he was right on the line of inhuman speed, trying his best not to cross it.

''My love.'' He whispered, before pressing his lips to mine. I responded eagerly to the kiss, getting closer and closer to the edge, and he knew it. He slipped his tongue between my lips, reaching and caressing mine. There was no fight for dominance.

One of his hands touched my right breast, kneading it. I leaned into the touch, my moan lost in his mouth. He hummed with pleasure, as he somehow managed to lick my tongue. Edward was a man of many talents. I knew that, but somehow he seemed oblivious to it. Not that his family really knew either, at least not the more hidden talents; but they didn't need to know, either. I knew the family had no secrets, but some things qualified more as unneeded information. And that was respected. No secrets, yes, but some things were just not meant for certain people to know.

I tightened my legs around his torso, when I felt myself slipping. I knew he wouldn't let me fall, but I didn't want to take the chance, either. I slipped my hands from his hair, tightening my arms around his shoulder and leaning against his chest, clinging to him. Our mouths separated as I did so, and he leaned his head back. I held back the shiver, at the touch of his cold skin. I didn't know which was colder- the icy wall against my back, or the icy chest against mine. The warm water however made up for that, somehow managing to touch my body, but not my face. I looked up to see his face, seeing him looking right at me with that expression on his face; the lustful yet loving and somehow happy expression.

That look was my undoing. With a strangled moan, meant to be his name, I tightened around him and climaxed for the third time. He hissed as I tightened around him and came as well. He whispered my name and thrust one last time, one hand holding my thigh, the other resting on my back. He nuzzled his face against the crook of my neck. I felt his breath on my hot skin, but didn't shiver, only sighed. We just stood there in silence, the surprisingly still warm water splashing on both of us. Some of my wet hair was sticking to my face, but most were hanging down my back. Edward's hair, though usual flat when wet, was as messy as ever, though some strands stuck to his forehead.

''So that makes…two times in the bed, once in the shower, and I haven't even had breakfast yet.'' I giggled. He chuckled against my neck, then lifted his face to look at me.

''You started it.'' He grinned.

''Did not!'' I exclaimed, pretending to be insulted. ''You were the one who woke me up, by kissing me!'' I accused.

''So?'' He replied. ''You started taking off my shirt and pushing me back on the bed.'' He smirked.

''Only because you kissed me! No, sorry, stuck your tongue down my throat!'' I smirked.

''Because _you_ were moaning _my name_ in _your_ sleep right next to me. How else was I suppose to respond?'' He questioned, as he slowly let go of me, letting me stand on my feet.

''Ha! So it is your fault!'' I grinned.

''You started with the moaning. How is that my fault?'' He asked. I leaned up on my tiptoes, placing a hand on his chest and placing my lips by his ears, as I reached a hand out for the curtain.

''Whose name was I moaning, _Edward_?'' I whispered huskily, then quickly slipped out of the shower and retrieved a towel, ready to run to the bedroom. But just as I had put in the towel, Edward was starting in front of me, a towel around his torso.

''That was very mean.'' He growled, pressing me against the wall and holding my wrists, pinning my arms against the wall as well. He leaned his face down to mine, keeping them just an inch apart. ''But I am curious. What's better; the dreams or reality?'' He murmured, dazzling me with his eyes.

_Damn him for figuring out how to do that! Oh, but he's so good at it..._

''R-reality.'' I answered, blushing.

''Mmm. Good.'' He grinned, pressing his lips to mine, but pulling away before it could be a kiss. He let me go and walked into his bedroom.

''Okay, now _that_ was mean!'' I exclaimed, walking after him. ''Don't start something you're not going to continue!'' I huffed.

''I could say the same to you.'' He replied, already dressed in grey sweatpants and a black wifebeater that made him seem paler, as he sat on the edge of his bed, drying his hair with a towel.

''Who said I wasn't planning on continuing?'' I smirked, walking over and sitting on his lap, straddling him.

''I see.'' He smirked as well, as he pressed his lips to mine.

But, of course, the mood killer had to show up.

''Don't you two start again!'' Alice shouted through the door, knocking rapidly on it, unnecessarily. Edward let out a frustrated sigh and pulled away. I let out a frustrated sigh as well.

''Go away!'' I shouted like a five year old.

''Incase you forgot, your friend, Angela, is expecting us in half an hour, and you haven't even had breakfast or dressed yet! Now put on the outfit in your top drawer with today's day of the week on, get away from Edward, get some breakfast and let's go! Edward, you too! Minus the clothes and breakfast stuff! Get away from Bella, before you two end up-''

By this time, Edward had set me aside on the bed, went over to the door and opened it roughly.

''We get it!'' He shouted at her, before closing the door. ''She can be such a pain.'' He groaned.

''Heard that!'' She shouted, though her voice sounded further away.

''I know! You were suppose to!'' He replied, only shouting because he was angry, and not because she couldn't hear him.

''But, I'm going to hate saying this, mostly because she'll hear it, she's right.'' I sighed, as I stood from the bed. Edward let out another angry groan as he fell down on the bed. ''What?'' I asked, both confused and worried.

''Just be happy you don't have to listen to her gloating mind.'' He said, as I got the outfit from the top drawer, which was in a bag with a label saying; Saturday. I rolled my eyes. ''Fine. Relax, would you?'' He sighed, standing from the bed. I looked at him with a frown, as he headed towards the door. ''Getting thrown out of my room by a damn pixie.'' He mumbled before I could question him. I couldn't help letting out a laugh. ''Esme's made you pancakes with syrup, wipe cream and strawberries, and everything is in a bowl so you can choose between. Would you like anything else?'' He asked.

''Why ask for more when I already have everything?'' I smiled, softly. He smiled back, softly as well.

''I love you.'' He said.

''I love you too.'' I replied, still smiling.

''Forever.'' He said, before closing the door.

''And ever and ever...'' I whispered to myself.

…

''Hi Mrs. Weber.'' I greeted, waving.

''Oh, hi Bella! It's been too long! How are you?'' She asked in a concerned voice. I knew better than to be angry about this, knowing the whole town had heard about the phase the Chief's daughter had gone through. In a town as small as this, when you had gossip, you made sure to spread it to everyone.

''Great. This is my friend Alice Cullen.'' I introduced, gesturing to her next to me.

''Hi!'' Alice said happily, waving her hand.

''Nice to meet you, Alice. Come on in. Angela is just finishing some chores.'' Mrs. Weber told, letting us come in and heading off to the kitchen herself. I took of my shoes, as did Alice.

''Chores?'' Alice questioned, whispering and leaning towards me.

''That's how you get your allowance, rather than investing and living for a hundred years.'' I whispered back.

''I know what they are.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Even if I haven't ever done any, or at least not of what I remember. But why is she doing them on a Saturday?'' She questioned.

''I don't know. She likes helping around the house.'' I shrugged, as we walked into the kitchen, where Angela was doing dishes and Mr. Weber was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, while Mrs. Weber was cleaning a window. It seemed so…ordinary, almost a cliché but not quite. They looked so much like a normal family. I had never quite had a family like that.

''Bella!'' The exclamation I had expected coming from Angela, ended up coming from behind me, making me shriek and jump into the air. I spun around and was met with a grinning face. I tensed and started touching my back, checking for any Kick Me signs. ''Chill, no pranks until I got some sugar in me.'' He chuckled, as he walked over to the fridge. ''Scaring doesn't count.'' He added, just as I opened my mouth.

''Hi Isaac.'' I said, smiling.

''Hey, Bella. Didn't see you there. I'll be done in a minute.'' Angela told. I nodded and went over to sit by the dinning table, across from Mr. Weber. Alice sat next to me, looking around the room with fascination.

''Whose the midget?'' Isaac asked, sitting down next to Mr. Weber, a bowl with cereal and a spoon in one hand and a milk carton in the other, as he nodded his head towards Alice.

''Isaac Weber, that is no way to speak to a guest.'' Mrs. Weber scolded.

''Sorry ma.'' He pouted. ''Whose the lovely girl around 4 feet?'' He asked, smirking.

''I'm Alice. And I'm more than 4 feet.'' She said.

''How tall are ya, then?'' He continued to smirk. Alice narrowed her eyes at him, her height being one of the few things she hated being commented about.

''You know, I have a brother like you.'' She said, instead.

''Someone as awesome as me? Doubtful.'' He snorted.

''Thankfully. One of you is enough. Two arrogant, pranking jackasses would be a nightmare.'' A new voice from the doorway said.

* * *

**R&R**


	19. Hanging Out

''Josh!'' I exclaimed, standing.

''Bella-Beans!'' He grinned, coming over and hugging me. ''How've ya been, girlfriend?'' He asked, cocking his left hip to the side and placing his left hand on it.

''Great. And you?'' I asked, grinning. He seemed slightly surprised.

''Superb! Met a cute guy and…um, well, yeah, sort of dumped him, so never mind.'' He laughed.

''Manwhore.'' Isaac said, before shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

''Oh no you didn't! FYI, I did not sleep with him! And FYEI, I've only ever slept with-''

''We don't need to know!'' Angela and I exclaimed simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed. I noticed Mr. Weber grimacing behind his newspaper.

''FYEI?'' Isaac questioned.

''For Your-'' Joshua started.

''Extra Information.'' Alice cut him off. ''I thought I was the only one who said that!'' She grinned.

''You say that?'' I questioned.

''Only to Emmett. And sometimes Jasper.'' She said, waving dismissively. ''I love what you're wearing! I tried to buy that shirt for my boyfriend, but he said, he wouldn't be caught dead in it!'' She told. I looked at Joshua's bright pink shirt with the words 'Too Sexy' written on the only, to the right, chest pocket. I could understand Jasper's rejection towards it. It wasn't his…style.

''Seriously? Hello! This is Ralph Lauren! What did you say?'' Joshua asked, using his gossiping voice.

''Well, you're already dead, now you just need to put on the outfit.'' She laughed. I laughed as well, understanding the inside joke, but Angela and Isaac looked confused. Joshua, however, did laugh at the joke.

''Well, yeah, with his fashion taste buds! Thank God one of you has style. A relationship can't survive with two people with horrible fashion sense. But I love your skirt! It is so chic!'' He grinned.

''Thank you!'' Alice grinned back.

_I knew those two would get along just fine..._

''Wow, Bella, you actually look fashionable too! And you're wearing tights! And a skirt! Knee-length, but still! I never knew orange could be your color. But that black pattern makes the T-shirt look great.'' Joshua complimented, gesturing towards me.

''I can make any color look good on anyone.'' Alice said, proudly.

''You did this? Girl, you're my hero!'' Joshua exclaimed. ''I tried everything with this girl! I bought her the most gorgeous outfits in the world, which would have made her look absolutely fabulous. But she refused to wear any of them!'' He said with a frustrated sigh.

''I know. I saw the outfits. And it's all about blackmail.'' Alice smirked.

''Ooh, please do tell.'' Joshua walked over and sat down next to her.

''Please don't.'' I groaned.

''I was planning on doing some shopping while we were out. Wanna come along? I can give you some tips for dressing up Bella.'' Alice said.

''I'd love to! Angie, you didn't tell me you were gonna hang out with both Bella-Beans and Queen Fashion-Bee here.'' Joshua said. Alice eyes lit up at him giving her a nickname. I saw her mouthing the words with a happy expression. I had to smile at that. ''You don't mind if I tag along, do ya?'' He looked at me and I shrugged, looking at Angela.

''Um, why not?'' I shrugged again.

''Great! I'll go change.'' He said. Angela rolled her eyes, as she wiped her hands in a towel.

''What's wrong with what you're wearing?'' I asked. Both Alice and Joshua looked at me, disbelievingly.

''You can't be serious.'' He said.

''You're kidding, right?'' Alice said at the same time.

''You both just agreed that his shirt is great.'' I frowned.

''Yeah, but we're going out!'' Alice said.

''I need to look hot and ready to party.'' Joshua said.

''But still remain classy. And he needs to change into purple, of course.'' Alice agreed.

''OMG, I was just thinking that! Wanna find an outfit with me?''

''OMG, I would love to!''

The two ran off to the guestroom, where Joshua was surely staying. I didn't even know he had come home from college. It wasn't like he had vacation or anything. Sometimes he just came home, when he thought he needed a break or when he thought it was appropriate. Isaac was a little different. He was more for setting pause, taking a break or vacation, when he felt like it. Which was a lot. Probably one of the reasons why he had to repeat junior year in high school. Mr. and Mrs. Weber were proud of him either way. I remembered Mr. Weber saying, when Isaac graduated, despite a year after his twin Joshua; I didn't even think you would graduate at all. Isaac had replied, that he didn't either. Everyone got a good laugh out of that one.

Angela and I both sat down by the dinning table, as we waited for the two fashion-freaks. We looked at each other and both rolled our eyes, before laughing. Isaac quickly shoveled down his cereal, before putting his dishes in the sink, ready to head off. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weber looked at him sternly, and he sighed as he walked back and washed his dishes. After a short while Mr. Weber left for work, and Mrs. Weber moved her cleaning upstairs. Isaac had moved his laziness into the living room. As it was just Angela and I in the kitchen, sitting in complete silence, I wondered if she knew what Ben was doing. Then I wondered if Edward and Ben were hanging out now. My thoughts continued to move onwards from that, and suddenly I felt worried.

_What if he's uncomfortable with pretending to be human? What if Ben's thoughts bother him? What if he realizes he doesn't want to have to pretend, and decides I'm not worth it? What if he says, he wants me to quit my human friends? Would I do it? No, Edward would never ask me to do something like that. But if that's what he wants, he won't say it, because he thinks it's wrong of him to ask for something like that. Will he hate me for it?_

''You okay, Bella?'' Angela asked, concerned. I shook my head, realized I was frowning, and turned to her with a smile.

''Fine. Just worried about Alice going overboard. She has a tendency to do that. Plus she said she wanted to do some shopping,- first I've heard about it, might I mention- and you know I hate shopping.'' I said, not exactly lying.

''She seems so...unlike you. Like you're opposites or something. It might sound rude or something, but how did you two become friends?'' She asked. I thought about that and the answer surprised me.

''I don't really know, actually. I guess, we just did.'' I shrugged. ''She was nice, kind and friendly. And...I felt alone. She was kind of someone I could talk to, when no one else would or could.'' I added.

''She seems really nice.'' Angela commented with a genuine smile.

''Okay, let's go!'' Joshua said, clapping his hands together. ''I'm driving. And driver gets to control the radio!'' He grinned.

…

''...so I said, boy, if you wanna get with me, you've _got_ to get some sense of style first.'' Joshua snapped his fingers, moving his head from side to side. Alice laughed, her and Joshua already BFFs.

''Okay, my turn. Like, one time, Jasper and I was out shopping and he was carrying my bags. I saw this gorgeous dress; so fabulous! I squealed with joy when I saw it. He groaned and then said; Alice, please, I can't carry more! Can't we just go home? And I turn to him, do a little pose.'' She cocked one hip to the side, placing a hand on it, pushed her lips and lifted an eyebrow. ''We may not have been wed with the vows 'till death do you part', but the second you said I love you, you promised to be my pack mule for the rest of eternity. Now, be a man and suck it up!'' She stopped posing and grinned. ''And then I bought the dress, along with two tights, one T-shirt and five belts. The last were on a buy five pay for four sale.'' She ended.

''Weren't you suppose to be the one bonding with Alice, and not Josh?'' I questioned, turning my head towards Angela next to me, both of us sitting on a couch in some expensive clothes store. My feet were hurting from walking all over the place.

''Weren't we suppose to go see a movie?'' Angela replied, looking just as tired as me.

''Alice, are you done yet? This is so boring.'' I groaned, closing my eyes and leaning my head on the wall.

''Bella-Bear, hush. Okay, let's be serious for a second.'' Joshua said, his expression a mask of utter seriousness. ''Do these jeans make me look fat?'' He asked, turning in a circle.

''Oh yeah. A big, fat no, to the fatting jeans.'' Alice said, shaking her head. Joshua nodded and started changing into a different pair. This was the first store Alice and Joshua hadn't forced Angela and me to try on clothes. This was also the first store, where _they_ were actually trying something on.

''How many bags do we even have?'' Angela asked.

''Fourteen.'' I answered without opening my eyes.

''Wow. That must be some record or something.'' Angela said.

''Not for Alice.'' I mumbled. ''Being rich and picky about wearing clothes more than once, tends to make her a shopaholic.'' I told.

''I heard that.'' Alice said.

''Then admit you have a problem.'' I replied.

''Pfft! I don't have a problem! I've only bought for fourteen bags, and it's not just for me. Only ¼ of it is for me and ¼ is for Josh, so far. Plus, some of the bags are small and some only contain one article of clothing.'' She said.

''But you paid for all of it. And neither Angela nor I said we wanted you to buy it. You just did.'' I retorted.

''You wouldn't be so cranky if Edward was here.'' Alice rolled her eyes.

''So?'' I replied, forgetting that it was not just me and Alice inhere. My eyes snapped open and I stared at her.

''Who's Edward?'' Joshua asked.

''No one.'' I quickly said.

''Oh, just my twin brother, who is nothing like me, whom Bella has a huge crush on.'' Alice shrugged.

''Shut up, Alice!'' I blushed.

''Seriously? Bella? Crush? A guy? Ooh! Do tell!'' Joshua grinned.

''The two are madly in love with each other, but neither will admit it, especially to each other. It's so frustrating. I wish he would just get the guts to ask her out. They always hung out with each other and stuff, both staring into each others eyes. He constantly made her giggle, and it was impossible to wipe the grin off of his face. He said, the summer they met was, and I quote; the best time of my life. End of quote.'' Alice blabbered, while I blushed.

''Is he hot, Bells?'' Joshua grinned. I shrugged, still blushing. ''Angie, you've seen him in your school, right? Is he hot?'' He asked.

''He's pretty handsome. I guess.'' Angela blushed too. I looked at her with a frown. ''I have Ben, of course! And I love him and everything. I would never try anything with Edward.'' She defended, looking directly at me.

''I wouldn't care if you did.'' I murmured. ''But good.'' I added as an afterthought, smiling.

''I've got to meet this guy, some time.'' Joshua said.

''When him and Bella finally get together, you will, don't worry.'' Alice said, as she stepped in front of the mirror. ''What do you think?''

''Girl, I never thought I'd say this to anyone, especially to a girl with such a gorgeous pale complexion as yours which I would die to have, but yellow is so your color.'' Joshua rambled. I tuned them out, mostly, exchanging looks with Angela now and then. We both just wanted to get out of there.

''Hey, Angela, I just remembered, isn't Edward hanging out with Ben today? I remember Edward saying something about that.'' Alice said.

''Oh, yeah. I forgot. I wonder what they're doing.'' Angela said.

''Probably gushing about Angie and Bella, and being perverted about it, like the boys they now are.'' Joshua said, both him and Alice giggling.

''Doubtful.'' Angela and I said at the same time.

''How so?'' Joshua replied, raising an eyebrow.

''Ben isn't like that.'' Angela said.

''Edward _hates_ people like that.'' I said.

''But what else do boys do? I doubt they're out shopping like we are.'' Joshua commented, as he checked himself out in the mirror.

_I wonder if Edward's as miserable as I am…_

EPOV:

''I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding!'' Ben shouted, frantically, his eyes wide. My eyes widened as well.

''Ben, watch out!'' I exclaimed, as I saw Jasper approaching him. Ben's eyes widened even further, but it was too late.

''Oh man!'' He groaned, flopping back on the couch.

''You snooze, you loose.'' Jasper chuckled.

''I wasn't snoozing. I was hurt!'' He said.

''Don't be a sore looser, Ben.'' I chuckled, patting him on the shoulder with my right hand, my left holding the controller. ''War games are Jasper's specialty. It's pretty hard to beat him.'' I added.

''We just started the new round…'' He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, groaned again and covered his arm over his eyes. ''Oh man, I died in two minutes!'' He groaned for the third time. Jasper just laughed and ended the game.

''Maybe we should try something other than videogames.'' I said, putting the controllers away.

''Favorably a game you can't die in.'' Ben joked.

''Sure.'' I chuckled.

''Count me out, fellows. I don't even know how I ended up joining ya'll. I was just supposed to ask if you were thirsty for mom.'' Jasper said, before heading out of the living room.

''Your brother's pretty cool.'' Ben commented.

''Yeah, well, one of them of has to be.'' I joked. ''The other is a nightmare. Just be happy he's off to college, and not hanging around here.'' I said.

''I'm an only child, so I don't know much about siblings.'' Ben said.

''And be happy about that fact. No, be joyous and celebrate it every second of every minute for the rest of your life.'' I said.

''That bad, huh?''

''Well, I guess one out of four not being completely irritating is always something.'' I shrugged. ''You hungry or something?'' I asked.

''Pretty thirsty from all the shouting every time I lost.'' He joked. I smiled and we both headed towards the kitchen, where Esme was baking cookies, a few plates already done.

''Hey boys. I was just cooking some treats for the patients at the hospital. You can take as many as you want.'' Esme said.

''Thanks Mrs. Cullen.'' Ben said, grinning and taking a couple of cookies, looking starved. I shook my head with a smile, as I headed towards the fridge to get two soda cans. Soda cans were the easiest to pretend to drink, and then just throw out afterwards. I had to say, pretending to be a human, teenage boy was easier than I expected, and more fun too. I guess my mind reading powers were finally paying off; having read all those teenage boys' minds, and also reading Ben, really paid off. Ben's mind was different from the perverted ones at school, and I was pleased about that fact, and thankful I chose him instead of the Newton kid.

''_Ben is such a sweet kid._'' Esme thought. ''Ben, you can just call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me sound over half a century old.'' She joked.

_Making a joke out of the truth. Pretty clever._ I thought with a raised eyebrow. Esme turned to me and smiled softly.

''_I'm proud of you, Edward. It's so sweet you'll do this for Bella, and you're doing a great job._'' She thought.

''Thanks.'' I said, walking over and kissing her cheek. ''For the cookies.'' I added with a wink, taking one and pretending to put it into my mouth, and not sneak it into my pocket- which I did.

''You deserve them.'' She simply replied, pinching my cheek with a smirk, before she went over to check on the plate of cookies in the oven. I sat down by the dinning table with Ben, handing him a soda.

''Okay, dude, I know I haven't really met all your siblings or your dad for that matter, but so far your mom's awesome, your brother's cool and your house is huge!'' He said, as he opened the soda. I laughed.

''Thanks. But I've paid the price by living with my siblings.'' I said, as I popped open my soda, as well. ''But, for the record, my dad's awesome too. Just so you won't be surprised later on.'' I added, before pretending to take a swing.

''Good to know.'' He chuckled. ''Hey, did you know your sister's out with Bella and Angela?''

''She mentioned it.'' I shrugged. ''Angela's your girlfriend, right?'' I asked, casually, already knowing the answer.

''Yeah.'' He answered. I saw the question he was about to ask, and to add a little acting into it, I took a real swing from the soda, ready for him to ask. ''And Bella's yours, right?'' He asked. I spluttered out the soda, adding a little fake coughing to my acting. ''Dude! You okay?''

''Honey, are you alright?'' Esme asked, pretending to be concerned, as she naturally knew I was fine.

''I'm good.'' I said, holding up a hand. ''I, uh, um...what did you ask?'' I gulped, as I retrieved a washcloth to clean the soda.

''Oh, I just thought you and Bella were together, ya know, 'cause you both seem to really like each other and stuff.'' He shrugged.

''Eh, well, not really.'' I murmured.

''Oh, you mean that Bella, you're always talking about?'' Esme questioned, innocently.

''Mom!'' I exclaimed in an embarrassed tone. It would have been great if I could've faked a blush. ''Bella and I are just friends, ya know? We don't…she doesn't like me or anything. We're just friends.''

''I would say; ask her out. I mean, she really seems to like you, but she's pretty much rejected every guy who's ever asked her out, and she hasn't really ever liked anyone. Most of the guys always say; why bother?'' Ben shrugged. ''Hey, maybe she'll ask you out.'' He said.

''Bella wouldn't waste her time on me.'' I sighed.

''You never know unless you ask.'' Ben shrugged. ''Hey, did I see you had The Dark Knight? Wanna watch it?'' He asked, completely changing the subject and also seeming oblivious about it.

''Sure.'' I shrugged.

''You can have this to go with the movie.'' Esme said, handing a plate with a large pile of cookies on them.

''Thanks mom.'' I said.

''You're welcome. You boys just don't be too loud. Your brother is supposed to be working on his homework.'' She said.

''We won't.'' I promised, as Ben and I headed back toward the living room. ''I doubt he could hear us even if we were. Huge house and all.'' I smirked.

''You're kidding, right? Our voices will probably echo throughout the house with the size of it!'' Ben laughed.

* * *

**R&R**


	20. Who Do You Believe In?

''OMG! I just got the greatest idea ever!'' Alice exclaimed, happily.

''Alice, please, I can't carry anymore bags.'' I whined, groaning. ''I'm not as freakishly strong as you are.'' I added, glaring.

''You are strong, girl. From now on, any shopping trip I will ever make, you will be coming along for. Only one thing can make shopping better- and that's someone to shop with!'' Joshua grinned.

''Oh my God, really? I'd love to! All everybody ever does is complain, complain, complain. Especially Bella. Doesn't help that she's tired, which makes her grumpy. And a grumpy Bella is no fun.'' Alice sighed. ''What's made you so tired, anyway? Did you workout or something before we went shopping?'' She asked, turning her head towards me with a smirk.

''So that brilliant idea of yours…what is it?'' I asked, trying to change the subject.

''Not brilliant. Greatest ever.'' Alice corrected.

''Right. Greatest ever. How could I be so wrong? How will I ever live with the shame?'' I retorted, sarcastically.

''Josh, I was going to ask Angela if she was in for a sleepover at Bella's house, especially since her dad's out for the weekend. Why don't you join us? We can do makeovers and gossip and stuff.'' Alice beamed.

''Sorry, Alright-Ali, but Bella was right. That idea is brilliant!'' Joshua exclaimed, much louder than Alice had been, making people look at us as we walked through the mall. I looked at Angela, who was smiling sympathetically. I returned the smile. At least I wasn't going to be tortured alone.

…

''I would have to go with...Austin, I guess.'' Angela answered.

''Austin Marks with an STD over Mike Newton with the flu?'' Joshua questioned, scrunching his nose.

''It's not like I'm going to sleep with him or anything! You said it was just a date, and I'd rather not risk being puked on by Mike.'' Angela defended, starting to blush. ''Plus, we all know Jessica would kill me, if I even considered Mike.'' She added, jokingly.

''True.'' I laughed.

Surprisingly, this was more fun than I had expected. Minus getting the pedicure and the facial mask I was wearing - as were Joshua, Angela and Alice with her already perfect skin. The popcorn, ice-cream, sodas and chocolate helped a bit. The hilarious movies helped a bit too. The gossip was again a downside, but the upside was the minimum participation needed from my side, and Angela's as well. The only reason, why I didn't argue about having a sleepover, was because I knew this was something Alice wanted to try. A real human sleepover, despite the fact that not even all human girls got to go to one, but who said she couldn't be one of those who did? It was the least I could do for her, after everything she had done for me- and very possibly future things she would do for me.

I was a bit weary over our current game. What was a girls' night really without Truth or Dare? At least, that had been Joshua's argument for why we indeed should play. Alice seemed to be the one giving out the dares and truths- unless it was her turn, then Joshua came up with something. I trusted her enough to choose dare every time, knowing she wouldn't be too hard on me, or surely Edward would kill her, if she even considered pushing me into something I would strongly be against. For some reason I didn't trust her as much with truth, because I had no idea what she could possibly ask me. There was no limit to what to say, to embarrass me, when it came to the Cullen family; with the only exception being Edward- mostly.

''Okay, Alice, your turn.'' Joshua grinned.

''I pick...truth.'' She said, grinning as well.

''If you could be with any guy in the world, unlimited choices, on your conditions, who would you choose?'' He asked.

''Oh, Josh. No matter who you offer, I'll always choose my one and only Jasper.'' She answered. ''Bella! Your turn.''

''Truth.'' I said without thinking. My eyes widened. ''No, wait-''

''Too late! Already have one ready.'' She said. ''Are you in love with my brother?'' She asked, smirking. Quickly spotting the loophole, I hurried to answer. ''And you know I mean Edward, not Emmett.'' She added.

_Damn psychic._

''I...um...'' I started blushing.

''OMG, Barbie-Bella! You in love with this Ed-Ken-Ward?'' He asked. I rolled my eyes at the Barbie doll reference, but continued to blush.

''Maybe?'' I murmured. Joshua squealed along with Alice, while Angela just looked surprised.

''This is great! We so gotta get those two lovebirds together.'' Alice said.

''No, no! You two _so gotta_ stay out of my lovelife.'' I said.

''But Bella-Bear-''

''No, Josh. No interfering. It's not like he likes me, anyway. I'm sure he barely even remembered me, when we saw each other.'' I shrugged.

''Bella, he said; _hard to forget such a beautiful face_, when he saw you. It sounds like he likes you. And looks like it too.'' Angela said. I continued to blush, glad that the facial mask was hiding it.

''I'm going to make some more popcorn.'' I mumbled, picking up the mostly empty popcorn bowl and heading into the kitchen.

''Someone's in denial.'' Joshua said in a singsong voice.

I sighed and placed another bag of popcorn in the microwave, leaning against the counter as I waited for it to finish popping. I ate a few of the last remaining popcorn in the bowl, as I waited. As the timer went off, I opened the microwave, just as the phone rang. I quickly pulled the hot popcorn bag out, burning my fingers and quickly dropping it to the side to cool off. I headed over to the phone, blowing on my fingers, glad the burn wasn't serious, my fingers only turning slightly red. I picked up the phone, holding it close to my ear, but not actually holding it to my face, not wanting any of the facial cream to get on it or to ruin the mask, which Alice would surely get angry at me for, and insist that she made a new one.

''Swan residence.'' I answered with a frown, wondering who could be calling, and especially at this time.

''_Hey Bella._''

''Oh, hey mom.'' I said, smiling.

''_Swan residence, huh? Interesting way of answering the phone._'' Renée said, laughing. I laughed a bit as well, seeing the humor.

''Better than; Dwyer residence, Bella Swan speaking.'' I replied. ''Now _that_ tends to rise questions.'' I joked.

''_How are you, honey?_'' She asked.

''Great. I'm having a sleepover with some friends. Charlie's out with Billy, doing a little fishing. How are you?'' I asked.

''_Great. Costa Rica is great, though I kind of miss Mexico. But I'm sure I'll love Argentina more, when we get there. Though, there's still a ton of places to see before then! The world is so much greater than I thought! Are you sure you don't want to come along, honey?_'' She asked in a concerned voice.

''Mom, I love Forks. I've made great friends here, and I really don't want to be about to loose them.'' I said.

''_I'm happy to hear you've made such lovely friends, honey. You sound happy too. Are you happy?_'' She asked. I looked into the living room from the kitchen's doorframe. Alice finished telling a joke, and Joshua burst out into laughter while Angela giggled. All three were smiling.

''Don't worry about me. I'm just fine.'' I said, smiling. ''So, what are you doing? Where's Phil?'' I asked.

''_Oh, he's out with some of his buddies, who're here with their wives. I'm getting some friends of my own, as well. You could say we're having a sleepover too._'' She laughed.

''You're drinking margaritas and gossiping about your men, aren't you?'' I asked, knowingly, with a smirk.

''_You know me so well. But I have to go, honey. I just missed hearing your voice. We have to talk more often. I miss you. And have fun with your friends, alright? Seventeen is a great age, and you just enjoy it._'' She said, softly.

''I will. I miss you too. Bye, mom. Don't get into any trouble.'' I joked.

''_Bella, you know me! Of course I'm going to get into trouble._'' She laughed. I laughed as well, suddenly missing her more than usual. ''_Bye, honey. Have a fun sleepover. And remember to take those pills._'' She reminded.

''I know, mom.'' I blushed. ''Bye.''

''Bella, I'm suffering from lack of salt over here!'' Joshua whined.

''Relax! Popcorn's coming.'' I rolled my eyes, but still smiled.

EPOV:

''_Why am I doing this? It's pointless._'' Jasper thought.

''Because you're bored without Alice to occupy you.'' I answered.

''_You know, unless I say it out loud, it's technically not a question._'' He replied, looking up at me.

''And still you didn't say _that_ out loud.'' I retorted.

''Touché.'' He said, as he made his move.

''Checkmate.'' I replied, moving my bishop.

''I hate playing chess with you.'' He sighed.

''Well, chess isn't much fun unless it's with Bella.'' I said in return.

''Why? You still win. It just takes a little while longer.'' He said.

''Ah, but I don't know what move she'll make. It's a bit more challenging that way, and interesting. And she almost won over me three times, and did actually win one time. She's getting really good. I'd bet she'd be able to win over you.'' I said, confidently.

''I doubt that.'' He rolled his eyes.

''How so? Why would she not be capable of beating you? She has the skills.'' I defended.

''Care to make it interesting?'' He grinned.

''You must really be bored, if you start acting like Emmett.'' I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

''Possibly.'' He said, seriously. ''Doesn't change the fact, that you said, you would bet, she would be able to win over me.'' He continued.

''And what would either of us attain from this bet?'' I asked, suspiciously but also wary.

''I win, you let me borrow your Vanquish for a month _and_ you can't make any physically contact with Bella for that month either. If you win...well, what do you want?'' He asked.

''I see this is a pro for winner and con for loser bet. How about...you'll substitute for Bella the next fifteen times Alice tries to make her go shopping, so I'll have more time with her, _and_ you'll be on my side the next ten times there arises a problem in this family of any kind.'' I said.

''You mean, like Bella talking with the wolves before us?'' He questioned, knowingly, raising an eyebrow at me.

''A very possible example.'' I murmured. ''Deal?'' I asked. He hesitated, thinking it over.

''What if I'm already on your side when the problem arises? Does it still count as one of the ten times, or are you allowed to save?'' He asked.

''I'm allowed to save.'' I answered.

''Hmmm. Well, I doubt a human could win over me. Bring her on.'' He smirked, holding his hand out. I shook it, smirking.

''You just wait. She'll surprise you.'' I grinned.

BPOV:

''Ever got that want to shout 'Honey, I'm home!' when you walk into this house?'' I asked, walking into the house.

''Sometimes. Then again, I just do it.'' Alice shrugged, as she closed the door after entering after me.

''Well, I want to do it.'' I smiled. ''Honey, I'm home!'' I shouted, holding back my laughter, and surprisingly not feeling embarrassed despite the fact, that every single vampire in this house could hear me. Then again, I didn't know which were actually in the house.

''Good. I've missed you.'' Edward chuckled, appearing right in front of me. I barely had time to jump from surprise, before he pressed his lips to mine, cupping my cheeks. He pulled away with a little hum, resting his forehead on mine.

''Hi.'' I said, feeling a bit dazed from the kiss.

''Hi. _Honey_.'' He chuckled. I blushed.

_Now__ I'm embarrassed? Great deal of sense that makes._ I thought.

''Had fun with your friend, Angela?'' He asked, sweetly.

''You mean friend_s_.'' Alice said, smiling. Edward frowned, first looking confused then surprised and lastly amused.

''Well, how interesting.'' He chuckled.

''What?'' I asked.

''Oh, nothing, Barbie.'' He smirked. I blushed.

''Thanks for your sympathy, _Ken_.'' I replied, still blushing.

''How about a kiss instead?'' He asked, still smirking.

''Who needs sympathy anyway?'' I joked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head down so I wouldn't have to stand on my tiptoes. Just as I felt the tip of his tongue on my lips, a rather rude and very unwanted clear of the throat, made him pull back.

''Now?'' Edward groaned, looking at Jasper.

''Now what?'' I asked.

''We're going to play chess, dear sister-in-law to be.'' Jasper smirked.

''You're kidding, right?'' I asked him, laughing. He just continued smirking. I looked at Edward, who looked annoyed. ''You're not kidding.'' I frowned.

…

_I am so tempted to just loose on purpose or quit._

''Guys, why is this so important?'' I asked with a sigh.

''It's just a friendly game of chess between two friends.'' Jasper said, smiling, but he wasn't fooling me.

''Edward?'' I questioned.

''Jasper and I were wondering who the better chess player is, of the two of you, and I know it's you. And he is very intend on proving me wrong. Despite the fact, that he probably had anticipated having won a long while ago, which he is surprised about. But he doesn't see, that he's underestimating you.'' Edward told, shrugging.

I looked back at the chessboard, deciding to move my queen. Jasper smirked at that, quickly moving his knight. When I moved my queen again, having anticipated his move, he frowned, looking confused. And also surprised, probably not having expected me to move so quickly. I turned my head around to see Edward smirking. Both of his hands were on my shoulders, just resting there, as he sat on the couch behind me. Both Jasper and I were kneeling on the floor on each side of the coffee table, where the chessboard was set. I was starting to grow a little bored. Chess was fun, really, mostly academically challenging, which was the reason why Edward found it fun. But we had been playing for almost over an hour now, and neither of us seemed to be about to loose.

''Why did you do that?'' Jasper asked, still not having moved.

''Move my queen?'' I questioned. He nodded. ''Pretty stupid to tell you, when you're suppose to figure it out yourself.'' I smirked.

''But...now I can...it's a trick, right? But there isn't one. But you can't be that bad or stupid, to make that move!'' He was scowling. ''Ha! You're trying to confuse me, aren't you? That's what you're doing!'' He grinned, thinking he had figured it out. For a moment, I worried for his sanity.

''Are you going to make your move or not?'' I sighed, frustrated. ''I really want to finish up this game.''

''Ha!'' He exclaimed, as he moved his bishop. ''Check.'' He grinned. I rolled my eyes, moving the peasant that had been completely forgotten, because I hadn't touched it for over 15 minutes.

''Checkmate.'' I said.

''What?'' He was looking at me with shock. ''Wait! How did you do that?'! You can't call checkmate! You couldn't possibly have won with _that_ move!'' He started shouting, eyes wide.

''Never underestimate a peasant. Isn't that what you always say, Edward?'' I asked innocently, but I couldn't help smirking at Jasper.

''Told you she was good.'' Edward said with a grin, standing from the couch and pulling me to him, by my hand, to kiss me fiercely. When he pulled away, I stared at him with slight surprise.

''Clearly I should win in chess more often.'' I joked.

''He's just happy I won't be going near his stupid car.'' Jasper grumbled, sourly, seeming to be examining the chessboard. ''Hold on! I know that move!'' He suddenly exclaimed, wide-eyed, before I had the chance of questioning the car comment. ''That's the move Edward always uses to trick Alice! You were somehow telling her how to play, weren't you? That's why you were standing behind her. You cheated!'' He accused.

''Okay, so maybe I shouldn't play chess with Jasper again.'' I murmured, leaning my head towards Edward as I spoke, as Jasper continued to ramble on, like some madman.

''Oh, jab it, Jasper.'' Alice rolled her eyes. ''No one cheated. She won fair and square. Nobody likes a sore looser.'' She said.

''It's just a game.'' I said. At this Edward snickered, as Jasper growled and huffed, crossing his arms.

''Fine. You win.'' Jasper grumbled, although he was glaring at Edward, rather than looking at me.

''Do I want to know what's going on?'' I asked in a whisper.

''Not really.'' Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

''Alright, then. Upstairs?'' I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed a peck on my neck, keeping his lips against my skin.

''Mmm…upstairs.'' He agreed, the vibration of his voice on my skin, making it tickle. He lifted me into his arms and ran upstairs in vampire speed.

SPOV:

''How's he doing?'' Sam asked. I stiffened, sneaking the comic book under my pillow and quickly shutting my eyes shut, tightly, pretending to be asleep, as I heard the nearing footsteps.

''Honestly, I don't know. I can't tell if he has a fever or not! But he says that he feels warmer than usual.'' Sue said in a worried tone. Of course mom was worried. She wasn't exactly comfortable about this whole wolf-thing, but she tried her best.

''So far Jared, Quil and Embry have taken over his nights and areas to patrol. I hope he gets well soon. I have a feeling I'll need the whole pack in perfect shape, soon.'' Sam said, causing me to tense.

_Animals' intuition, I bet._ I thought, trying not to snort, as the door opened. I tried not to shudder as it made its creepy creaking sound.

''Sam, I know you are a good leader, but my son is ill- how ill, I don't know, which only worries me more- and I'd rather have you worry about him as Seth, and not as a wolf in the pack. I may not be completely in on all this stuff, but I know that for generations this pack has worked as a family. You are all connected. You are a family, brothers. Not a team; a family.'' Sue said, making sure to say family as many times as possible.

I remember Emily telling me, that the Cullens were like a family. A mom, a dad and a bunch of siblings. They didn't see themselves as a coven, but a family. It had sounded so unlikely. All the stories about vampires all said the same; they were evil beings; monsters, parasites, leeches…They were only in a coven, to be more and therefore be safer. It had nothing to do with affection, it was only simple survival, with the exception of some having a mate, but even so they weren't capable of feeling true love, only two kinds of lust; the strongest being bloodlust. That was what all the stories said. What all the tribe members said. It was even what Sam said.

But Emily's stories were completely different. A family of seven; a caring mother, a wise father, two married couples and a brother. All connected as a family. It sounded so weird, the two words together. Vampire family. But that was what Emily said. They apparently liked to play baseball,- I didn't even know vampires could play baseball- they liked hanging out as a family, and one especially liked shopping, while another was a videogame fan. It all sounded so weird. It sounded like they were so normal, liking the same things as humans. I always imagined them living in caves, when they weren't running around and killing. I never thought they did anything else. I never imagined that they actually went to school, too!

Emily's stories, or rather Bella's stories, sounded so unlikely, yet, when I had seen the two, the vampire- despite the fact that he was sparkling, and minus the black eyes- seemed pretty normal. They didn't talk or act like I had expected them to. If Sam's stories were true, why hadn't they just killed me then and there? I mean, the stories going around in La Push sounded right, but I didn't really want them to be right. I kind of wanted Emily to be…Bella to be. But which were? How could one know for absolute sure, without getting involved with a vampire?

And that's what Bella had done. She was involved with the entire Cullen family. What if she was right? What if this wasn't some case of Stockholm Syndrome? Wouldn't it be wrong to fight the vampires? At least the Cullens?

''He seems tense in his sleep. Maybe he is down with a fever. I honestly didn't know that was possible. I'll talk with Billy, and see what he knows. Maybe he'll have a cure.'' Sam murmured, quietly, probably not trying to wake me from my pretend sleep. ''And you're right Sue. This pack is a family. A family sticks together and looks out for each other.'' He added.

''Good.'' Sue said, sounding happy. ''We should let him rest.'' She added more quietly, and soon I heard the door close.

_I won't know for sure…unless…I actually know these vampires. But I'd never be able to do that. But Bella…maybe if I heard things from her side, rather than through Emily…she'll know best…she knows the family…but can I trust what she says?_

I frowned for a moment, then eased up.

_Actually, I think I can._

BPOV:

''Oh…my…God.'' I panted, heavily.

''Edward, actually.'' He joked, as he started kissing my neck, wrapping an arm around my torso. I didn't even have the energy to roll my eyes.

''Mmm…Edward…I need to…breath, you…know?'' I more or less mumbled, still panting.

''That's why I'm not kissing your lips.'' He chuckled.

''I also…need a…minute.'' I continued.

''Sorry.'' He pulled away, looking sheepish. ''It's so easy to forget, sometimes.'' He murmured, still looking sheepish.

''Don't worry.'' I started saying, but paused to fully collect myself and evening out of my breathing. ''We don't have to worry about that, once I'm like you.'' I smiled. I thought I saw his eyes widening, but after I finished speaking, I closed my eyes and wrapped the sheets more tightly around me. ''When is that, by the way? I've kind of been wondering a bit.'' I murmured, tiredly.

''I...you...are you...'' My eyes opened with a frown. Why in the world was he stammering?

''What's wrong?'' I asked, looking at his wide eyes and lifted eyebrows. I touched his cheek, nervously. He looked like he'd gone into shock or something. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''You want to become a vampire?'' He asked, incredulously.

''Well, yeah, of course. What kind of question is that?'' I laughed.

''I just didn't know. I didn't think you'd want to. I just thought, that you wanted to stay human. I didn't consider…well, I did consider, but it just seemed so impossible, that you would want something like that.'' He mumbled.

''Wait; you are going to change me, right? You're not going to just let me grow old and grey, and just...die, are you?'' My own eyes widened, as I looked at him disbelievingly. He started laughing, grinning happily.

''Are you insane?'!'' He laughed. ''Bella, you already decided long ago, that were you ever going to have the choice between a life with me and a life as a normal human, you would choose me.'' His eyes shined with happiness, as he smiled softly. ''That's the biggest sacrifice I could ever let you make. But trying to convince you to do otherwise, completely turned you against me. I don't make the same mistake twice. If you want to be a vampire...then I can't wait to spend eternity with you.'' He grinned.

''Really?'' I grinned as well.

''Really.'' He grinned for a moment more, but then became serious. ''But I don't think you're completely aware of what being a vampire really means, and what it'll be like. I want you to know everything, so you don't end up regretting your decision.'' I opened my mouth to protest, but he placed his index finger on my lips. ''I'm not done. I'm going to tell you everything you need to know, and everything you want to know. As are Alice, Jasper and Esme. They each went through different things, and see the vampire lifestyle in different ways, as well. It'll be good to know their side of things. Then, if you want to go back on your decision, I'm not going to stop you.'' He told.

''Okay, and _then_ you'll change me?'' I asked.

''Bella, I can't-''

''Lovebirds, are we going to have this wolf-discussion or not?'' Emmett's booming voice suddenly spoke through the door. ''I don't want to have come all the way from Alaska for nothing, ya know! Come on Bella! This was your idea to begin with! Oh, and by the way, Edward, don't kill me, but I brought-''

A fierce growl came from Edward, effectively cutting off Emmett, who I could almost have sworn I heard gulping.

''Rosalie.'' Edward sneered.

* * *

**R&R**


	21. Forgive & Forget?

**Sorry for the long wait! I won't bother with excuses.**

* * *

EPOV:

''…Are you a complete idiot?'! I mean, what in the world made you do this?'! Why the hell did you bring her along?'!'' I yelled.

''Relax, dude. I know she messed up, but she's part of this family too, you know. She-''

''Part of the family? Part of the family?'! Are you freaking kidding me?'! She betrayed this family! For all I care, she can get each of her limbs burned, piece by piece, until there's nothing left of her.'' I growled.

''Hey, watch it!'' Emmett narrowed his eyes, getting defense. ''Yes, she screwed up really bad, but that's my wife, your sister, you're talking about! She deserves another chance.'' He said.

''Like hell she does! I bet she doesn't even regret it!''

''She cares about Bella too, you know. She had her reasons for what she did, and what's the big harm with punishing her for something that ended well? If she didn't do, what she did, we wouldn't be free, and Bella would be stuck in that book with us.'' He defended.

''The point isn't that it ended well; she just got lucky. The point is, she went behind our backs and helped one of those wolves. She betrayed us.'' I said, coldly, glaring. Emmett sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but then frowned and dropped his hand.

''_Great, now I've picked up his stupid habit. Vampires can't get headaches, for crying out loud. Only he can get one, and it isn't even really a headache._'' He thought.

''Are you two done arguing?'' A meek voice whispered. I stiffened and turned to the door, that apparently hadn't been fully closed. There was a small crack, where I could see Bella peeking through.

''How long have you been listening?'' I asked, quietly.

''From when you shouted _she's here_, questioningly.'' She answered, her voice still meek. I sighed and turned to Emmett, glaring. He got the message and left, as I opened the door and took Bella's hand.

''You should have told me, you could hear us. I thought you were taking a shower.'' I murmured, realizing that it had been a while since I heard the water running, but I had been too angry to give it a second thought. ''I'm sorry if you got scared.'' I said, softly, brushing a wet lock of hair away from her eyes. She looked so timid.

''I wasn't scared.'' She mumbled, clearly lying. ''Maybe a little. I've never seen you so angry.'' She whispered.

''I'm sorry.'' I repeated, pulling her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my torso, as I rested my chin on top of her head. ''I'm just so...furious. What she did...it's unforgivable. And then Emmett wants me to give her a second chance...'' I sneered. I felt Bella tense in my arms and sighed again. ''Please, love...please don't be scared of me.'' I whispered, closing my eyes. The last thing I wanted, was for her to fear me.

''I'm not scared _of_ you. I'm scared..._for_ you, for what you'll do.'' She told. ''But maybe, just maybe, Emmett's right.'' She said, almost inaudible. I pulled away, placing my hands on her shoulders and looking right into her eyes, rather shocked by her statement.

''What?'' I asked, certain I must have heard incorrectly.

''Maybe we should just forgive and forget. We're together now, what does past events matter? And he's right; if she hadn't done it, we would all still be in that book. Aren't you happy to be free?'' She asked, her voice steady and calm, despite her trying to avoid looking me directly in the eyes.

''Forgive and forget? After what she did?'' I questioned, making sure not to raise my voice or let any anger seep in.

''Charlie always said to me; everyone deserves a second chance. It was one of the reasons he became an officer, to make sure the people who deserved it, got a second chance. Rosalie...well, Rosalie screwed up big time, but I still think she deserves another chance.'' She said, more confidently.

''Bella, if you're only saying this, because you know she can hear us-''

''She can hear us?'' Bella's eyes widened. ''I thought she was out hunting or something, with the way you and Emmett were arguing without her interfering.'' She said, truthfully.

''She isn't that much of an idiot, to interfere in that argument.'' I chuckled.

''_Don't take offense. He's angry. Snapping won't help you._'' I heard Rosalie think, despite my having tried to avoid hearing any of her thoughts.

''Are you okay?'' Bella and I asked each other, simultaneously. We both laughed and I hugged her once more.

BPOV:

It was like a staring match, as Edward and I sat down on a couch, joining the others. Esme, Carlisle and Alice looking at Edward, Edward looking at Emmett, Emmett and Jasper looking at Rosalie, and Rosalie looking at me. I looked at her too, and for a moment we just looked at each other, both of our expressions blank. I didn't know whether she wanted to apologize, say she didn't need my forgiveness because she stood by what she did or complete steer off the topic and say something that had nothing to do with, what she did. I considered, that maybe she was waiting for me to say something, but that wasn't going to happen. I had no idea what to say to her, mostly fearing that I would say the wrong thing. I tended to do that in this family. I had that tendency of blurting out things, that should not be blurted.

''Hi Bella.'' Rosalie said, as I heard her voice for the first time in a long while. It was still the same voice; the voice a world-famous singer would kill to have, and that made every guy drool and every girl turn green with jealous of. She hadn't changed at all,- as was naturally expecting of a vampire- yet, she was different. When I looked at her, she just didn't look the same.

''Hi, Rose.'' I replied.

''Let's get to it, shall we?'' Edward murmured, taking my hand, clearly disliking Rosalie speaking to me.

''I have to say, having Bella speak with the wolves beforehand on our behalves, seems like the most logical idea.'' Carlisle said. ''And before you say anything, Edward, let me say this. Bella is now part of this family, and her ideas and thoughts will be viewed as were they coming from Jasper or Alice or even Esme; I cannot reject her idea, simply because you see it unfit and dangerous, even if you naturally want to protect her as your mate. I do not see any risk of her loosing her life.'' He said, in, as we all referred to it, doctor-mode.

''Can you honestly tell me, you don't see her risking simply her wellbeing? Perhaps, because one wolf lost his temper.'' Edward argued, glaring. He wasn't really glaring at Carlisle, he was simply strongly against the idea.

''Perhaps.'' Carlisle said, clearly not wanting to lie. ''But she wants to do this. If she sees no risk, neither do I. She knows them better than us.'' He added. I smiled, grateful for the backup.

''I view this, as I would if it was any of my other children's idea, as well.'' Esme started. I almost thought she was with me, but noticed Edward's pleased smile, which made me think twice about that. ''And I wouldn't risk sending anyone off alone, even if it's on the behalf of the entire family. I must agree with the original plan, of alerting the wolves ourselves and hope to be capable of setting up a peaceful meeting.'' She said.

''Hoping won't be enough, Esme. And you know it.'' I said, frowning.

''But I'd rather risk loosing hope than loosing you, dear.'' She said, smiling gently.

''I understand.'' I sighed, nodding.

''I'm with Bella's idea. She isn't stupid. She can handle herself, and if she thinks it's going to work; vision or no vision, I'm betting on her.'' Alice said, grinning.

''I'm with Edward.'' Jasper murmured, no arguments as to why.

''I thought you were with me.'' I frowned.

''Sorry, Bella. But I have to change my vote.'' He said, looking at Edward. I looked at Edward as well, sensing that something was going on, that I didn't know about.

''Thank you.'' Edward smiled, seeming more relieved than pleased.

''Blushy, you're my fav sis, no doubt there.'' Emmett said, and naturally I blushed at the nickname. ''But bro knows best, in this case. You're my fav sis, and I don't wanna loose you.'' He added, softly.

''I understand.'' I said as I had before, nodding once more.

''Esme, Emmett and Jasper are all with me. It seems democracy has once again succeeded.'' Edward said, smugly.

''There's still Rosalie left.'' I argued. He scowled and turned to her, as did I. I knew, if she was with me, he would argue her opinion didn't matter, so what she said wouldn't do much of a difference.

''Let me get this right; there are two choices. Bella's plan about meeting the wolves as some mediator or Edward's plan of all of us meeting them together, and hoping to solve this peacefully?'' She questioned, sounding doubtful about both ideas.

''It wasn't my plan. It was simply the original plan, and I say we stick with it, as there aren't any other choices.'' Edward said.

''Okay, but just for fun sake's, let's just call it your plan. Now, will Bella be joining us for this?'' Rosalie asked.

''No, of course not!'' He exclaimed.

''What?'' I frowned. ''So I can neither go alone nor go with you? Where's the fairness in that?'' I asked.

''How do you think it'll look to them, if we brought you along?'' Edward raised an eyebrow at me, knowing I couldn't argue with that logic.

''Ehhh.''

''Exactly.'' He said, confidently.

''Bella, I'm sorry, but I risked your life once with my stupid decision that labeled me as a traitor to the family. I know better than to make another stupid decision, that'll have Edward think I'm betraying him.'' She sighed.

''Okay.'' I said, nodding my head slowly.

_Of course she would try to get on his good side. But this plan will not work. Hope isn't enough. I know that, firsthand. I have to talk to the wolves first, or at least see Emily and let her know...Emily. Yes! Of course!_

''Okay, let's just go with 'Edward's plan', then.'' I said, using air quotes.

''Just like that? You're not upset?'' Edward questioned, concerned.

''Nope. When you're right, you're right. It's fine. I wasn't really expecting to win anyway.'' I laughed softly. ''But worth a try, right?'' I smiled.

''Are you sure you're okay with this?'' Jasper questioned.

''Yup.'' I answered, maybe a little too cheerfully. ''So, are we done here?'' I asked, already standing up.

''I...guess so.'' Carlisle murmured, clearly not having expected my reaction. ''I don't see anything else needed to discuss.'' He said.

''Well, not anything including me, of course.'' I smiled.

_But fine. Keep me out of your plans, and I'll keep you out of mine._ I thought, smirking in my mind.

EPOV:

It was easy. Too easy. Bella wasn't easy. She was stubborn. And I knew, she was plotting something. I just didn't know what.

I sighed, as I stroked the skin of her hand with my thump. She was unconsciously clutching my arm, both her arms wrapped around it, but I didn't mind the least. She had pressed her back completely against me, and never once shivered from the iciness. How she could manage to remain to warm, I would never know. The only thing separating our skins was my shirt, that she had eagerly taking to wearing to bed. Her mahogany locks were cascaded down her back, and she looked so peaceful, as she slept, her eyes closed and her mouth only slightly parted, all signs of her night-talking gone. She looked so angel-like, it almost hurt. I didn't deserve such a beautiful, loving and caring angel as Bella, but if she wanted me, what a fool was I to deny her? Fool would be a compliment to the idiot who'd refuse her.

''Edward, can we-''

''No.'' I growled, trying my best to stay quiet despite my anger.

''I just want to-''

''Whoever said _I_ wanted to talk to _you_?'' I sneered.

''Bella's forgiven me.'' Rosalie huffed.

''Barely. Whoever said I was as kindhearted as her?'' I replied.

''God, Edward, you're such a-''

''Please remain quiet. Bella is trying to sleep.'' I said, calmly. ''Besides, that isn't quite the word you should use about someone whose forgiveness you're trying to gain.'' I added.

''Fine. I'm sorry. Happy now?'' She sighed. I ran to the door, making sure to put on my boxers and pants on the way, and opened it.

''No. Now go away.'' I growled, about to close the door, when she stuck her foot in the way. ''I can still close it, you know.'' I rolled my eyes.

''Not without breaking it.'' She murmured. ''Edward, I'm sorry, really. Please, you know I never meant to hurt you nor Bella. I was trying to do what was best, and you know that. I'm so sick of every thinking I'm a traitor. I wasn't trying to betray anyone.'' She whispered, sincerely apologetic and upset. I was sure, if she was human, she would probably even be capable of mustering up some tears. A chance that they'd be crocodile tears, but tears no less.

''You made your bed, Rosalie. Now you've gotta lay in it.''

''Come on, Edward. We both know I pretty much broke the bed and now sleep on the floor. Can't I just...buy a new one?'' She asked, remaining metaphoric. I shook my head.

''No. As you said, you broke the bed. Now you have to sleep on the floor.'' I said, monotonously. She sighed and pulled back her foot, looking heartbroken. ''But if you're patient, ordering a new one might work. But those kind of things have their way of being delayed.'' I murmured.

''Really?'' Her eyes widened. ''Thank you!'' She exclaimed, hugging me. I pushed her away as gently as I could, scowling.

''As I said, those things take a while. As far as I'm concerned, you're still sleeping on the floor.'' I said, harshly. ''Now will you please be quiet? It's 2 a.m., and Bella's trying to sleep.'' I added.

''Yes, of course. I'm sorry. And I get it. And I really am so sorry.'' She said.

''Just go, Rosalie.'' I sighed, closing the door.

''_God, I have to do something to get his forgiveness. Maybe Bella will put in a good word for me? The rest of the family won't stop looking at me in that…way, before Edward forgives me._'' She mused, as she went downstairs.

I sighed once more and went back to the bed, laying down next to Bella. She let out a small sound and I reached my arm around her waist. She wrapped one hand in mine and relaxed. I smiled and kissed her cheek as gently as I could, not wanting to disturb her from her peaceful slumber. But when she turned around, her eyes slightly open, and let out a groggy sound, I knew I had failed in doing so. She let go of my arm and curled into my chest, nuzzling her head under my chin and curling her arms to her chest, as she mumbled something unintelligible.

''Hmm?'' I hummed questioningly, incase she was just sleep talking.

''What's all that about Rosalie sleeping on the floor?'' She mumbled, tiredly, confusion seeping through her voice.

''You don't wanna know.'' I chuckled.

''Why? Did she and Emmett break the bed or something?'' She mumbled, sounding more asleep than the second time she spoke.

''No.'' I answered with another chuckle.

''Then I do wanna know.'' She yawned.

''You want to sleep.'' I argued.

''Maybe.'' She yawned again. ''I'll multitask.'' She grumbled.

''I'll tell you in the morning.'' I said, kissing her forehead.

''No you won't.'' She accused.

''True.'' I smiled. ''But you'll have forgotten it, anyhow, so it doesn't really matter, does it?''

''Oh, I'll remember. You'll just make me think, I was dreaming it.''

''You know me so well.'' I smirked.

''Ow!'' She yelped, her eyes opening a bit more. I sat up, worriedly, looking at her with concern.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''I pinched myself.'' She answered, rubbing her arm.

''And why in the world would you do that?'' I asked, frowning.

'''Cause now I know this isn't a dream, and you will tell me tomorrow. And if you try and convince me otherwise, I'll just look at the mark I'll have on my arm. Take that.'' She smirked and turned around. I chuckled and shook my head, disbelievingly.

''You are a strange one, Bella Swan.'' I smiled and lay back down.

''Well, that makes you strange too, since you love me and everything.'' She retorted.

''I wouldn't have it otherwise.'' I grinned, kissing her cheek. ''Now sleep. We got school tomorrow.''

''Urgh. School.'' She groaned.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
